


Stole My Heart (And My Dog)

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, idk how the fuck to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Who the fuck is Timothée Chalamet, and why did he steal my dog?Based on Tom Holland's Instagram post, which you can findhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came home from watching Avengers Endgame, and wanted some fluff. So, I wrote this ridiculous thing. You're welcome.

Rosie had already been missing for a month, and by now, Armie had given up on ever seeing him again. Naturally, he couldn’t tell Harper or Ford that, so he kept putting up all the missing posters they brought with them when they came to see him.

It’s strange how quickly that little asshole had wormed his way into his heart, he hadn’t even wanted him at first. But Harper had worried about him being lonely in his new house without them, and since Liz got Archie in the divorce – or more like, the kids got him – Armie had no one to keep him company, and Harper could not have that.

She had thrown a massive tantrum and screamed at Liz that if they didn’t get Armie a dog, she was going to move in with him and be his dog, so he wouldn’t be alone.

Next thing Armie knew, Liz and the kids were standing on his front porch with Rosie on a leash. Naturally, Harper hadn’t cared that Rosie was a boy dog – no matter how many times Liz had tried telling her that Rosie was a girls name, and since Rosie was a boy he’d probably prefer something else – she had just huffed and said “Mom, he’s a _dog_ ” and that was that.

He’d lost him at the park, on their perfectly average, and completely normal, borderline boring afternoon walk. Armie usually let him run around off his leash while they were at the park, but this time when he whistled for him when it was time to go home, he never showed.

Armie had searched through the entire fucking park, twice, but there was no sign of him anywhere, and no one could remember having seen him run off either, which was just great.

They had done the responsible thing, and gotten him chipped, or that’s to say, Liz had made sure to get him chipped before handing him over because she knew Armie would never actually get around to doing it. So at least if someone found him, and they were smart enough to take him to a vet to check for a chip, they’d find him and call.

He’d waited a month for that call, and his phone hadn’t rung yet.

He was already dreading having to find a way to tell the children that Rosie was never going to come home, but Liz was taking them down to Texas for the week so he still had some time to come up with a way of telling them that didn’t completely traumatize them both.

Just as he’s about to start firing up the grill in preparation of making himself some dinner – who said you couldn’t grill steaks just because you were cooking for one? – Nick comes barging through the backdoor, skidding to a stop in front of Armie, gasping for breath.

Armie immediately puts the lighter down, and starts patting Nick on the back, why? He has no idea, but it’s what they always seem to do in the movies when someone is out of breath, so it has to be good for something. “Dude, you okay?” He asks as Nick tries his very best to catch his breath.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine, I’m better than fine, actually! I’m pretty sure I’ve found Rosie.” Nick says with a wide grin, and Armie doesn’t think he’s ever been this relieved in his life, he literally feels like about five hundred tons worth of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“That’s great!” He eagerly starts looking around, expecting to see Rosie come running any second, but he never shows. “Uhm, but, where is he?”

“Yeah, that’s just the thing…” Nick cringes and starts rubbing the back of his neck, nervously biting his bottom lip as he looks up at Armie. “I’m _pretty sure_ he’s in New York.”

“I’m sorry, what? New York? _What?”_ At first Armie is sure he’s heard him wrong, because, New York? What the fuck? It had been years since Armie was there last, so why in the hell would his dog go there, without him? It literally didn’t make sense in his brain at all.

“Why the fuck would my missing dog be in _New York_?” Nick just shrugs, and Armie furrows his brows, suddenly remembering that one movie he’d watched with Harper a couple of weeks ago, when she’d refused to go to bed until Rosie came back. He’d only really showed it to her to calm her down, and to try and let her know that lost dogs at least always _tried_ to find their way home, because they loved you just as much you loved them. “Are you telling me he Incredible Journey’d his way there, or what the fuck are you saying?”

Nick looks at him like he’s grown two new heads in the span of the last few minutes, and shakes his head as he tries fishing his phone out of his pocket. “No, you fucking idiot, he didn’t _walk_ there himself, Christ, what goes on in that head of yours? No, what I’m saying, is that I’m pretty fucking sure Timothée Chalamet took Rosie with him to New York.”

Armie had no idea who Timothée Chalamet was, or why he’d want to bring his dog with him to New York, but if you gave him some time he’d look him up and send him a scathing text telling him to bring his dog back to Los Angeles right this fucking second.

But, since he’d been the one to mention him, maybe Nick knew who he was, and could give Armie his number.

“Who the fuck is Timothée Chalamet, and why did he steal my dog?”

Nick just rolls his eyes and starts pulling something up on his phone, which he’d finally managed to get out of his pocket – Armie always did tell him his jeans were too tight, but did he ever listen? No.

“ _This_ is Timothée Chalamet.” Nick said with a smirk, handing his phone over to Armie.

  
_ We found this guy on set and we don’t where he lives. Honestly thinking about taking him home. But if he’s is your dog please come and get him. _

His eyebrows practically hit his hairline as he looks at the picture, because he _knows_ this guy – he’s seen him a hundred times on TV, and then a thousand times more in his fantasies – and right there next to him is his fucking traitor of a dog.

Out of all the fucking people he could’ve run off too, it had to be that one.

“He’s that…” Armie says dumbly, handing the phone back over to Nick.

“You mean that actor, from that one movie that you totally didn’t watch a hundred times just to see him fuck that peach? Yup, that’s him.” Nick said with a gleeful cackle as Armie’s cheeks burned.

“Oh, shut up.” Armie mumbles, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Man, I can’t believe he _stole_ my dog!”

Nick makes a small noise of protest, and shrugs his shoulders. “He didn’t really steal him though, more like rescued him.”

Armie just raises an eyebrow at that, because that was the dumbest excuse he’d ever heard in his life. Rosie had a collar, he was chipped, any idiot would know not to leave the state with a dog that belongs to someone else without at least exhausting every single option first.

“No, seriously, what the fuck kind of moron just leaves the state with a dog without even checking to see if he’s microchipped? He _stole_ my dog.”

Nick just shrugs again and Armie can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, because seriously? Trust Nick to defend a _thief_.

“We don’t actually know that he took him with him though, I mean, just cause the caption said he was thinking about it, doesn’t actually mean he did.”

Armie huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes again for good measure, he really hates it when Nick makes sense. But also, if this Timothée guy didn’t take Rosie with him to New York, then where the fuck was he? If he’d still been in LA, someone would have known to check for a chip and called Armie by now.

And yet…

So Timothée being a fucking thief and leaving the state with his dog, however fucking improbable he found the thought of someone taking a dog across state lines without checking for a chip to be, it was still the only viable option left at this point.

“I’m gonna DM him about it.” Armie grumbles, picking up his phone and opening Instagram, searching up Timothée Chalamet and feels his eyes widen when he sees the guy already has over 3 million followers, clearly Armie was out of touch with his celebrity gossip, because even though he’d seen his face – and jerked off to it more than once – he’d literally never heard his name, and with a name like _that_ he would have remembered.

“Forreal?” Nick looks way too surprised, because how the fuck else did he expect Armie to get Rosie back? Just fly to New York and start shouting his name in the streets?

“He stole my fucking dog Nick, took him to _New York,_ that’s literally on the other side of the country. If I don’t DM him, how the fuck else am I ever gonna get Rosie back?”

“Alright, I just, dude’s famous, man. He probably gets spammed with a bunch of annoying shit on the daily, he’s never gonna answer you, you know that right?”

Armie just shrugs, because while he does know that – at least now that he’s learned that fucking a peach in a movie will give you 3 million followers on Insta – he doesn’t have much of a choice though.

He quickly taps the follow button, and sends the first message, not really expecting much. He’d really only followed him to be able to send the DM and was fully intending to unfollow him later, but then as he’s about to put his phone back in his pocket, it buzzes with a notification.

He nearly chokes on his spit when he sees what it says; _tchalamet started following you!_

“What the shit?!” He exclaims, staring at his phone as if it’s about to explode any second. So naturally, he nearly throws it across the room when it buzzes again.

His heart is practically beating out of his chest as he opens Instagram to read the message – which wtf he actually _replied?_ – but as soon as he sees the message, his brows immediately furrows.

This fucking thieving asshole.

  
_A: Please tell me you didn't actually steal my dog?_  
_ T: I didn't steal anyone's dog!_  
_ A: Right... So the dog in the photo on your profile, you left him behind in LA?_  
_ T: ...no_  
_ A: So you /did/ steal my dog_  
_ T:To be fair, I tried finding you! I posted on Instagram, it was on the *news* what was I supposed to do? Just leave him there? I don't think so_  
_ T: Why don't you send me your number so I can call you so we can sort this out?_

Armie scoffs as he reads Timothée’s request, why should he give him his number? Why couldn’t he give his own number to Armie? When he says that to Nick, he just stares at him like he’s a moron and says “Dude, he has 3 _million_ followers on Instagram, you think he’s gonna give his number away on the off chance you’re not a crazy person? No. Do you want Rosie back? Then give him your goddamn phone number, and let him hide his call ID before he calls you. Sheesh.”

He really fucking hated it when Nick made sense, but he grudgingly did as he was told, and typed out his phone number and sent it.

Just three seconds later his phone rings in his hand, the caller ID blocked, just like Nick said it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off; Yes, I know there is a missing word and a typo in the Instagram caption, but I didn't do that, Tom Holland did that, blame him. He's supposed to be the native English speaker, not me 😬😉
> 
> Also, I know I say this literally every single time, but this isn't going to be a _thing_. I see max 3 parts, maybe even just 2, depending on how chatty these assholes get. ~~So most likely 3~~
> 
> Also also, I have no clue who actually owns Rosie the dog, nor do I particularly care ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ They a cute dog though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too much fun with photoshopping the DM's and things for this story, but I'm trying my best to pace myself and not add a million of them in every single chapter, to, you know, not saturate the writing or whatever the fuck the clever people would say. 
> 
> There's only one in this chapter, but, I don't make any promises for the future ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The phone call with Timothée hadn’t been very long, but they had managed to sort through pretty much everything of importance – namely how Armie was going to get Rosie back as soon as possible.

Timothée – “Call me Timmy, please.” – had offered to pay for Armie’s plane tickets so he could come pick Rosie up himself, he’d also suggested that if that didn’t work with Armie’s schedule, he could just as easily bring Rosie to LA in a couple of weeks, when he was scheduled to be on The Ellen Show.

“Whatever works best for you, man.” Timmy had said, “it’s the least I could do, after all.”

So that’s how Armie found himself on a flight to New York about a week later.

Liz had just raised an eyebrow when he said he needed to go to New York for a couple of days to get Rosie back, he could tell she was dying to offer up a sarcastically scathing comment, but they’d made each other a promise back when they first agreed to separate, and that was that the other person’s personal life was out of bounds and should remain private. So if it weren’t related to work or the kids, it was completely off limits.

It might sound a little ridiculous and over the top, but they’d needed it, because he’d already lost count over all the potential screaming matches they’d dodged because they kept their mouths shut most of the time. That was one of the downsides of trying to co-parent and run a business with a woman who knew all of your weak spots, and vice versa — when things got ugly, it got _really ugly._

So it was probably for the best that he wasn’t allowed to comment on the fact that Liz’ new boyfriend was the same age as her father. He hadn’t even mentioned it when Harper had asked him why mommy’s new boyfriend looked like her grandpa, even though it took everything in him to keep his mouth shut — instead he’d called Nick and they’d spent a good few hours laughing about it once he’d put the kids to bed.

The only real personal thing they had discussed after the divorce was finalized, was the fact that Armie really wasn’t as straight as he thought he was back when they first started dating. Surprisingly enough, they had both managed to stay remarkably level headed and adult throughout that conversation, in fact, at the time, it was the only conversation they’d had that hadn’t ended with them screaming and throwing things at each other’s heads.

Things were a lot better between them these days, and they almost considered each other friends. But just almost.

 

The flight is incredibly ordinary, there isn’t even a baby crying to make everyone agitated. Despite Timmy trying to talk him into letting him buy him a First Class ticket, Armie flies economy. Timmy had also tried to argue him up to at least Business class, but when Armie had threatened to just pay for his own goddamn tickets, Timmy had relented and booked the tickets Armie asked for.

Armie still couldn’t quite believe that there were people out there who didn’t know that dogs were usually microchipped and that all you needed to do was take it to the vet and the owner’s information would pop right up.

When he’d asked Timmy, during that first phone call, why he hadn’t gotten Rosie’s chip read, he was met with nothing but silence for a long long time, before Timmy had asked in a quiet voice just what the fuck that even meant. After he’d explained it, all Timmy had said was an embarrassed “Oh” and that had been that.

Armie really wasn’t out to get the kid, so he’d backed off, after all, he had taken care of Rosie all this time, and everyone makes mistakes. The most important part was that he was going to get Rosie back.

They’d agreed that Armie would DM Timmy when he landed, so that they could agree on a spot to meet, so as soon as his feet are once again touching the ground, he sends Timmy a message. He’s expecting to be stuck waiting around in the airport for a good long while before he gets a reply, so he heads towards the nearest convenience store to see if they have any okay books for sale, since he hadn’t packed anything.

He probably could’ve taken a walk to pass the time, but on the off chance that Timmy wanted to meet somewhere close to the airport, he figured it was best to stay as close to it as possible.

His phone vibrates in his pocket before he’s even managed to take three steps towards the glorified kiosk, and reading Timmy’s reply makes him stop in his tracks and furrow his brows.

_ A: I've landed, where do you wanna meet? _  
_ T: Oh, I'm already at the airport, so, see you soon 😃_  
_ A: What? _  
_ A: Where are you?_  
_ T: Look up 😉_

His head snaps up so fast it’s a wonder he didn’t accidentally give himself whiplash, but right there, in the middle of the crowd, Armie sees Timmy’s smiling face looking back at him. He lifts his hand in a wave, and sees Timmy’s smile widen as he waves back.

“What are you doing here?” Armie asks, but Timmy doesn’t seem to hear him because he’s busy staring up at Armie with absolute wonder in his eyes.

“Wow, you’re… Tall.” Timmy breathes out, and shakes his head, before looking down at Armie’s shoes and wrinkling his nose. “Are you wearing loafers? _Why?_ ”

“First you steal my dog, and now you’re ragging on my fashion choices? Wow. Just, _wow_.” Armie shoots off, intending it to be nothing but some lighthearted banter, but Timmy immediately pales, obviously thinking he’s fucked up and offended Armie already.

“Shit, I – I’m sorry, man. I’m sure they’re… Uhm. Comfortable?” Timmy’s entire face is scrunched up in distaste, and Armie can’t help but snort, because honestly – how could this kid be such a good fucking actor on screen, yet a terrible liar in real life?

“I’m just fucking with you, man. I know they’re fucking terrible, but my sneakers literally died on me as I tried putting them on, so it was either this or flip-flops.”

The laugh that comes out of Timmy’s mouth is so relieved, and Armie can literally _see_ the weight of his words lift from Timmy’s shoulders, and he can’t help but feel bad that he’s made Timmy this nervous and uncomfortable. Not only because he’s really fucking gorgeous when he’s feeling carefree and happy, but also…

Who is he fucking kidding, he barely knows the guy and he’d already give both an arm and a leg just to see him smile.

“Man, I need you to listen to me for a second, okay?” He only meant to reassure Timmy that he doesn’t blame him for any of this at all, but the second those words leave his lips, Timmy’s eyes immediately widens and all the weight comes crashing back down onto his shoulders, practically making him hunch over in nervousness.

“Hey, no. There’s no need for you to be this nervous, okay? I don’t actually blame you for any of this, you know that right?” Yeah, sure, he’d been more than a little pissed off when he first found out his dog had been kidnapped to fucking New York, but after he’d talked to Timmy, and calmed down a little, it was pretty clear that out of all the options — namely Rosie being dead in a ditch somewhere — the fact that he was in New York with Timmy was actually the best one.

“You don’t? I _stole_ your dog!” Timmy’s wide eyed look of pure and utter shock just makes him look even more adorable, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“According to my friend, you _rescued_ him.”

Timmy just shakes his head, looking up at Armie as if he’s grown a second head in the last few seconds. “That’s bullshit. Rescued him? No. He didn’t need rescuing, he had a home, with you. And I clearly didn’t look hard enough for you, I didn’t even get his chip read! I just, took him, to fucking New York.”

The louder Timmy gets, the wider Armie’s smile gets, which just seems to rile Timmy up even further. “The fuck are you smiling about? I _stole your fucking dog_.”

“You’re a good guy, Timmy. I’m glad Rosie ended up with you.”

Timmy doesn’t seem to have a comeback for that, and just stares unblinkingly at Armie for half an eternity before shaking his head with a small smile. “If anyone is a good guy here, it’s you, I can’t believe you’re just letting me get away with this.”

“Timmy, come on. There’s nothing to get away with. You saw a dog, you tried finding its owner in your own way, and when no one seemed to step forward to claim the dog, you didn’t take it to a kennel where he’d be at risk for getting put down. No, you brought him _home_ with you, you cared for him as if he was your own, and when I contacted you, you flew me out here to bring him back home. Timmy, you _are_ a good guy, why would I be mad at you?”

The more he speaks, the more Armie realizes that he’s actually genuinely _grateful_ that Rosie had made his way to Timmy, and when he sees tears starting to well up in Timmy’s eyes, he can’t stop himself from pulling Timmy in for a hug.

“God, I’m sorry.” Timmy chuckles, taking a step back while wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to cry all over you, I just… Fuck, I was so nervous about meeting you, because you have every right to be pissed off with me, and then you’re – you’re just so… Nice. You’re just so nice, and, I didn’t expect that.” Armie barely has the time to nod his head before Timmy’s eyes widen again and he hurries to add, “Not that I expected you to be cruel! I – I just expected you to be… Angrier.”

“Timmy? Breathe, man. It’s okay, I get it. And I _was_ angry, when I first realized you’d taken Rosie to New York? I was _pissed_. But Timmy, you didn’t do anything wrong, okay? Give yourself a break.”

Timmy nods and wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, wrinkling it up in disgust when he realizes what he’d just done, and Armie can’t help but shake his head in amusement watching him.

 

As they’re walking towards Timmy’s apartment, Timmy is still looking a little upset with himself, so Armie takes it upon himself to keep the conversation going – mostly because he can tell Timmy wouldn’t do well with him being silent right now.

He’s in the middle talking about the difference in the quality of pizza in Los Angeles and New York when out of the corner of his eyes Armie spots a guy with a massive fucking camera start taking pictures of them. He’d seen a lot of paparazzi photos, of course, they were fucking everywhere, but he’d never been _in_ them before, and the only thing that seems to pop into his head is — wow the flash is a lot brighter than he anticipated.

 “Oh, shit.” Timmy mumbles, fumbling with the cord of his headphones. “I know it’s hard, but try to just ignore him, he’ll go away soon.”

It’s not that Armie expected Timmy to give the pap the finger or anything, but just ignoring him until he went away seemed a little too kind for someone who was literally invading his privacy. Like, sure, he was out in public, but that didn’t mean that taking photos that Timmy hadn’t consented to was fine. “Okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, we kinda called him?” Timmy looks over at Armie and chews on his bottom lip, still fiddling with the cord of his headphones, and Armie feels his eyebrows hit his hairline, not that you could really tell with the baseball cap he’s wearing — which, thank god, because he didn’t really need that immortalized by a goddamn paparazzi.

“What?! Why?”

Timmy just shrugs, lightly shaking his head, trying to hide his face behind his curls, but he’d clearly just gotten his hair cut, because it didn’t seem to have the effect he’d been hoping for. “I don’t know, Hollywood, don’t even ask.”

“Riiight.” Armie always knew Hollywood was weird as all fucking hell, that was actually partly the reason why he’d decided, in the end, to not try his hand at acting. The acting part he was sure he’d nail, no problem. But Hollywood politics? Nah, it was probably for the best that he didn’t get involved with that, because he was pretty sure, that in the end, everyone in Hollywood would fucking hate his guts, because he literally didn’t know when to shut up.

So give him a Twitter account, with an audience? Recipe for disaster. For sure.

“Yeah…” Timmy says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was supposed to do a pap walk while getting coffee later, but I texted Brian that I wouldn’t be able to make it, so he suggested this as a compromise. He was supposed to get me _before_ I picked you up. I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool, guess I can check being papped off on my bucket list.” Armie said with a shrug, he really didn’t blame Timmy for any of this, if anything, he blamed this Brian person for facilitating it in the first place.

Timmy shouldn’t have to get papped getting coffee just to keep his name out there, honestly this Brian person should come up with some better fucking ideas. But then again, he wasn’t employed in Hollywood, so what the fuck did he know.

 

Arriving at Timmy’s apartment building, Armie can’t help but frown, because it isn’t at all what Armie had been expecting. He hadn’t expected Beverly Hills villas or anything, but he’d definitely been expecting something a little more fancy than _this_.

It wasn’t even that bad, it was just, extremely ordinary. In a way it was refreshing, it showed that Timmy clearly hadn’t let the fame get to his head, but it also made Armie slightly worry that maybe Timmy wasn’t earning as much money as most people were expecting.

If anything it made him really fucking happy that he insisted on the cheapest plane tickets.

When Timmy opens the door to his apartment, Armie can already see that Rosie has settled in nicely, because there are a couple of dog toys lying randomly on the floor, and one of Timmy’s shoes has gotten nicely chewed on.

When the door closes, they can hear Rosie wagging his tail in his crate, and it immediately brings a smile to Armie’s face — He’d missed that sound.

Walking into the living room, there’s even more dog toys spread around, a cute little dog bed is sitting next to Timmy’s couch, and Rosie also has a nice mattress inside the crate — which he immediately pees on with happiness as soon as he spots Armie.

Timmy just laughs and goes to get a trash bag, easily bagging up the soiled mattress while Armie gives Rosie a belly rub.

“He really loves you.” Timmy says with a smile, and Armie feels his cheeks heat up.

Rubbing Rosie’s belly a little harder, grinning as his tongue comes popping out, Armie looks back up at Timmy with a smile. “I love him, too. Didn’t really realize until he was gone, but, I really do.”

Armie still can’t believe how much stuff Timmy managed to buy in just a few weeks, Armie didn’t think he even owned this much stuff, and it was his fucking dog.

“You really went all out with the accessories, you know he doesn’t need even half this many chew toys right? Don’t let the puppy eyes fool you.”

“Yeah, I know, I just wanted him to be comfortable. And happy.” Timmy shrugged, looking down at Rosie with a soft smile, and Armie felt his heart skip a beat.

“You really are a good guy, Timothée Chalamet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, and I'm sure all of you are going to be really broken hearted hearing this, it appears that I was wrong about my chapter estimate. I'm probably looking at like... 5 parts? Maybe? Fuck, I don't even know. This chapter was supposed to tie up so much more than it did, because lbr, it didn't tie up shit. Soooooo. Yeah. 
> 
> Also, I love how Armie's anger went from 100 to 0 as soon as he talked to Timmy, human prozac that kid. 
> 
> Also also, I already photoshopped the things for the next chapter, and istg, it's good that I live alone, because I made a terrible joke, and I laughed so hard I deadass scared my dog. So, prepare for that. I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My super bad joke is in this one. Prepare. It bad.

Armie hadn’t meant to agree to spend the night at Timmy’s apartment, really, he swears.

His original plan was either to just go back to the airport and wait, or see if he could find a room in one of the few hotels that would allow him to bring Rosie. He’d even thought about letting Rosie spend the night at Timmy’s, check himself into a hotel, and then go pick Rosie up in the morning.

But when Timmy heard that he wasn’t planning on staying the night, his face had gone all sad and disappointed, and even for someone who had been immune to puppy dog eyes ever since Harper discovered their powers, Armie simply couldn’t get himself to disappoint him.

So he agreed to stay.

The smile that spread across Timmy’s face when he heard that Armie wouldn’t be leaving right away after all, it was… Honestly, it was breathtaking.

Now, no matter what Nick might jokingly imply, Armie wasn’t stupid. He knew very well that he was beyond attracted to Timmy, and that if he actually used even half of the brain cells he claimed to possess, he should have gotten the hell out of there.

Instead, he’s sitting on Timmy’s couch, smiling as he’s watching this Hollywood superstar playing with his dog. The fact that Rosie actually seemed to like Timmy was both a massive surprise – simply because he absolutely detested most people, Nick and Liz included, much to Armie’s amusement – and not a surprise at all, because after all, who _wouldn’t_ like Timmy?

Armie might have only met him a couple of hours ago, but he honestly can’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much – his cheeks are actually aching. It was also incredibly obvious that Rosie had managed to completely wrap Timmy around his finger, because he only had to go over to the kitchen cabinet where Timmy stored all the chew snacks he’d bought – he’d shown it to Armie earlier, making him laugh – and bump his nose against it, and Timmy would shake his head with amusement, handing him exactly what he wanted.

When Rosie ran and hid behind the couch, to chew his snack in peace, Timmy came and sat down next to Armie with a sheepish smile on his face. “Yeah, so, I might have spoiled him a little.”

“You think?” Armie snorts, knowing perfectly well it was going to be a bitch to get Rosie to stop begging for treats when they got home. But he didn’t really mind. He loved that Timmy had gone all out to make sure that Rosie was truly comfortable. Even if he was suddenly forced into the role of the strict parent, which was not something he was used to.

He’d lost count over how many times Liz had cursed at him for not following her color coded daily schedule with the kids, but Armie really didn’t see the harm in letting them have pancakes for breakfast, instead of porridge, and letting them eat it at 10 instead of 8. He still didn’t really get the point of the stupid daily schedule, and didn’t really understand why Liz kept emailing them to him when she knew perfectly well he just deleted them anyway.

However, he had to admit he did feel a teeny tiny smidge of sympathy for her, now that he was faced with having to change Rosie’s new habits. Liz had said, several times, extremely loudly, that it was really fucking hard for her to always have to be the bad guy with the kids, and he’d never really understood what she meant until now.

Which was probably more than a little stupid, but whatever. He liked being the cool, laid-back, dad – to both his kids, and the dog.

“I’m really sorry, I just… He was so sad, you know? Kept staring at the door, and whining, obviously missing you, and just… I don’t know. He was less sad when he played with his toys and chewed on his snacks, and I – Well, I might have gone a little all out, but, it made him happy.” Timmy shrugs, nervously bouncing his leg and looking down at his knees, clearly not wanting to meet Armie’s gaze just in case he was actually mad.

“Hey, no, Timmy, look at me.” Armie has never claimed to be a very patient man, and he really does try to wait for Timmy to raise his head and look at him in his own time, but he was just taking too goddamn long. So Armie reaches out and carefully takes Timmy’s chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up so they could make eye contact.

The way Timmy sucks in a deep breath and looks at him from under his eyelashes, makes Armie’s stomach flutter, and looking into Timmy’s eyes he almost forgets what he was going to say. The urge to lean in to kiss him is so fucking strong, he’s already started leaning in slightly, smiling to himself as he sees Timmy’s eyes flutter shut.

Armie only closes his eyes when he feels Timmy’s breath on his lips, not wanting to miss out on anything – Timmy looked so beautiful. But just as their lips are about to touch, Rosie, having finished his snacks, starts barking, demanding attention.

They both jump about a foot into the air, immediately separating, and looking down at Rosie, where he’s sitting looking at them with his head tilted in confusion, probably wondering why they’re acting so crazy, and not giving him the attention he so very nicely asked for. Timmy really had turned him into even more of a needy asshole than he already was. Armie just shakes his head, looking over at Timmy with a soft smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uhm, yeah, as I was saying, I mean, I already told you, I’m not mad at you, okay? I love that you cared so much about Rosie’s happiness that you bought him enough shit to open a pet store, I don’t even care that I’m gonna have him whine at me every time he wants a snack from now on. I’m just – honestly, I’m just extremely grateful that you took him in.”

Timmy looks up at Armie, a flush darkening his cheeks as he lightly bites at his bottom lip. “I… He might have shit timing.” Timmy says, shooting Rosie a light glare, before looking back at Armie with a grin. “But he’s a lovely dog, I’m gonna be sad to see him go.”

 

Since Rosie wouldn’t stop whining, clearly feeling overlooked, they decided to take him for a quick walk around the block before dinner. Armie had said that he was more than fine with paying for take out, but Timmy just shook his head, demanding to make something from scratch.

“I have so much food in my fridge, man, and like, yeah, I eat, but, I’m just one dude, you know? I can’t afford… I mean, I don’t want my vegetables to go bad or anything, so, just – let me cook for you.”

Armie really couldn’t argue with that, and since Timmy refused to let him help, he’s sitting on Timmy’s kitchen chair, admiring the way he chops up his bell peppers.

It’s very obvious from the way he moves the knife, and the fact that he doesn’t even use a recipe, that Timmy knows how to _cook_. Armie would have thought that someone as young as Timmy would have lived on take out, and frozen pizza’s, mainly because that’s what he did until he met Liz and she forced him to learn to cook for himself.

It still wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but he definitely enjoyed grilling, and his wallet _definitely_ appreciated him cooking for himself. His stomach, too, for that matter.

When he sees that Timmy is close to finishing up the meal – he can tell because things starts leaving the stove and the cutting boards and starts being mixed together in serving bowls and put onto serving plates – Armie gets up to help set the table. Timmy doesn’t have that much in the ways of dinner plates and cutlery, he actually only has three clean plates and four sets of forks and knives, but Armie just shrugs it off, because honestly, how many dinner plates did one person need? Especially when he was always away shooting movies.

 

After dinner, once Armie is done doing the dishes – he’d crossed his arms and stared Timmy down when he tried to say that it wasn’t necessary, that he could do it himself, but Armie wasn’t having it – they settle down on the couch, Rosie curled up between them, watching a random German Netflix show that Timmy swore up and down was supposed to be “Fucking epic, dude!”

When the first episode is over, and Armie had to begrudgingly agree that Timmy was right, even if he didn’t really understand anything – plotwise and language wise, too bad there weren’t subtitles for the plot – Armie really needs to fucking pee, so he gets up, leaving Rosie and Timmy alone on the couch.

As he gets back from the bathroom, Timmy raises an eyebrow at him and starts digging around in his side table until he finds a small Ziploc baggie with a couple of pre-rolled joints in them, holding them up with a wide grin on his face. “How do you feel about dessert?”

They step out onto Timmy’s little balcony to light up, because the last fucking thing they’d need would be to go to the emergency vet with Rosie, all three of them high out of their minds.

While it’s not the best weed Armie’s ever smoked, it definitely does the job, and when they go back inside, Rosie takes up one half of the couch while Timmy and Armie are cuddled up together on the other side.

Running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, sometimes rolling his curls around his finger with a smile, Armie can’t help himself from asking the one question he’s more curious about than anything else.

“So… You, uh, you know, seeing anyone? I mean, a guy like you, famous and… Everything. You could probably have your pick of the litter, huh?”

Armie is expecting Timmy to laugh, maybe even blush a little, but ultimately, still confirm Armie’s suspicions – that he was getting laid like fucking mad. Instead, he stiffens up in Armie’s arms, sitting up to get some space between them as he nervously scratches at his Adam’s apple.

“Timmy?” Armie tilts his head in confusion, immediately missing the warmth of Timmy’s body pressed up against his own.

“Yeah, no, I…” Timmy shakes his head sadly, rubbing his eyes before looking back at Armie, and Armie is more than a little alarmed to see his eyes rapidly filling up with tears. “You’d think _fame_ would be good for meeting people, and you know, it is. It’s just… None of these people want _me_ , they want Timothée Chalamet, the youngest Oscar nominee in history. They don’t – they never want Timmy, the awkward loser, who is still a fucking virgin at 23.”

Hearing Timmy’s accidental confession, Armie feels his eyes widen, and his mouth drops open. Not because being a virgin at 23 is in any way shocking, in fact he’s known several people who didn’t lose it until way later, no, the shocking thing was more the fact that Timmy was so fucking gorgeous, and so sweet, and kind, and frankly, fucking hilarious, so Armie just couldn’t believe that nobody fucking wanted him. Sexually, or otherwise.

“Timmy...” Armie starts, but Timmy just shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks.

“Don’t. Don’t bother, I don’t need your fucking pity.” Timmy spits out, angrily wiping his tears away with the sleeves of his hoodie, and glaring up at him.

Armie quickly holds his hands up in surrender, and shakes his head. “I wasn’t… I’m sorry people are shit, but, Hollywood or not, that’s true for everyone, man.”

“Everyone knows people are shit, Armie, that’s not news.” Timmy rolls his eyes at him, picking at the skin around his nails. “You know that’s not what I was referring to.”

Armie just shrugs, and runs a hand through his hair, probably making it stand up in every direction, making him look like he’d just stuck his fingers into the electrical socket. “Why would I care if you’re a virgin, man? Like… That’s nothing to be embarrassed about? I lost mine at 13, and to tell you the truth, that’s way fucking worse.”

“13?!” Timmy asks, eyes wide with shock, and Armie just nods.

“Yeah, it was… Well, at the time, I thought it was _great_ , but, yeah. No. I should have waited”

“Yeah, shit.”

“So you should be glad, you know, that you still have the chance to share that with someone who actually deserves it.” When Timmy wrinkles his nose, Armie laughs. “Yeah, sure, virginity is nothing but a social construct, we been knew, but still, sex is always special, no matter who you’re having it with. Just choose a good partner for your first go, because you deserve that.”

“We been knew.” Timmy shakes his head, and giggles under his breath, “ _we been knew._ God, Armie, what are you, 12?”

Armie doesn’t even care that Timmy is mocking him, he’s just happy to see him smiling again, vowing not to talk about relationships or sex for the rest of his stay.

 

By agreeing to stay the night, Armie had thought he’d be sleeping on the couch, but Timmy just stares at him like he’s being an idiot. “No, man, you’re the guest, you get the bed, the fuck’re you even talking about?”

But Armie doesn’t want to kick Timmy out of his own bed, and refuses to sleep in it if it means that Timmy is going to be on the couch. So in the end, they compromise, the bed is big enough for both of them after all, so as long as they both stick to their sides, it should be fine.

They manage to stick to their sides, like agreed upon, for exactly half an hour, and then Timmy snuffles in his sleep, and rolls over, cuddling up to Armie’s side.

Armie hadn’t managed to fall asleep yet, because he hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in literal years – the last couple years of their marriage, he and Liz had had separate bedrooms, because apparently he snored, and it drove her mad – so he’s not used to listening to someone else breathe right next to him as he’s trying to fall asleep.

He can’t help but smile as he feels Timmy rubbing his cheek up against his chest, letting out a pleased sound as Armie wraps his arm around him and holds him tight. “Mpf, like that, yes.” Timmy mumbles, before a light snore starts filling the air.

Next thing Armie knows, his phone is ringing, and he and Timmy are lying back to back with their legs tangled under the sheets. He blindly searches for his phone, and doesn’t even bother cracking open an eye to check the call ID, he just hits what he hopes is the accept button, and brings the phone to his ear.

“’ello?” He mumbles, almost falling back asleep. At least until he hears Nick laughing, quite uncontrollably, too. “Nick?” He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, trying, rather unsuccessfully to swallow down a yawn.

“Oh, oh man, I’m sorry.” Nick cackles, so fucking loudly that it actually hurts Armie’s ear. “Man, okay, okay, dude, you need to…” He starts before breaking off into another fit of laughter. “Dude, just, fucking check TMZ okay? And then call me back.”

And with that Nick hangs up, leaving Armie more confused than ever. Looking down at Timmy, who is still sleeping, a soft smile spreads across Armie’s face as he starts to type tmz into the address bar on his phone.

What he sees there wipes the smile right off his face. Because, honestly, what in the fuck?

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, just blinking stupidly down at the, truly, fucking atrocious headline they’d come up with, but it must have been quite a while. Because, Timmy starts stirring next to him, and when he sits up, he rests his head on Armie’s shoulder, and Armie finally looks away from his phone to look down at him, smiling when he sees that Timmy still has his eyes closed.

“Mm, what’re you looking at?” Timmy mumbles sleepily, and Armie just shrugs, not knowing how he’d even go about describing what he’d seen.

“See for yourself, man.” He says, unlocking his phone and holding it up for Timmy to see.

__

_Timothée Chalamet, spotted with new flame, CALL ME DADDY._

Timmy grabs the phone out of Armie’s hands, and stares at the screen with wide, unblinking eyes, before turning his shocked gaze onto Armie.

“Oh. Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And yes, I am in fact very excited about Dark season 2, thank you for noticing 😉
> 
> Also, I officially give up on predicting the chapter count on this, because agkljfklfsdjdkl, honestly, these assholes... 
> 
> Also also, like, for real, when you lose your virginity, it doesn't fucking matter. Okay? Same if you're still unkissed at 30, who the fuck even cares? You do you, yeah? It's your life, you're not operating at anyone's schedule other than your own. Don't stress it, because _it doesn't matter_. I care so much more about who you are as a person, where you stand on social issues, whether you're kind to animals or not, than I do if you've fucked or kissed anyone before you turned 20.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took, well, lbr, not as long as it could have, but still longer than I'd've liked. I have just had so much boring real life shit to do lately, I've had like, no freetime. Which sucks. 
> 
> But hey! Update! Yay!

Armie honestly doesn’t care what TMZ writes about him, he’s a virtual nobody, and from what he could see after Timmy handed the phone back to him – they don’t even know his name. Hilariously, in true tabloid fashion, they kept referring to him as a mystery brunette.

The story in itself, isn’t all that bad either. All it really said was that a source had seen them hugging on the street – which was true – but then they went on to say that the reason for the hug was _obviously_ that they were in a relationship and had missed each other terribly.

The source also said that they had been holding hands, were super giggly, and close to kissing several times, which was definitely bullshit – Armie had been ranting about how terrible the pizza was in LA for basically the entire walk to Timmy’s apartment, there was nothing romantic about that.

It was more than a little fascinating though, despite knowing perfectly well that most of tabloid news were pure bullshit – and sometimes even fabricated bullshit – to experience it for himself. But then again, he didn’t really care that it wasn’t the truth, he also didn’t really care if people assumed that it was, because to him, it didn’t matter.

He was just an accountant, the only person at work that might have something to say about it, would be Liz. But, per their agreement, she wouldn’t actually get to say anything. So again, he didn’t give a shit.

Armie knows it’s probably not that easy for Timmy to ignore though, since he’s the actual celebrity, and as far as Armie is aware – he’s not actually out. He might not care about celebrity news, but when someone comes out of the closet, he pays attention. It just feels important, somehow, to keep track of his people. And if nothing else, it makes him feel less alone, since pretty much every single person in his life is straight.

Timmy has been suspiciously quiet since Armie showed him the headline, and when he turns to look at him, he finds him biting his bottom lip, with tears streaming down his face.

“Timmy? Hey, ba- uh, dude… What’s wrong?” Luckily he catches himself before accidentally calling Timmy babe, and he rolls his eyes at himself, because talk about getting ahead of yourself.

Sure, they’d shared a bed last night, but that was literally just because Timmy didn’t have a guest room – not because Timmy actually _wanted_ him in his bed.

“I’m so sorry about all this.” Timmy whispers, awkwardly wiping away his tears with the back of his wrist. “If you want to leave for the airport right away, and never talk to me again, I understand.”

Armie immediately furrows his brows and shakes his head. “What’re you talking about?”

“The headline, I – It’s all my fault, you didn’t ask for any of this, and now, not only did I steal your dog, but everyone will think we’ve been fucking, just because of that _stupid_ paparazzi, and I…” Timmy sucks in a breath and Armie can see his lower lip wobble as a new wave of tears spill down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Armie.”

Timmy looks down at his lap, and closes his eyes, the tension in his shoulders more than a little visible, and it’s clear that he’s convinced that Armie is going to blame him for all of this. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. It was probably someone’s fault, for sure, but it definitely wasn’t Timmy’s – and to tell the truth, he wasn’t all that sure he’d care even if it was.

“Timmy, look at me.” Armie says calmly, waiting for Timmy to slowly lift his head and lock his gaze on him. “I don’t give a shit what people think, okay? Seriously, if they wanna think that we went back to your place to fuck, and we get off on you calling me Daddy, then whatever, let them think that. I do not care.” Armie finishes with a shrug, smiling as he sees Timmy staring wide eyed back at him, eyes still glistening slightly from the tears that are still drying on his cheeks.

Armie carefully reaches out and takes Timmy’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Really, the only thing I care about, is how this is going to affect _you_.”

Timmy blinks in surprise, and Armie can’t help but wonder what kind of people he’s used to dealing with, since he seems to be expecting anger and being blamed for everything at literally every turn. He knew Hollywood was full of assholes, but he can’t say he was liking the look of this at all.

But then again, Timmy might just struggle with anxiety, and be prone to blaming himself for literally every single thing that goes wrong, he can’t say for sure, since he doesn’t actually know the kid all that well. Yet.

“Oh… I, uhm, well – I’m pretty sure that, uhm, well… You see, my agent – Brian, he’s my agent, uhm… Yeah. Anyway, Brian, my agent, he uh…” Armie can’t help but chuckle at Timmy’s nervous rambling, finding it more than a little adorable. Timmy shoots him a sheepish smile, and tries to tuck one of his errant curls behind his ear, it doesn’t really work, but it seems to be a nervous habit more than anything else.

“Yeah, anyway, he’s finally going to let me come out. Or, I mean, we’ve been talking timing, and the timing is now. Or, soon. So, I think this is like, part of his plan? I mean, not _you_ , obviously, but having my name out there with, like, gay associations? Like how people already associate me with that goddamn peach, now we’re trying to get them to associate it with, uhm, gay? Or whatever, I don’t fucking know. It made more sense when he explained it to me in our meeting the other day. So, uhm, yeah.”

Timmy awkwardly scratches the side of his nose and shrugs, then, just as Armie was about to say something, Timmy’s phone beeps with a message. “Speak of the devil.” Timmy mumbles, before a frown takes over his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Brian, he… Uhm. He wants to know what your Instagram user is?” Timmy’s voice cracks on the question, and he looks at Armie with wide, slightly scared, eyes.

“Okay?” Armie shrugs, knowing there’s absolutely nothing incriminating on there whatsoever – He hadn’t actually posted anything on there since he took the kids to the Caymans for New Years. Besides, Liz had made him delete the post with his mugshot, saying it was not business appropriate, and he hadn’t cared enough to argue with her about it. “Give it to him then.”

“Are you sure?” Timmy asks quietly, and when Armie nods, he takes a screenshot of Armie’s profile and sends it to Brian.

  
([X](https://i.imgur.com/9jii1lZ.png))

“How come you have so many followers?” Timmy asks, and just as Armie was about to answer, Timmy’s eyes widen and he quickly blurts out “Not that you’re not interesting enough to have followers! That’s not what I meant, I just, you said you were an accountant right? Is there like, a market for that? On, uh, Instagram?”

Armie laughs and shakes his head, watching as a blush travels up from Timmy’s neck and darkens his face.

“I don’t know if there’s an accountant fanbase on Instagram, but my followers, most of them, they come from, you know, my ex wife.” Armie shrugs, he never really cared about social media and the whole followers to likes ratio, but Liz was really into it. Like a lot. So she wouldn’t let him _not_ have a profile, something about visibility being important for building their brand.

“She’s in charge of the social media for our bakery, and she likes tagging me in literally everything. So, honestly, I think people have followed expecting like more fancy pictures of baking, and instead what they get are…” Armie waves his hand, indicating to Timmy’s phone, where his profile is still on show.

“Pictures of your kids, and tracksuits.” Timmy says with a grin, clicking on the picture of him, Nick and Ashton in their matching tracksuits. “Matchy matchy” Timmy laughs, double tapping the image, before going back to out to the profile overview.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Armie nods, grinning widely. “My children and my tracksuits. Sums me up pretty well, I’d say.”

“They’re beautiful.” Timmy says softly, looking down at his phone with a small smile. “Your children, I mean. They look just like you.”

“You’re saying I’m beautiful?” Armie grins, and waggles his eyebrows, feeling more than a little amused – and strangely satisfied – at the way Timmy blushes. “You think I’m sexy?” He jokes, popping the imaginary collar on his t-shirt, making Timmy snort.

“Well, I mean…” Timmy shrugs, lightly biting at his bottom lip, and looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “You’re… Alright, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks.” Armie deadpans, making Timmy giggle, and the sound of that definitely doesn’t make Armie’s stomach flutter at all. No, sir. Except, it totally did.

“You’re alright too, man. More than alright, even, you’re… Yeah.” Armie quietly breathes out, he knows he’s not the only one who felt the mood change in the last few seconds, but he’s still more than a little surprised at how affected he actually feels. It’s been a long-ass time since anyone actually took his breath away, and yet Timmy seems to be managing it just fine.

“Yeah?” Timmy whispers, his eyes slowly falling to Armie’s lips, and Armie can’t help but lick them, making Timmy’s eyes widen slightly as they come up to meet his own, before slowly but surely, dropping right back down.

“Are you kidding? Timmy, you’re absolutely _gorgeous_.”

Next thing Armie knows, Timmy’s lips are on his, and he hears himself groaning into the kiss – which, of course, makes Timmy immediately pull back.

“I’m, shit, I’m sorry.” Timmy breathes out, biting his bottom lip, and all Armie seems to be able to think about is whether or not Timmy can taste him there.

“Why are you sorry? The kiss?” When Timmy just nods, looks down, and starts picking at the skin around his thumbnail, Armie carefully reaches out and gently takes hold of his chin, tilting his head back up. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Timmy.”

Timmy just shrugs, avoiding Armie’s gaze and instead focusing on something over his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have… I just – I don’t know what it is about you, I just feel so…” He sighs and rolls his eyes, clearly not able to find the correct word.

But Armie doesn’t need words, he knows exactly what it is Timmy is trying to say, because he feels exactly the same.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Armie smiles, smiling even wider when Timmy _finally_ looks at him, with surprised, but happy, eyes.

“You do?” Timmy breathes out, and Armie nods, reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

“I definitely feel like I’ve known you a lot longer than just one day, that’s for sure. Everything is just so, so _comfortable_ with you.”

“Exactly!” Timmy smiles, looking down at their entwined hands with what could only be described as awe. “You’re comfortable. I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

“Me either.” Armie whispers, slowly licking his lips and smiling wickedly as he sees Timmy’s eyes trace the movement. “Can I kiss you?” He breathes out, and Timmy immediately nods.

“Yes, please.”

This time, when their lips meet, it’s like time stops. Everything fades into the background, even the ever present noise of big city life going on outside of Timmy’s windows goes completely quiet. The only thing that matters in this moment, is them – their lips and tongues touching, their hands gripping each other and pulling each other closer – everything else is wholly unimportant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfjkshdfjkshdfkj I feel like this chapter took us nowhere, but okay.
> 
> At least there was kissing? ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? So quickly? Must be christmas!

If there’s one thing Armie knows for certain, it’s that kissing Timmy is something he could see himself doing for the rest of forever. He also knows it’s way too soon for thoughts like that, considering he’s only known the guy for about a day. But the way their lips fit together, and the shiver that runs up his spine when Timmy’s tongue touches his own, he knows without a shadow of a doubt, this is where he was meant to be.

Besides, there truly was no other place he’d _want_ to be, than right here, with Timmy, kissing and touching him for as long as Timmy would let him. 

So of course, as soon as that thought enters his brain, and his fingertips lightly breach the waistband at the back of Timmy’s boxers – they hear Rosie let out a loud whine in the living room, and they’re forced to break apart.

Armie watches mournfully as Timmy carefully climbs off his lap, and sits down next to him, running a hand through his hair as he bites down on his very kiss swollen bottom lip.

“That stupid dog.” Armie whines, as he wraps his arms around Timmy, pulling him in for a hug and buries his face in the crook of Timmy’s neck, breathing him in. “Always with the bad timing.”

Timmy lets out a tiny giggle and runs his fingers through Armie’s hair, as Armie presses a couple of soft kisses from Timmy’s neck to his shoulder, before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Timmy’s shoulder. Choosing to forget about Rosie, for just a little while longer, if he was whining for a proper reason – and not just because he’d heard that they were awake and wanted company – he’d definitely be letting them know soon enough.

“He’s your dog.” Timmy says quietly, and with a shrug, jostling Armie’s head off his shoulder, making him sit up and send Timmy a light glare.

“Excuse me? _You’re_ the one who turned him into a whiny cockblocker, not me. He was a virtual angel before he met you.” Armie tried his very best to not break character and start laughing as he poked Timmy in the chest. “So really, this is all _your_ fault.”

“Is that so?” Timmy said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, his gaze falling to Armie’s lips for half a second, before he slowly licks his own lips. Armie knows perfectly well he was being played, but he truly didn’t give a shit, and immediately leaned in and licked his way into Timmy’s mouth.

Timmy moans into the kiss and immediately straddles Armie’s lap, both of them more than a little eager to get back to business. Sinking his fingers into Timmy’s hair, Armie hears Rosie let out what can only be described as a desperate scream.

“Shit.” Armie groans, sadly, he’s heard that scream before, and knows that if they don’t get a move on and take Rosie outside, he’ll shit right there in his crate, and cry even louder. “I need to take him out so that he can do his thing.”

Gently tipping Timmy over onto his back, Armie stands up and starts putting his jeans back on. “You can just wait here, if you want to.” He says with a smile, watching Timmy stretching his back on the bed – the way his muscles lightly ripple beneath his skin is enough to make Armie’s mouth water. What he wouldn’t give to one day trace every single part of Timmy with his tongue.

“What? No? I’m coming with you.” Timmy says with a shake of his head and crawls over to the edge of the bed. He starts getting dressed right next to Armie, blowing his hair out of his face as he buttons his jeans, and narrows his eyes at Armie. “You really think I’m gonna let you steal Rosie’s last walk from me? Nu-uh buddy, this shit is mine to pick up, thank you.”

Armie chuckles and shakes his head, reaching out and slowly running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, before pulling him in for a quick kiss. “You’re cute, but if you think this is gonna be the last time you have to pick up after him, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Yeah?” Timmy whispered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he bites at his bottom lip to try and stop himself from smiling too widely. He honestly looks so goddamn adorable that Armie doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.

Armie takes Timmy’s hand in his own, and brings it up to his chest, giving it a light squeeze. “For sure, because if you think you’re getting rid of us now? Nah, man, I don’t know how to tell you this, but, uh, you’re pretty much stuck with us now.”

The smile that spreads across Timmy’s face just then, is so fucking beautiful, that it nearly takes Armie’s breath away, and he’s not at all prepared for Timmy literally jumping up into his arms. Luckily, since he’d been standing with his back to the bed, they don’t fall far – landing on the bed with a surprised shout, that quickly turns into a borderline hysterical laugh as they realize what had happened.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Timmy giggles, straddling Armie’s middle, but Armie just lightly shakes his head and pulls Timmy down for a kiss.

Running his hands down Timmy’s back, feeling the light gasps he breathes out against his lips, Armie forgets all about the reason they were getting dressed in the first place. At least until Rosie, once again, makes himself known – a second desperate scream sounding through the bedroom door.

“Fuck, Rosie.” Timmy groans, burying his face in Armie’s neck. “We’re being terrible parents.”

The way Armie’s heart both clenches, and skips a beat in excitement, as Timmy refers to them both as Rosie’s parents, or just, parents in general, is more than a little overwhelming. He truly can’t remember ever having felt this way with any of his previous partners, not even Liz – and he’d _married_ her.

He barely even knew Timmy, and yet, whatever this thing between them was, it truly couldn’t feel more _right_.

 

They finally manage to drag themselves out of the bedroom, and take a very grumpy Rosie out for a walk. They basically run down the stairs, as Rosie is in a bit of a hurry to get out and, well, do his thing.

Clearly he’d been holding it in for just a little too long, since the literal second they step outside the door and onto the sidewalk, he squats down and goes to town.

Armie had never really understood how such a tiny dog could have such giant turds, but, at least he wasn’t the one who had to pick it up this time – as Timmy had proclaimed himself the official shit picker upper on this walk.

They both feel really bad for having ignored Rosie’s pleas to be taken out for as long as they did, and decide to take him on an extra long walk to make it up to him. After all, Armie’s flight doesn’t leave for a good few hours yet, so they had time.

Walking towards the park, with Armie telling Timmy about the last time he took Rosie to the park – when he ran off on him – Armie feels Timmy’s hand slip into his own, and with a smile, he laces their fingers together. Looking at Timmy in his peripheral vision, he can see that his cheeks have darkened slightly with a blush, and that the smile on his face is so wide that Armie feels his own cheeks twinge in sympathy.

At the park, Timmy pulls one of Rosie’s tennis balls out of the pocket of his hoodie and throws it as far as he can for Rosie to chase, and when Armie raises a questioning eyebrow at him, he just shrugs. “It’s just a habit by now, you never know when you might end up at the park, and he likes it?”

Armie huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “You really have spoiled him rotten, haven’t you? Fucking christ.”

A look of worry flashes across Timmy’s face before he sees that Armie is smiling, and not actually mad, and then he just shrugs again, a smirk playing at his lips. “I’m not gonna apologize for treating your dog right, Armie.”

“Oh really?” Armie says with a rise of his eyebrows, and he’s about to lean in and capture Timmy’s lips in a kiss when Rosie comes running towards them – the tennis ball clutched between his teeth – and reality comes crashing in.

For the first time since they got to the park, he truly notices all the people around them. No one is actually watching them, as far as he could tell, but he wouldn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize Timmy’s carefully crafted coming out plan.

So instead, when Timmy stands up from bending down to take the ball out from Rosie’s mouth and throwing it away again, Armie lightly circles his wrist in his hand and looks at him with a soft smile.

“Just know, I’d kiss you if I could.”

 

Sadly, as it always does, time moves way too fast and it quickly became time for Armie and Rosie to head towards the airport. Since Timmy had been the one to book the tickets, he’d been the one who made sure that everything was in order for Rosie to safely fly home. Everything had gone perfectly well when Timmy took him with him from LA to New York, so Armie wasn’t really worried, but Timmy couldn’t seem to stop fretting about it.

“God, what was I thinking, checking him in as cargo?! I should’ve checked if you could’ve taken him with you into the cabin as like, hand luggage. Fuck, what if he gets scared in there? I should’ve –” Armie silences him with a finger to his lips, and he can see Timmy’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows.

“He’ll be fine, Timmy. He made it to New York in one piece, didn’t he?” When Timmy nods, albeit hesitantly, Armie smiles. “I love how much you obviously care about him, but Timmy, it’s going to be okay.”

“I just… I don’t want you to go.” Timmy croaks out, his eyes rapidly filling with tears, and Armie feels his heart breaking a little as he pulls him in for a hug. The way Timmy clings to him as he starts to cry definitely isn’t helping, and Armie is helpless to stop a couple of tears from rolling down his own cheeks as well.

“It’s not like this is going to be goodbye forever, Timmy.” Armie whispers, slowly stroking Timmy’s back as comfortingly as he can.

“How – How can you be so sure?” Timmy sobs into his shoulder, and after giving him a gentle squeeze, Armie carefully takes a step back and tilts Timmy’s head up with his index finger. It takes a while for Timmy to get his breathing under control and open his eyes to look at Armie, but he waits – softly rubbing his thumb against Timmy’s cheek.

When Timmy finally opens his eyes, and his eyes lock onto Armie’s, Armie smiles down at him and leans in to press a soft but chaste kiss to Timmy’s lips. “I already told you, you’re stuck with me now, and I meant it. If you think I’m just gonna get on this flight and forget all about you, you’ve got another thing coming, okay?”

Pressing another quick kiss to Timmy’s lips, Armie takes a step back and starts untying the bracelet he’s got on his wrist – tying it onto Timmy’s wrist instead. “I made this with Harper, during one of her arts and crafts phases when friendship bracelets were all the rage, and I want you to have it.” He explains, smiling as he hears Timmy’s breath catch in his throat. “So that when you feel yourself missing me, you can just look down at your wrist, and it’s like I’m right there with you.”

“Fuck, you _cheeseball_.” Timmy cries, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Thank you, I love it." 

 

Despite saying he hated airport goodbyes – both seeing them, and being involved in them – Timmy looks at Armie like he’s grown a second head when he suggests he and Rosie make their way to the airport alone. “No, I’m coming with you. I want all the time with you that I can get.”

While they’re walking down the street, with Timmy holding Rosie’s leash in one hand and Armie’s hand in the other, it’s easy to forget that they’re going to have to say goodbye for real in just a few short minutes. And as the airport comes into view, Timmy stops dead in his tracks, looking over at Armie with wide eyes.

“Fuck, I almost forgot. I never gave you my number! Give me your phone.” Armie fumbles his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Timmy, getting Rosie’s leash in return.

He tilts his head in confusion as he sees Timmy posing and taking a picture of himself, because what does this have to do with giving him his number? “What are you doing?”

“Taking a contact picture, of course.” Timmy says as if it’s perfectly obvious. Armie literally doesn’t have anyone in his phone programmed with a contact photo at all – Except Liz, but hers was of Darth Vader, to match the Imperial March ringtone he’d assigned her.

Getting his phone back from Timmy, he can’t help but laugh as he sees how the picture turned out. “Really? _That’s_ what you want me to have as your contact picture?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing.” Armie chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s very you.” Timmy just scoffs, and Armie couldn’t have stopped smiling even if he wanted to.

He was about to suggest that he’d call Timmy so that he’d have his number too, when he remembered that Timmy already did – from the day he’d first called him about Rosie.

“Text me when you land.” Timmy whispers, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes, before shrugging. “I mean, if you want to.”

“I definitely want to.” Armie says quietly, reaching out and cupping Timmy’s cheek, before quickly looking around, and when he finds nobody watching them, or even acknowledging them at all, he takes the chance to give Timmy a quick kiss. “You’re coming to LA soon, right?”

“Yeah. In like, ten days. I'll be on Ellen, and then I've got a couple of other things scheduled for some light promo.” Timmy nods, and Armie smiles widely, trying to tuck one of Timmy’s curls behind his ear.

“Then I’ll see you in ten days.” Armie grins, and Timmy’s eyes widen before a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Yeah?” He breathes out, nervously, once again biting into his bottom lip.

Armie gently frees Timmy’s bottom lip from between his teeth with his thumb, and softly rubs it to soothe any hurt. “If you think I’m letting you stay in a hotel, when I’ve got plenty of room, you’re crazy. Besides, Rosie is going to miss you.”

Timmy presses a kiss to the pad of Armie’s thumb, and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “Just Rosie, huh?”

“Uhm, well, you know. I _might_ miss you too. A little bit.” He says with a shrug, all the while smiling so widely his cheeks have already started aching.

Timmy wraps his arms around him and pulls him in for a hug, rubbing his forehead against Armie’s shoulder before burying his face in Armie’s neck and breathing him in, making a shiver run up Armie’s spine. “I’ll see you soon.” Timmy whispers, and Armie softly kisses the top of his head.

“Ten days.” Armie says quietly, and Timmy looks up at him with a smile.

“Ten days.” Timmy repeats with a nod.

 

Once they’re up in the air, and Armie remembers to connect his phone to the plane wifi, a message from Timmy trickles in, making him smile.

  
_T: I already miss you_  
_T: is that weird?_  
_A: I miss you too_  
_A: so, no, not weird_  
_T: ❤️✨_  
_A: I'll see you soon, only ten more days 😘_

He really did miss him an awful lot already, which considering just a little over 24 hours ago he hadn’t ever met the guy, was a little overwhelming. But he wasn’t about to let it scare him off, he was done being scared of his emotions – he was going to go into this with his heart wide open, and if he ended up getting his feelings hurt, then so be it.

At least he took a chance at real happiness. Because that, he does know for sure, Timmy made him truly _happy_ — the only other people in his life capable of that were his kids.

The flight is beyond ordinary, there’s not even any turbulence to spice things up, so before long, Armie falls asleep – only waking up when a flight attendant lightly nudges his shoulder to let him know they’re preparing for landing.

He feels more than a little groggy and disoriented, but quietly thanks her, and collects his things, getting ready to get off this plane as soon as possible. Now that he’s awake he can already feel his legs protesting being stuck in such a cramped space for so long.

Since he doesn’t have any luggage, he’s one of the first ones off the plane, and then he just needs to wait for Rosie to arrive. Luckily, that doesn’t take too long either, and it seems that air travel hasn’t bothered him in the slightest – and he sends a quick picture to Timmy, immediately getting a hearteye emoji in response.

To spare himself Nick’s mockery – the guy literally hadn’t stopped calling him Daddy in every single text he’d sent since the article came out – Armie decides to Uber home. When his phone vibrates in his pocket just a couple of minutes after the Uber arrives, Armie assumes that it’s gonna be a text from Nick or Liz or something, so when he picks his phone up and sees a notification from Instagram, he’s more than a little confused.

 __  
_tchalamet mentioned you in their story_

With a smile, he clicks it, and is immediately taken to Timmy’s story, which makes his heart swell.

  
_tchalamet: My apartment is so quiet rn 😭😭😭_  
_miss you guys @armiehammer_

He’d talked Timmy into keeping all of the dog items he’d bought while Rosie was staying with him, when he’d told him it’d make visits that much easier, the smile that had spread on Timmy’s face was one of the most beautiful sights Armie thinks he’s ever seen.

Just ten more days, he reminds himself, ten days and then he’ll get to see Timmy in person again. Until then, they’d have to survive off of Facetime and texts, but it was going to be more than worth it — after all, he’d much rather have him in his life through the phone, than not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I might have gone a wee bit overboard with the addition of images in this, but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I know that irl flying with pets isn’t always problem free, but, this is fiction where all pets make it through air travel perfectly okay because the alternative is just sad and we don’t go there. 
> 
> A super quick note to those of you reading Where Do I Sign — I haven’t forgotten about it, or abandoned it, I swear. I’ve just hit a minor snag and it’s not cooperating with me at all atm. There’s absolutely no lack of ideas, I know exactly what is going to happen next, but when I sit down to write — the words just will not come. So instead of trying to force it, and end up hating everything, I’m taking a teeny tiny break, to see if maybe that’ll help. It will be back though! Hopefully soon. Just, in case you were wondering ~ now you know. 
> 
> Aaaand, that was it, I think? Yeah. Hopefully you liked this chapter even if I seperated them at the end ❤️💖❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, with regular updates, how fancy.

Walking into his empty house, Armie can’t help but feel extremely alone. He’d always known his house was way too big for just one person, but it somehow felt even bigger now – after having spent the last day in Timmy’s cozy little apartment.

It didn’t usually feel quite _this_ big, but then he usually didn’t feel quite _this_ alone either. If it hadn’t been for Rosie he might have sat down and cried a little. He didn’t even want to imagine how Timmy was probably feeling, he knew all too well how fucking quiet your place got once Rosie left.

Thinking about Timmy, he couldn’t really stop himself, and totally did sit down to have a little cry – it was borderline insane how much he missed him already, considering the short amount of time they’d had together.

And no matter how crazy it might sound to an outsider, he truly couldn’t picture his life without Timmy in it anymore – not knowing him simply wasn’t an option, despite the fact that just 30 hours or so ago, that had been his reality.

Armie was contemplating being embarrassingly clingy and calling Timmy, just to hear his voice – even though it was getting late, and Timmy was probably already in bed. Instead, he was sat awkwardly wiping away his tears – or at least trying to, since new ones kept streaming down his face at a slightly alarming rate – when Rosie came waddling over, and licked at his face. He couldn’t help but smile at that, and after giving Rosie a belly rub his tears had dried up and his heart was feeling a little less bruised.

Yeah, he might be lonely – but at least he wasn’t actually _alone._

 

Nick drops by for breakfast the next day, walking into the kitchen with a wide grin and mischief lighting up his eyes. “Welcome home, daddy.” He throws out with a laugh, and Armie sends him a glare over his shoulder, before going back to tending to the pancakes, making Nick laugh even harder.

Once Nick had gotten most of his need for mockery out of his system, and Rosie had leveled him with a rather unimpressed glare as he tried to pet him, they were ready to have a normal conversation. “So, how was New York? Would any of the hotels let you bring Rosie, or did you just sleep at the airport?”

“Actually...” Armie starts with a sheepish smile. “I, uh, I ended up staying at Timmy’s.”

Nick’s eyes widen, and his jaw practically drops to the floor, but he looks strangely proud, for some reason. “Oh my god, you _fucked him_?!” He shrieks, and Armie just rolls his eyes.

“No, you idiot. I didn’t _fuck_ him. I…” Armie sucks in a breath, and swallows deeply, looking over at Nick who is staring back at him as if he’s grown a second head in the last couple of minutes.

“You absolute moron, you went and caught feelings didn’t you?” When Armie doesn’t even try to deny it, Nick lets out a long-suffering groan, and buries his face in his hands. “Armiiiieeee, _why?_ He’s a Hollywood superstar, why couldn’t you choose someone a little more available?!”

“I didn’t _choose_ him, Nick, it’s like… There wasn’t ever any choice, he’s just… I think he might be, you know, the one.” Armie whispers the last part, staring down at his half finished plate of pancakes, no longer feeling particularly hungry.

Nick is silent for a really long time, or at least it feels like that to Armie, in reality, it might’ve only been a minute. But while Nick gathers his thoughts, Armie silently prepares himself for Nick laying out all the reasons why a relationship between Timmy and him could never work, he was surprisingly good at that – he’d done the same with Liz before Armie proposed, said that he didn’t see them lasting because they were just too fundamentally different, but Armie had chosen to not listen to him, because he was in love, and _of course_ they were going to live happily ever after – no matter what Nick had to say.

Obviously, Nick turned out to be right, and he was the only one in their immediate group of friends who wasn’t surprised, or sad, when they announced their divorce. And when Armie had told him the real reason for their divorce, a couple of weeks later – namely the fact that he was gay – Nick had just smiled and said “I know man, I’m glad you figured it out.”

“Ah, hell.” Nick breathes out after what feels like an eternity, looking up at Armie and shaking his head with a smile. “You really are gone on him, aren’t you?” When Armie just nods, unable to stop a dopey – lovestruck – smile from spreading across his face, Nick playfully rolls his eyes, and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“He’s… God, I can’t even describe it, Nick, he’s just – He takes my breath away, and when I’m with him, it’s like… Like everything finally makes sense.” Armie knows it’s way too soon for him to be saying these things, especially since he doesn’t actually really know Timmy yet, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

The time he’d spent with Timmy in his apartment – he’d truly felt more like himself in those hours with him, than he did with Liz in their entire fucking marriage. When he tells Nick that, he smiles widely, looking genuinely happy for him, before nodding. “Well, then I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

Walking into work that day, Armie can tell by the way everyone is looking at him that they’d definitely seen the TMZ article – not that he gave a shit, he’d take this not so subtle staring and hushed giggling any day if it meant he’d get to have Timmy in his life.

Liz stops by his office sometime around lunch, and Armie knows she’s come just to talk about Timmy, despite it going against their agreement. So, he starts to count to three inside of his head, and he barely makes it past one before she clears her throat. “So, New York. He seemed… Young.”

Armie snorts, and raises an eyebrow. “You really wanna lecture me about age appropriate partners?” Not that he’d care what she thought about Timmy regardless, but it was a little hard to take her seriously when her own partner was basically twice her age.

Liz just rolls her eyes, and lays a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Think what you want, Armie, but I just want you to be happy.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that she’s not being entirely truthful, but he also knows that she _is_ trying, and for now – he’ll take it. “Well, thank you. I think… Yeah, I think he can make me very happy.”

Liz gives him a tight-lipped smile, and nods. “Good, I’m glad. Let me know next time he’s in town, I’ll make sure you can have the kids.”

Armie had been planning on asking for the kids when Timmy got there anyway, and he wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer – not that he thought it would’ve been an issue – but it was still really nice of Liz to offer it up in advance. “Thanks, yeah, I will.”

Liz turns to leave, but stops at the last minute, and looks over at Armie over her shoulder, smiling a little wickedly. “Oh, and Armie, now that you’ve hit 100k on Instagram – maybe it’s time to actually post something about the bakery for a change?”

Listening to the light clacking of Liz’s heels as she walks away, Armie frowns, because since when did he have 100 _thousand_ followers on Instagram? Last time he’d checked, he’d had like 45k. Which was already a lot, especially for an accountant – but 100k?!

That was _insane_.

Grabbing his phone, he opens the app, and goes to his profile, and sure enough 103 thousand followers. Just, what the fuck? He’d turned off notifications for people who he wasn’t in a mutual following with, so he had completely missed this whole thing happening.

But thinking back, he does remember Timmy making a note of him having quite a lot of followers when his agent had asked for Armie’s profile, and it makes him wonder just how many followers he’d actually had when Timmy had asked.

Armie sends him a quick text, not really expecting a reply right away, because – well, surely Timmy had better things to do with his day than text him, but his phone vibrates on his desk not even two minutes later.

  
_A: Dude, how many followers did I have on IG when you asked me about it the other day?_  
_T: uuuhmmm 🧐_  
_T: like 70k_  
_T: why?_  
_A: Jesus christ. I have 100k now.  _  
_A: I'm pretty sure this is your fault 😂_  
_T: ah, yeh. shit. sorry!_  
_T: I should've asked before tagging you 😔_  
_A: Nah, don't worry about man, I don't care ❤️_

 

Liz texts Armie after work, asking if he’s got plans or if it’s okay with him that Harper sleeps at his place for the night, because after she’d heard that Rosie was finally home, she refused to stay at Liz’s for a second longer. Liz had actually found her wandering down the sidewalk, intent on walking over to Armie’s by herself.

“I’m 4 years old, I know where dad lives.” She’d apparently said when Liz had asked her where she was going, so she figured it was for the best to just bring her over, or she’d keep sneaking out.

Harper comes running into the living room, squealing loudly when she sees Rosie asleep on his doggie bed in the corner, and practically throws herself on top of him. Luckily, Rosie was very much used to it, and just rolled over with a grunt, letting Harper rub his belly.

He snaps a quick picture and sends it to Timmy, and then his phone starts ringing almost immediately.

“Hey.” Armie picks up. “I miss you.” He hears Timmy let out a deep breath on the other end, and then a tiny sniffle, making him frown. “Tim? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Timmy croaks out. “I just… _Fuck_ , you have no idea how good it is to finally hear your voice.” And then Timmy starts laughing, a little hysterically. “God, listen to me, talking about you as if you weren’t here just _yesterday._ I… I just miss you, so much, and I – I’m not used to it.”

“You’re not the only one, Timmy. You know that right? I feel the same way.” Armie feels his own eyes welling up with tears as he listens to Timmy trying to get his breathing back under control. “Hell, even Rosie misses you.” He adds, hoping it will bring a smile to Timmy’s face.

But if anything, it seems to have the opposite effect, because Timmy lets out hurt whine, and Armie hears what sounds suspiciously like a sob. “I miss him, too.” Timmy cries. “It’s so fucking quiet here now, I… I really don’t like it.”

Armie has never wished for the ability to teleport as much as he wishes for it in that moment, because listening to Timmy crying on the phone, and not being able to wrap his arms around him and pull him in for a comforting hug, it very nearly breaks his heart.

“ _Baby_ , nine days, yeah? And then we’ll be together again, and with all the noise from the kids and Rosie, you’ll be longing for the quiet in no time.”

He hears Timmy chuckle lightly, and then there’s a loud sniffle, before Timmy’s quiet, and still wet sounding voice, comes through the reciever. “I doubt it. I think, being with you, and the kids, I’ll… I’ll probably never want to leave.”

There’s really only one answer to that, so with a wide smile, Armie says, “Good.”

 

They talk for a little while longer before Harper starts pestering Armie to take Rosie out for a walk, and Armie has to tell Timmy he’d talk to him later, before Harper decided he was too slow, and took the dog out without him – because she would.

Harper wants to take Rosie to the park, so naturally, they go to the park. He can’t stop smiling as he hears her lecturing Rosie on not running away again – saying there are a lot of scary strangers out there who could hurt him – as if she didn’t do the exact same thing herself just a couple of hours ago.

She also insisted on being the one to pick up after Rosie, and Armie definitely isn’t complaining about that. That’s the second walk in a row where he didn’t have to pick up any shit, so he’s feeling pretty damn good about that. If only every walk was like that.

Armie is sitting on a bench, watching Harper play fetch with Rosie, when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, and with a quick look at Harper – checking she’s staying in place and that Rosie isn’t running away too far – he pulls his phone out, smiling widely when he sees it’s a notification from Instagram saying that Timmy had posted something new.

The smile on his face gets even wider when he sees what Timmy posted, and quickly double taps it, before leaving a comment. He knows people are going to see it, and make their assumptions, but fuck it – it wasn’t like they were really wrong.

  
_tchalamet: Thinking about you ✨_  
_armiehammer: 😍_

 

Harper completely tired herself out at the park, and ends up falling asleep at the dinner table, landing face first in her plate of spaghetti – making Armie cackle, quietly of course, and then he takes a picture and sends it to Liz.

He sends it to Timmy, too, getting a message full of various heart emojis and sparkles in return.

After giving a very sleepy Harper a quick bath, and wrangling her into her pj’s, Armie comes back to the living room just in time to see his phone lighting up with a notification. He can’t deny he’s a little disappointed when he sees it’s just Nick, but then again, anyone who wasn’t Timmy would be a disappointment right then.

  
_N: link to Timmy's IG post_  
_N: You gave him your bracelet?_  
_A: Yeah?_  
_N: Wow..._  
_A: What?_  
_N: I can't believe you're actually 12_  
_A: Shut up 🖕_

With a shake of his head, he pours himself a glass of wine, and turns the TV on. Smiling to himself as he remembers that tomorrow, when he wakes up, there’d only be 8 more days until Timmy arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't thiiiiink Instagram gives you the option of only receiving notifications from mutuals, but whatever, IT DOES NOW 
> 
> \- And yes, I'm aware there is a word missing in Armie's text to Timmy, but by the time I spotted it I was too lazy to fix it, so, lets say it's like that for ~realism :D
> 
> \- No, I'm not gonna keep them apart for the next 8 chapters, promise 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and that you haven't gotten tired of my bad photoshop additions yet ❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the rating changed.... :D

Armie hadn’t bothered using his Instagram at all since he learned about all his new followers, not that he’d been all that active on there before that either. He’d mostly used it while he was still married to Liz, because she was basically _always_ on there, and he felt like it was the only way to stay on top of everything she posted, because she didn’t always tell him when she posted something with him in it.

He only really found out when she tagged him in it.

To be fair, she’d gotten better at keeping her private life private – but that might also just be because Armie had made a point of her overexposing the kids online when they were drawing up their custody agreement, and the lawyers had sided with him on that point, making Liz sign a contract that she wouldn’t post pictures of their children or him without explicit consent from him first.

He had tried to talk to her about it before, of course, but at the time their marriage was already falling apart and they were fighting every single day regardless, so it just became one more thing for them to yell at each other about.

Liz could’ve posted as many pictures of him as she’d like, he really didn’t give a shit about that, but his kids? He didn’t like the way she kept using them to promote their bakery, so when she tried running those by him, to get permission to post, he always turned them down. Regular family pictures however, he usually okayed those – because those were the kind he liked to post as well, and he might be many things, but a hypocrite wasn’t one of them.

A couple of days after her initial comment about Armie posting something about the bakery on his Instagram now that he had so many followers, Liz shows up at his office again, with a cupcake in her hand. She sets the cupcake down on his desk, and looks at him with a wide grin, instantly making him suspicious.

“What’s this?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at the cupcake.

“It’s a cupcake!” Liz laughs, “I mean, you work at a bakery, I thought you at least knew that much.”

“Hah, funny.” He deadpans, rolling his eyes. “I meant, why is it at my desk?” He knew for certain that Liz was about to ask him a favor, because she had literally never brought him a cupcake before – not even when they were still happily married.

“Well, I was thinking, maybe you’d want to take a picture with it, and post it to your Instagram?” She said with a small hopeful smile, and Armie rolled his eyes again, because of course.

Out of all the things she could have asked for though, taking a picture of a cupcake wasn’t actually the worst, so with a sigh, he nods. “Sure, whatever, I’ll photograph the damn cupcake.”

Liz claps her hands together with a wide smile. “Yay! Don’t forget to include the Bird Bakery hashtag!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves his hand around to indicate that he’d heard her, and then the second she leaves his office, he rolls his eyes so hard he almost gives himself a tiny headache.

He knows he’s not going to get away with just taking an above shot of the cupcake on his desk, so he decides to be artsy with it, and goes out into the bakery. Luckily, since the lunch rush is over and done with, it’s pretty quiet, so he doesn’t feel like too much of an idiot when he goes to finds the sign with the logo on it, and holds the cupcake up in front of it.

The picture really doesn’t turn out too bad, so he doesn’t bother checking in with Liz to hear if it’s good enough for posting, and just uploads it. He does include the hashtag, like she’d asked, but he knows she’s not going to be overly pleased with his caption, but whatever, it’s her own fault for not specifying what he should write.

_ armiehammer idk, cupcakes? #birdbakery _

 

Despite missing Timmy more and more every day, the rest of the week passes surprisingly quickly. It definitely helped that they’d started calling each other every night before bed – or well, thanks to the time difference, Timmy’s calls come in just around the time Armie finishes up the good night calls with his kids.

Which works perfectly for him, to be honest, this way he’s getting to spend his evenings with the people his heart beats the loudest for. Sure, they might not physically be there, but it’s enough – for now.

Then, one evening, just a couple of days before Timmy was due to fly out, he doesn’t call when he usually does. Normally, Armie probably would’ve started freaking out and overthinking it, worrying that maybe Timmy didn’t want to talk to him anymore, maybe he’d grown tired of him, realized that he didn’t actually want to start a relationship with a 30 something accountant with two children – but, if his many hours in therapy had taught him anything, it was to recognize those thoughts for what they were, and beat them into submission.

So, instead of letting himself get lost on the road of panicked what if’s, Armie decides to just be the one to Facetime Timmy first for a change.

When Timmy picks up, it’s a very sweaty, and flushed, version of his face that fills the screen of Armie’s phone, and when he says his usual greeting of “Armie! Hey, I missed you.” it’s suspiciously out of breath – but Armie can also see that he’s wearing his sleep shirt and sitting in the middle of his bed, so it wasn’t like he was mid-workout or anything, which could only mean…

“Were you jerking off?” Armie asks with a grin, loving the way Timmy’s eyes widen and the flush on his cheeks immediately darken.

“What? _No._ ” Timmy squeaks out while frantically shaking his head. “Why would you think? No – I wasn’t, I wouldn’t, no.”

Armie can’t help but start laughing, listening to Timmy try and defend himself. “Timmy, babe, come on. You’re, what, 23? You’re a big boy now, you’re allowed to jerk off.” Timmy just rolls his eyes at that, and tries to tuck his hair behind his ear. “Hell, it’s good for you even, should be doing it a lot.” Armie adds with a wink, making Timmy chuckle.

“Yeah, well, _thank you_. But, it doesn’t matter, because I _wasn’t_.” Armie can tell that Timmy is lying, the guy is ridiculously easy to read, but he doesn’t know why he feels the need to hide the fact that he was jerking it. Armie certainly had never had any problem letting people know when they’d interrupted him, but then Timmy clearly didn’t subscribe to Armie’s jerking off policy.

“Uhu, sure.” Armie says with a casual nod of his head, smirking down at his phone, sucking in a quick breath as a zip of electricity shoots up his spine when he sees Timmy’s eyes zero in on his mouth. The way Timmy then slowly licked his lips didn’t help matters either. 

Talking about Timmy jerking off had definitely made his blood start rushing south, and his dick was already working quite valiantly at filling out and getting hard.

Clearing his throat, Armie raises an eyebrow, and when Timmy’s eyes meet his own again, he grins. “So, you were, what, just going for a casual jog inside your bedroom wearing your pj’s then? Sounds legit.” He deadpans, watching Timmy shake his head, before groaning and looking up at the ceiling.

“Okay, fine! Fine, I was… I was watching porn, and I was _going_ to jerk off, but then you called, and well…” Armie is so busy watching the way his Adam’s apple is moving, he almost doesn’t hear what Timmy is actually saying, but when the words finally penetrates his brain, he looks up at Timmy’s embarrassed face with a soft smile.

“Ah, man, sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your plans.” He knew perfectly well, from experience, how much an aborted jerking off session truly sucked. Especially when you’d already gotten yourself well and truly worked up, just about to take yourself in hand and pull out all your favorite tricks to make sure you came as hard as fucking possible.

That had been the biggest drawbacks of having children, the way they’d just walk into your bedroom without announcing themselves at all – he loved them to death, don’t get him wrong, but the amount of times he’d had to dive beneath his duvet to try and refrain from scarring them for life…

Well, it certainly wasn’t a low number, let’s leave it at that.

Timmy sends him a sweet little smile, and bites into his bottom lip, making Armie’s dick twitch in his pants. “You didn’t. To be honest, speaking to you is better than any porn.”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes out, hearing his voice go all husky as he gets more and more turned on. “Do I make your dick hard?”

Timmy sucks in a breath, and Armie watches with a smirk as his eyes flutters shut as he groans. “Fuck, I… Yeah, you really do.”

“Shit.” Armie breathes out, reaching down to give his dick a light squeeze through his jeans. “Do you want to… You know?”

“Phone sex?” Timmy squeaks out, eyes wide, and Armie can’t stop himself from laughing a little at his reaction.

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t _have_ to, obviously. I just thought… We’re both well on our way to being hard and in need of a good jerk off session, so, why not do it together?”

Armie thought it sounded like a reasonable proposal, but he also did know that Timmy likely hadn’t done it before. Or maybe he had, Armie didn’t really know what constituted being a virgin these days, maybe it was just penetrative sex Timmy hadn’t had yet. Or maybe it truly was _everything_.

Selfishly, Armie hoped it was everything. The idea of being Timmy’s _first_ , it was more than a little exhilarating, and it made his inner caveman way too fucking happy.

“Yeah, yeah, I – Fuck, I really do want that. But… Do you think we can just – you know, no video? I…” Timmy looks down at his lap, and awkwardly scratches the side of his nose before looking back up at Armie with a sheepish smile. “I know it’s stupid, but, I kinda wanna save the visuals for when I’m there with you in person.”

Armie feels his heart melt and run into his veins, warming him up from the inside, and a soft smile takes over his face. “ _Babe_ , it’s not stupid at all. It’s actually really sweet.”

Being called sweet just made Timmy wrinkle his nose, and he looked so adorable that Armie couldn’t stop himself from screenshotting him, the extremely obvious camera shutter noise that Armie totally forgot would sound out, makes Timmy frown, and tilt his head in confusion. “Did you… What’d you screenshot me for?”

“Cause you’re cute.” Armie shrugs, a wide smile on his face. Laughing to himself as Timmy just shakes his head.

“You loser. I’m hanging up now!” Timmy calls out, and then the screen goes black.

It only takes about three seconds for Timmy to call him back, but Armie has already made it halfway to his bedroom, and his jeans are well on their way down his legs, getting kicked off and left in the hallway as he hits the accept call button.

“Alright.” Armie says with a laugh as he picks up, and throws himself onto his back on his bed. “Let’s get this party started!”

He hears Timmy chuckle, before a sharp intake of breath hits his ear. “I don’t think this is going to take all that long, shit.” Timmy mumbles out, making Armie grin as he kicks his boxers off and wraps his fingers around his dick, giving it a squeeze.

“ _Mm_ , I don’t need it to, just let me hear you.” He groans, rubbing his thumb against the underside of his cockhead, which immediately coats his slit with precome.

“Right. Uhm…” Timmy hesitates, but Armie can hear the slick slide of his hand on his dick through the phone, and the image that conjures up in his brain makes his fucking toes curl. “I – I mean, I’ve never done this before, so… How does it work exactly?”

“It works however we want it to, babe, don’t overthink it.” Armie breathes out, giving his dick a proper stroke for the first time, and he’s so fucking worked up he almost shoots all over himself just from that. “ _Fuck_ , you, just tell me what you want.”

Timmy responds with a loud moan, and Armie responds in kind, reaching down to pull at his balls so that everything didn’t just abruptly end. “I… Uhm – I, can I… I mean, can you just, _talk?_ ” Timmy whispers, and Armie can’t help but grin.

“Of course I can, baby. What do you want me to talk about?” If there’s one thing Armie knows how to do, it’s how to get his partners off with his words.

He’s never been shy with his dirty talk, and most people seemed to be surprisingly into that, which did surprise him a little bit, considering he thought he sounded like a fucking idiot most of the time. But, it made them come, really fucking hard at times, and that truly was all that mattered.

Armie can hear that Timmy has already started speeding up his strokes, and they haven’t even truly gotten started yet, so whatever it is he wants Armie to say, it must be turning him on like fucking mad. “Just… What you’d do to me if I was there right now?” Timmy says quietly, phrasing it as a question, probably thinking Armie was going to turn him down. But fuck no, Armie was so fucking on board for that.

“Fuck, baby, okay, of course I can do that. First, I’d kiss you.” Armie whispers, smiling as he hears Timmy’s breath stutter. “And while kissing you, I’d slowly run my hand down your chest, before wrapping my fingers around your dick and giving it a slow stroke.”

Timmy groans loudly at that, breathing out Armie’s name, and the sound of that sends sparks of pleasure through Armie’s dick, making him think he was coming for about half a second. “Yeah? Do you like that? Me touching you?”

Timmy moans again, and somehow the slick sound of him jerking himself gets even louder, or maybe Armie is just listening for it more now. “Yes, fuck, yes, you’re so good.” Timmy gasps, and Armie smirks, lightly pinching his nipple – knowing how that always made him whine, and sure enough.

The way Timmy reacted to hearing that, it was fucking beautiful, there was no other word for it. The moan that practically tore it’s way out of his throat, clearly taking him by surprise, Armie couldn’t fucking wait to see what he looked like when he made that noise.

“Can you feel the way I’m riding your thigh, baby? How it’s getting all wet and sticky from my dick? Jerking you off is getting me so fucking hot, I just can’t help it.” Timmy just groans at that, and Armie twists his hand on his dick, making him see fucking stars. “Fuck yeah, baby, pinch your nipple for me, pretend it’s me biting it.”

The noise Timmy makes at that, Armie just knows he’s coming, he doesn’t even need Timmy to tell him. “Fuck, Armie, I – Baby, _shiiiit_.”

Listening to the sound of Timmy orgasming, Armie speeds up his strokes and starts jerking himself faster and rougher than he usually would, tipping over the edge with a loud cry of Timmy’s name. He listens to Timmy’s breathy afterglow gasps as he milks the final drops of come from his dick, it’s been a long fucking time since he came as hard as that.

“Fuck, that was good.” Armie laughs, running his fingers through the pool of come on his stomach. “Made me come so hard, baby.”

“Yeah, me too, _shit_.” Timmy says through a yawn. “Gonna put me right to sleep, christ.”

Armie chuckles at that, and runs a hand through his hair, slowly getting his breathing back under control. “Then you should go to sleep, and I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.”

“Mhm, yeah, sounds good, yeah.” Timmy slurs out before he hangs up, making Armie chuckle.

Finding out that Timmy would be the type of person to immediately fall asleep after sex wasn’t actually all that surprising, and Armie couldn’t wait for him to get there so that he could truly wear him out.

 

The next day, Timmy was more than a little embarrassed about having fallen asleep so quickly, but when Armie reassured him that he thought it was adorable, it seemed to pass fast enough.

They didn’t have full on phone sex again, but their conversations didn’t exactly stay completely PG either, and it wasn’t that Armie wasn’t already excited for Timmy to come stay with him, but now he was definitely _excited_. He couldn’t fucking wait to be able to show Timmy just how good he could make him feel.

As the day of Timmy’s arrival kept getting closer and closer, he figured it would probably be a good idea to actually let Liz know, so that she didn’t make any plans with the kids – not that Armie would be against taking them to birthday parties, but he wasn’t sure that was quite how Timmy had pictured his stay at Armie’s house.

Since he's a fucking master of procrastinating, and generally forgetting to do things, Armie waits until the day before Timmy is due to arrive to actually go and ask Liz about getting the kids for the week. It's around lunch when Armie knocks on the door of Liz’ office, and steps in and closes the door behind him before she has the chance to say that she’s busy. “So… Timmy is gonna be staying with me for a few days, he arrives tomorrow. So, you know, if we could have the kids for a few days, that’d be great.”

Liz watches him in silence for a short while, before one of her eyebrows starts to raise. “Already? That was fast? It’s only been, what, a week since you saw him last?”

“Nine days, yeah.” Armie nods, and Liz snorts.

“Look at you, counting the days, that’s cute.”

“Yeah, well.” Armie shrugs. “What can I say, he’s… He’s worth counting the days for.”

Liz just rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t say anything else, just picks up her phone and starts swiping through things on the screen. “Yeah, we don’t have anything planned this week, actually. And since it’s your weekend anyway, why don’t you just keep them? I mean, you can text me if you want me to come pick them up, but, if you want to keep them for the week, then go ahead.”

Armie can tell by the overly sweet smile on Liz’s face, that she doesn’t think Timmy is going to handle the kids being there the whole time, and that this wasn’t just about her being nice and accommodating, but he wasn’t in a mood for a fight right now, so he lets it go.

Besides, proving Liz wrong was one of his favorite things to do, so he was looking forward to being able to do that when he and Timmy would hand the kids over to her later.

“That sounds great, thank you.” He says with a smile, and leaves her office.

The rest of the work day is made up of nothing more than numbers upon numbers upon numbers, but if nothing else, it makes the hours fly by. And as he’s standing in his kitchen, heating up a couple of burgers, he sends a text to Timmy.

_ A: Tomorrow _  
_ T: I can’t wait to see you again 🤩_  
_ T: Ten days felt like a fucking lifetime  
A: I missed you too ❤️_

He almost couldn’t believe that the ten days were finally over and done with. Like Timmy had said, in a lot of ways it had felt like a fucking lifetime, but at the same time, it also kinda felt like they had passed in the blink of an eye. But truly, the only thing that mattered, was that tomorrow at this time, he would have Timmy in his arms, and he honestly couldn’t fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUNION NEXT CHAPTER WOO!!!  
> Then they can have sex while actually touching each other, how about that? 
> 
> As already established, I am shiiiit at angst, so, despite Liz's best intentions, the kids are gonna fucking love Timmy and vice versa, so don't go giving yourself ulcers worrying about that ❤️
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be seeing you soon with the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

Armie had set his alarm to 5:30, so that he could go into work early and finish his daily tasks before Timmy was due to arrive in the afternoon. It sounded like a perfectly reasonable plan the night before, but when the alarm rang out – Armie wanted nothing more than to throw his phone out the fucking window, and sleep for _at least_ five more hours.

Even though he knows that it won’t make much of a difference, he hits the snooze button and lets himself fall back asleep for another ten minutes. This time when the alarm is screaming into his ear, it somehow feels even worse than it did the first time, and with a loud groan he pats the bed, searching for his phone to turn the alarm off.

When he finally manages to locate the phone and get it to stop screaming at him, he’s no more awake than he was ten minutes ago, and for half a second he considers saying fuck it to his plan, and going back to sleep. After all, he didn’t need to be at work until 9 – which would mean he’d get at least three more hours of sleep, and that honestly sounded like fucking heaven right about now.

But then that would also mean that he wouldn’t get to see Timmy until work was done in the evening, and that was just, no. He’d waited fucking long enough.

So, with a grunt, he sits up against the headboard, and grabs his phone – quickly scrolling through the news to make sure Trump hadn’t accidentally started the end of the world while he was asleep, you never knew these days. He’s just about to put the phone down and head for the shower, when he sees the Instagram app telling him he had a new notification.

He doesn’t know what it is he’s hoping for, but when he sees that it’s just a DM from Timmy’s agent, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed. He toys with the idea of just leaving it unread, but on the off chance that it contains some important information – not that he has any fucking idea what would even constitute as important with these people – he opens it, and immediately starts to frown.

Reading through the message, essentially asking him how he’d feel about having his love life talked about on TV – or being hidden away as a dirty little secret, he can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed.

It’s not that he’d forgotten about the fact that Timmy was famous – which essentially just meant that his life wasn’t purely his own anymore, that there would always be other people to consider – because he was perfectly aware of that fact. The thing he had, however, forgotten to consider, was what that meant for _him_ going forward.

It takes him about five minutes to work out that he doesn’t give a shit, all he cares about is what’s best for Timmy, and that’s exactly what he writes in his reply. He can’t help but roll his eyes at the reply he gets just a few seconds later, because sure, he says they’re going to do what’s in Timmy’s best interest – but telling him what exactly that would entail, clearly wasn’t part of the plan.

_B: I know this is very short notice, and I apologize for that, but I just got off the phone with the people behind the Ellen show, and they wanted to know if they could bring up the subject of you and Timothée’s relationship – mostly whether there actually is one. Of course I already talked this through with Timothée, but he’s insisting that it should be your choice. So, I guess what I’m asking is this; how would you feel if Ellen were to ask Timothée about you?_  
_A: Honestly? I don’t give a shit. People can think what they want. The only thing I care about is what’s best for Timmy. So… Just do that.  
_ _B: Thank you! We’ll make sure everything is in Timmy’s best interest. _

While in the shower, he comes to the realization that the reason they probably didn’t tell him anything about the plan, was probably that they had decided that what was best for Timmy, would be to shut down any and all talk of him, so they could pretend he didn’t exist until Timmy could come out on his own – without a pathetic, divorced, 30 something single dad, riding his coattails.

He can’t deny that it did sting a little, to know that he’d been judged by literal strangers as unfit for Timmy. But on the other hand, the only thing he actually cared about, was what Timmy thought, and what Timmy wanted – and by some fucking miracle, what Timmy wanted, seemed to be him.

 

He clocks in at work a few minutes past 6, accidentally scaring the cleaning lady half to death when he steps into his office and finds her emptying his trashcan. He’s only ever seen her in passing, since she usually leaves around the time he normally arrives, and to be honest he’d completely forgotten she would be even be there.

“I’m so sorry!” He says with a sheepish smile, and she just shakes her head, quickly wiping down his desk before leaving.

Diving into his work, Armie completely loses track of time – not that it’s necessarily all that interesting, but there was _a lot_ of it, especially considering he tried to get ahead of his schedule, so that he could take a couple of days off while Timmy was here.

So when there’s a knock at his door, and he looks up to find that it’s already 8, he’s more than a little surprised.

“You’re here early.” Liz says with a frown as she closes the door behind her. “Any particular reason? I mean, you whined your way into a 9 to 5 workday just so you wouldn’t have to get up early, so what gives?”

Raising his arms to stretch out his back, Armie lets out a quiet groan and starts rubbing out some of the tension that’s built up in his neck from hunching over the computer for hours. “I’m planning on leaving early today, since Timmy is arriving around 3, I want to be able to go pick him up.”

Liz just raises an eyebrow, and hums. “I see, well, as long as your work doesn’t suffer…”

Armie can’t help but roll his eyes, and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Don’t you fucking start, I literally just said I got here early so I’d finish in time, my work isn’t going to fucking suffer.”

Raising her hands in defense, Liz quickly shakes her head, “There’s no need to get snippy, Armie. Work should always be your top priority, getting laid can wait.”

Knowing that if he opens his mouth now, they’d be stuck in a screaming match for the next couple of hours and he’d definitely be late to meeting Timmy, is the only reason Armie doesn’t take the bait and snaps back with something incredibly rude.

Instead he sighs, and gestures towards his computer. “Was that it? It’s just, I have work, and you know, it’s my _top priority,_ so unless you had something else you’d like to discuss – work related, that is, I think it’s time you leave.”

“Actually, I just wanted to say, your cupcake photo the other day? It was good. You could’ve done better with the caption,” Liz says staring pointedly at him as he shrugs, “but overall, it was good. We gained quite a few followers on our account, too, so, yeah. You did good.”

“Why, thank you. Just don’t expect me to make it a habit, we separated our private accounts from the business account for a reason, and you know it.”

Rolling her eyes, Liz opens the door to Armie’s office and starts stepping out, before stopping and turning to look back at him with a small smirk. “Have fun with lover boy later, and don’t forget to pick the kids up tomorrow, they’re so excited to spend a whole week with their dad.”

“I’m not gonna forget, Timmy and I are really excited to spend the week with them, too.” And truly, they were. Armie was a little worried that the kids wouldn’t like Timmy, but then again, Harper hadn’t ever met a stranger she didn’t like, and Ford… Well, as long as you let him play with his toy tractor, you could be the Prince of Egypt for all he’d care.

With another roll of her eyes, Liz huffs out what sounds suspiciously like “We’ll see.” under her breath, before sending Armie a blinding smile and closing the door behind her.

 

Since he’d already been interrupted, Armie decides it’s time for a snack, and heads out into the bakery and grabs a couple of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of coffee before heading back towards his office.

Munching on the cookie while opening Instagram, Armie can’t help but smile as he sees that Timmy has posted a new picture – then he sees the comments underneath it and snorts to himself before double tapping.

_tchalamet: ✈️ 🙌_  
_brookemicha: Yaaas king!!  
_ _queeniek: Best photographer 😘_

While Armie was busy being amused at the random comments people felt comfortable with leaving on someone’s public profile – just because they had a familiar face – Timmy posts a story, so of course Armie has to click on it.

The sight of Timmy snapping a picture of himself in what is obviously the airport bathroom mirror, is more than a little adorable, so of course Armie immediately screenshots it – even if you can’t see Timmy’s face at all.

Armie thinks about texting Timmy to tell him he’s looking mighty hot in that picture, but decides to wait until later – when he can tell him in person, and then show him exactly how hot he gets him.

Then just as he’s about to put his phone down and get back to work, it starts ringing, and when he sees Timmy’s goofy contact picture fill his screen, he can’t help but smile.

“Baby!” He calls out with a grin as he picks up, “I’ve missed you so much, I’m so excited to finally see you.”

“Armiiieeee, me too. Missed you, _so much_.” Timmy says quietly over the general hum of the overlapping voices in the background. “I actually called to tell you I’ll be boarding soon, and I realized we forgot to plan how I was going to be getting to your place? I mean, I don’t have your address, so, if you want me to Uber there or something, you’re going to have to send it to me.”

“Oh.” Armie can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that, he’d taken it a little for granted that Timmy would want him to pick him up at the airport, but an Uber definitely made more sense. Especially if they wanted Timmy to avoid getting papped with him again – since you’d always find a few of those at the airport. “I was kinda thinking I was gonna come pick you up?”

Nervously biting his nails, Armie hears Timmy suck in a breath on the other end of the line. “Yeah? I’d love that!” He says happily, and Armie’s stomach immediately fills with warmth at the sound of Timmy smiling.

“Oh, no, wait. Shit. I’m gonna be arriving at the private terminal, because Brian didn’t want there to be any photos – paparazzi or otherwise. It was basically the only reason he allowed me to post anything from the airport at all.” Timmy groans, and Armie lets out a thoughtful hum.

“I see… But, do you think, I mean, it’s not like I don’t know where to go, so, maybe I could still pick you up? As long as they’d let me in, of course.” He can practically _hear_ Timmy thinking through the phone, and he can’t help but smile.

“I’ll call Brian! He’s the one that deals with all this… This _famous_ shit, I just go where I’m told, man.” Timmy says with a laugh, “I really hope it works out, because, I don’t want to wait a single minute more than I have to before I see you again.”

“Me either, babe, me either. Text me when you’ve talked to him?” Armie isn’t really sure what to expect from Brian after the DM’s this morning, it’s very possible that he’s just projecting his own insecurities onto the situation, but it’s also very much possible that Brian doesn’t think he’s good enough for Timmy. Despite never having met him, or even really talked to him.

That was the worst thing about it all, really, feeling like he was being judged and found wanting by a guy who didn’t even _know_ him. What strangers thought of him, he didn’t care, but this Brian guy – he was clearly an important person to Timmy, so what would Armie do if Brian truly hated him?

“Of course. But… Please don’t hang up yet?” Timmy’s voice cracks on the last word and it goes all squeaky, and in any other situation Armie probably would’ve poked fun at him for it, but this didn’t feel like the right time for that at all. Because, if anything, Timmy sounded… Scared?

“What’s wrong?”

He hears Timmy’s breath shake as he takes a deep breath in, and Armie doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to hug someone through the phone this badly before. “I… It’s just, I fucking _hate_ flying, and I know it’s stupid, but I – I just want to hear your voice? Please?”

Hearing that Timmy is about to start crying, Armie lets out a comforting sound, before saying with a smile, “It’s not stupid babe, if you need me to talk, then trust me, I can talk.”

They talk about everything and nothing for the next 20 minutes until Timmy is due for boarding – or, more accurately, _Armie_ talks. He talks so much his throat is all but dried out, but it’s all worth it when Timmy whispers a heartfelt “Thank you.” before they hang up.

Armie is in the middle of trying to work out where exactly the purchase order for last week’s egg delivery had gone, when his phone vibrates on his desk. It’s from Timmy, and just that is enough to make him smile, but the content definitely also helps, maybe this Brian guy wasn’t half bad after all.

 __  
_T: We’re good! When you arrive at the security gate, just tell the guard you’re there for me, they’ve got your name on record and should let you in 👍_  
_A: Good. Can’t wait to see you again 😘_

 

The next few hours pass in a blur, Armie had managed to find the purchase order he’d been looking for, thankfully, but it had proved to only be the tip of the iceberg. He’d somehow managed to sort through everything in the end though, and he was so far ahead of the schedule now, that he could essentially take the entire week off if he wanted.

He knew Timmy was here for work though, and wouldn’t be available _all the time_ , so he still planned on dropping by – but, only for a few hours at a time. Knocking on Liz’s door to tell her he’s heading out, she just rolls her eyes and waves him away, so he leaves without saying another word.

Driving over to the private LAX terminal, Armie can’t help but remember the few times he’d used it for himself, it had always felt a little too over the top and stuffy for him. He’d never really seen the point of it, not for himself at least, but Liz had been too busy being starry eyed at the idea of being treated like she was famous, so he’d just gone with it. After all, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it.

He’s stopped at the gate, of course, but when he says he’s there for Timmy, and the guards take a look at his driver’s license and whisper between themselves for a couple of minutes, he’s allowed to drive through.

Parking his car next to a very shiny, and very _orange_ Lamborghini, he can’t help but chuckle. Mostly because his station wagon looked fucking ridiculous next to a car like that. He probably could afford to buy one of those himself, if he really wanted – actually there was no probably about it, he definitely could afford it, but he was perfectly happy with his station wagon. He loved it even more since he knew that Liz had fucking _hated_ it, from day one, and would have much rather seen him driving around in this gaudy Lamborghini.

What he’d actually wanted, was a minivan, but when he’d told Liz that, she had thrown a fit. So, he’d gone and bought the station wagon instead, even though that wasn’t at all what Liz had wanted him to get, she had wanted something more… Rich. But when he told her she could use her own fucking money if she wanted to drive around in a car that was worth more than a regular person’s house, she’d shut up.

Mostly because she couldn’t afford a car like that without him, and she knew it.

Armie had never been more grateful for his dad being a paranoid piece of shit, and forcing them to sign prenups before getting married, than he was when they were in the middle of their divorce settlements. The look on Liz’s face when she realized she wouldn’t be seeing a single penny of the Hammer fortune, as petty as it is, Armie still wishes he could’ve had that framed.

Naturally, he did still pay child support, but that money was earmarked for the kids, so she didn’t get to spend a dime of it on herself.

A smiley hostess welcomes him as he steps inside the terminal, and almost immediately, he’s offered a glass of champagne. “Oh, thanks, but, uhh. I’m driving.” The hostess looks slightly horrified, and immediately bows her head and starts spewing out apologies.

“Of course sir, sorry sir, but we have non alcoholic champagne too?” He accepts it with a shrug, and smiles at the hostess as she backs away. He’s never been more happy for the fact that he works mostly alone, in an office, because he can’t even imagine what a regular work day for the people in this place must be like.

They definitely had NDA’s up the wazoo, so you’d never hear anything in public, but he already knew the entitlement of the rich… If he didn’t lose his fucking mind, he probably would have been fired after just one day – most likely for conduct unbecoming, aka talking back when he should’ve kept his mouth _shut_.

That had always been his weakness, not knowing when to shut up. Or, more accurately, knowing perfectly well when to shut up, but still not doing it.

One by one people start to trickle in to the terminal, but Armie honestly couldn’t care less about who was there, the only person he gave a shit about hadn’t arrived yet, so he keeps sipping his champagne and scrolling through his phone.

Until finally. “Armie!”

His head snaps up so fast it’s a wonder he didn’t give himself whiplash, but there he is, with a gorgeous smile on his face. “Timmy.”

Armie has barely managed to get to his feet when Timmy comes barreling into him, wrapping his arms so tightly around his middle that it actually almost hurts a little. “I’ve missed you so much, I can’t believe you’re here.” Timmy murmurs into Armie’s chest.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Armie whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head before taking a small step back, smiling down at Timmy as he immediately pouts and steps right back into Armie’s embrace.

“No, come back, I don’t wanna let go of you yet.” Timmy whines, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“I can’t kiss you if you’ve got your face buried in my shirt though.” He whispers, and Timmy’s head immediately tips back to look up at him, taking a small step backwards.

“Oh, well, when you put it like that...” Timmy says with a soft smile, and then he gets up on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck. “Well? Aren’t you going to ki–”

Armie bends his head down slightly and presses his lips to Timmy’s, essentially swallowing the rest of his sentence, but judging by the moan that escapes through Timmy’s lips and into Armie’s mouth, he doesn’t really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the reunion.  
> Next chapter... _Reunion._
> 
> The private terminal at LAX looks super fancy, sadly, I am not rich, so I’ll never go there. Does amuse me though, knowing that celebrities have that option, so they can exit LAX perfectly unseen, and yet...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol okay, so I lied, there will be no sexy reuniting in this chapter, because these assholes didn't wanna shut up about cars and houses and, well, you'll see. 
> 
> Next chapter tho, I promise!

Walking out of the LAX terminal hand in hand with Timmy, Armie swears the sun is shining a little brighter than it did before. Timmy is talking a mile a minute about how much he’s missed Rosie, and how excited he is to meet Armie’s kids, and that he wants to buy them a little present or something, so maybe they could drop by a toy store before heading back home?

Armie pulls Timmy in for a quick kiss, interrupting his question about whether Harper was more into horses or dinosaurs at the moment. “Babe, you know you don’t have to buy them anything right?” He asks with a smile as he carefully brushes away an eyelash from Timmy’s cheek.

“I just… I want them to like me.” Timmy whispers, looking down at his feet.

Feeling his heart clench, Armie gently grabs Timmy’s chin between his thumb and index finger, and tips his head back. When their eyes meet again, Armie smiles down at Timmy, who is nervously chewing on his bottom lip, before softly kissing the tip of Timmy’s nose, making him giggle. “They’re gonna love you, I have no doubt in my mind.”

“How can you be so sure?” Timmy mumbles, still chewing lightly on his bottom lip. “I’ve never like, hung out with children before, I don’t… Just, how can you be so sure they’re not gonna absolutely hate my guts?”

“Timmy, baby, you _stole_ my dog, and now we’re… I don’t know, dating?” Armie says with a laugh, watching Timmy’s cheeks darken with a blush before he nods, a sheepish smile on his face. “Yeah, so I’d say I have it on pretty good authority that it’s damn near impossible to _not_ love you.”

“I still want to get them something though.” Timmy says as he takes Armie’s hand in his again, and threads their fingers together. “I know you said I don’t have to, but, I _want_ to.”

“As long as you’re not planning on spoiling them as much as you did Rosie, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Armie says with a laugh, poking Timmy in the side with their entwined hands.

“Hah hah, very funny.” Timmy deadpans, before breaking out into laughter. “I admit I went a little overboard with Rosie, but come on, you’ve seen him. How can you say no to those puppy eyes?”

Armie snorts loudly before shaking his head and looking over at Timmy with amusement. “Oh man, Harper is going to fucking _own_ your ass.”

Timmy just shrugs and smiles softly back at Armie. “Well, from the pictures I’ve seen, she’s basically a mini you, so, of course she will.”

Unable to stop himself from kissing him again, Armie pulls Timmy into his arms and kisses him softly on the lips, before he starts pressing quick kisses to his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and generally everywhere he could reach – all the while Timmy was spluttering and laughing at him.

“Armieeee, what’re you –” Once again Arme swallows Timmy’s words with his mouth, but the way Timmy immediately sinks his fingers into Armie’s hair and kisses him back, it’s clear he’s very much on board with this plan.

 

They lose track of how long they stand there, making out like a couple of horny teenagers, but when they eventually pull back, Timmy’s lips are more than a little kiss swollen, his cheeks are flushed and his hair is standing in every which direction. “God, you look good like that.” Armie breathes out, licking his lips, smirking slightly as he sees Timmy’s eyes tracing the movement of his tongue.

“Like what?” Timmy whispers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and Armie can’t help himself from leaning in and kissing him again. Armie sucks Timmy’s bottom lip back into his own mouth, before gently biting on it, making Timmy groan.

“With your lips all swollen from kissing me, I can’t wait to see how you’ll look after you’ve been sucking me off.” Armie murmurs quietly against Timmy’s lips, kissing him for a final time before taking a step back.

He feels a smirk pulling at his lips as Timmy is just staring wide eyed up at him, hardly even breathing, before a loud whine escapes through his lips. “Fuck, Armie, you can’t just… God, you can’t just _say_ things like that, gonna make me fucking shoot off in my pants, _shit_.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Armie says with a wink, laughing when Timmy levels him with an unimpressed glare.

“Maybe, if you’re so keen, _you_ could be the one coming in your pants in public.” Timmy says while poking him in the chest, and Armie just hums, taking Timmy’s hand in his again and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind that either.” He says with a grin, and Timmy just shakes his head at him as they start walking towards the parking lot.

“Well, who knows, maybe one day.” Timmy laughs, before looking around at the cars, obviously trying to find Armie’s – despite never having seen it before in his life. “Now, where’s your car?”

Armie waves towards his station wagon, still parked next to the orange Lamborghini. “It’s over there.”

Timmy’s gaze follows the direction of Armie’s hand, and he immediately stops dead in his tracks, staring up at Armie with wide eyes. “You drive a _Lamborghini?!_ ”

“What? _No._ ” Armie laughs, shaking his head before pointing to his station wagon. “No, my car is the one next to it.”

“Ah, yeah, that makes more sense.” Timmy nods, “you don’t really seem like a Lamborghini type of a guy.”

Armie chuckles and unlocks his car, opening the backdoor so Timmy could throw his bag in there. “Even if I was, I don’t think I could even _fit_ into that car.”

Timmy lets out a confirming hum, a small smile playing at his lips, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off the Lamborghini. “It’s kinda cool though. I mean, if you’re really into showing off.”

“Take a picture, man, it’ll last longer.” Armie jokes, but Timmy’s eyes immediately lights up, and he fumbles his phone out of his back pocket.

“You know what, yeah! This would look really cool on Instagram.” Armie can’t help but laugh as he watches Timmy trying to find the best angle to photograph the car, before giving up with a pout. “It’s not coming out how I want it. If only there was a way to get like…” He cuts himself off while giving Armie a curious once over, narrowing his eyes slightly. “How tall are you again?”

“6’5, why?” Armie is getting a bad feeling based on the incredibly fake innocent smile that’s spreading on Timmy’s face. It’s mostly a bad feeling because he knows, no matter what Timmy asks for next, he’ll do it, because he cannot fucking say no to him – he’s too fucking cute for that.

“What I really want, is an overhead shot, so… Will you let me get on your shoulders?” Timmy is practically bouncing on his tip toes, and Armie just lets out a defeated groan and buries his face in his hands.

“Armieeee, come on! Do it for the gram!” Timmy laughs, laughing even harder when Armie just levels him with an unimpressed glare. “Come on, pleaaaaase?”

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Armie starts to bend down, so that Timmy could climb onto his shoulders. “Yes! Thank you!” Timmy cackles, before carefully straddling Armie’s neck, wrapping his arms around his head when Armie slowly starts to stand up.

“You know when you’re holding your arms in front of my eyes, I can’t see anything, right?” Armie chuckles, and Timmy immediately lets go with a whispered apology. “It’s fine, babe, just take your picture, you’re heavier than you look.”

Timmy guides Armie around until he has enough pictures to choose from, and kisses the top of his head before letting him know he was done and Armie could let him down. “Thank you so much, seriously.” Timmy says with a smile, and gives Armie a quick kiss.

Armie watches with a smile as Timmy taps away at his phone while getting into the car. “There! Posted.” Timmy grinned, staring expectantly over at Armie.

“What?”

“Well, aren’t you gonna like it?” Timmy asks with a raise of his eyebrows, and Armie can’t help but snort.

“Seriously?”

With a shrug, Timmy starts chewing on his bottom lip. “You don’t have to, obviously, but… I like it when you like my stuff.”

Armie leans in and kisses Timmy’s cheek, “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that right?” but he takes his phone out of his pocket, and finds the post, quickly double tapping before putting the phone into the cup holder and starting the car.

  
_ tchalamet: They see me rollin… _  
_ pauladubois: We stan a rich king_  
_ savannahmarie: omg waaaaant 🔥 💯_

 

The drive back to Armie’s house normally doesn’t take all that long, considering it’s LA, but since Timmy wanted them to stop at a toy store so he could buy the children something — and then felt bad for not getting Rosie anything, so they had to stop by a pet store as well — it took them nearly two hours to get home.

Pulling into his driveway, Armie can hear Timmy’s shocked gasp from beside him, so he immediately parks the car and turns towards him. “What? What’s wrong?” Timmy is too busy staring out of the window to hear him, so Armie pokes him in the shoulder. “Timmy?”

“Hm? Oh! No, nothing’s wrong, just… _This_ is your house? It’s fucking huge, oh my god.”

With a sheepish smile, Armie nods. He’d always known his house was way too big for just one man, and a dog, but when he and Liz were separating, he’d just bought the first house that was available in the nearby area, and it turned out to be this enormous _family_ house. It was even bigger than the one he’d lived in with Liz before they got divorced, and that one was fucking huge as well.

“I mean, I know you said you had money, but, wow. This is… I don’t know why I was so impressed by that Lamborghini earlier, clearly it was _your house_ I should’ve been photographing!” Timmy says with a laugh, before turning towards Armie. “I bet you could fit my entire apartment into your, like, bathroom.”

When Armie just shrugs, because it’s not like Timmy was actually wrong, Timmy lets out a loud cackle. “Oh man, and to think, Brian said I needed to watch out in case you were only after me for money. Just wait until I show him _this_.” And then he gets out of the car and starts taking a whole bunch of pictures.

Meanwhile, Armie was still stuck on the fact that Brian had thought he was some kind of gold digger. He understood perfectly well that someone like Timmy would have to be careful, and that there most definitely were gold diggers out there, but, what about him was it that screamed gold digger to Brian?

He hadn’t let Timmy pay for First Class plane tickets, even though he had practically demanded to, so what the fuck?

Shaking his head, he decides to just drop it, because honestly, if he was going to continue beating himself up over what _Brian_ might be thinking of him, then this entire trip would be ruined, and he refuses to let that happen.

“Oh, hey, Brian wants to know if we can use your house for a photoshoot at the end of the week? Apparently, and I quote ‘it has the aesthetics we’ve been looking for’” Timmy says with a roll of his eyes. “I swear the aesthetics he’s talking about is just like… _Rich_. But you can always say no, you know, please don’t feel obligated to say yes just cause he asked.”

Armie just shrugs, he honestly doesn’t care either way. It would actually be kinda cool to see Timmy being photographed in his home, maybe they could even have some of them framed at some point. “I don’t really care, tell him it’s fine, as long as whoever shows up cleans up after themselves. And let him know that I’m not afraid to bill people if anyone breaches our agreement.”

“Ouff, you’re so hot when you’re all serious.” Timmy says quietly, before kissing Armie. “So, you wanna show me your bedroom?” He asks with a wink, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“I would, but, I have a feeling you’re about to get pretty preoccupied the second we step inside.”

At first, Timmy’s brows furrow and he tilts his head in confusion, but then his eyes widen in recognition and a wide smile spreads across his face.“Oh my god, _Rosie!_ ”

And with that, Timmy turns around and runs towards the front door, leaving Armie behind to carry his bag, as well as the gifts for the kids, obviously forgetting that the door would be locked, and that he wouldn’t be able to get inside until Armie came and unlocked it for him.

“Armie! Come on, hurry up, my dog is waiting for me!” Timmy calls out, practically bouncing on his feet in front of the locked door, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“Your dog is he?” He asks with a raise of an eyebrow as he puts the key into the lock. Making sure to turn it extra slowly, just to be annoying.

“Armieeeeee, yes, _my_ dog. He’s _ours_ now, you just have to deal with it.” Armie doesn’t say anything, just opens the door, and stares after Timmy as he toes his shoes off and goes running into the living room, calling out for Rosie.

The fact of the matter is, he loves that Timmy thinks of Rosie as _theirs_ – he’d share fucking everything with him if he had a choice. He’d given up on trying to talk himself out of his feelings by saying it was too early for this and too early for that, it didn’t matter, he still _felt_ it all, so why try and deny it?

He carries Timmy’s bag up to his bedroom, putting it next to the bed, and puts the gifts to the children on the floor right next to it. The chew bone Timmy had gotten for Rosie, however, he carries that back downstairs, so that maybe he could distract Rosie long enough to steal Timmy away.

Armie smiles softly, and takes his phone out of his pocket to take a quick picture when he comes into the living room and finds Rosie standing on top of Timmy who is lying on the floor – Rosie is enthusiastically licking his face as Timmy howls with laughter.

“Looks like someone missed you.” Armie says with a laugh when Timmy finally manages to escape the attack, and sits up.

“I missed him, too.” Timmy smiles — wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt — slowly rubbing Rosie’s back while he’s trying to crawl into Timmy’s lap to sit on him. “I never realized how quiet my apartment was until you guys left.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Armie sighs, and sits down right next to Timmy on the floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug. Smiling when Timmy lets his head rest against his shoulder. “It wasn’t much fun coming home to this giant, _empty_ , house, either.”

“Maybe I should just move in with you.” Timmy jokes, poking Armie in the side, obviously trying to get him to laugh – but instead, Armie just tightens his grip on his shoulders and kisses the top of his head.

“Yeah, maybe you should.” He mumbles into Timmy’s curls, feeling him freeze up in his arms and start to pull back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Armie starts to apologize, but Timmy immediately lays a finger over his lips, looking up at him with a smile.

“Don’t _apologize_ , I…” Cutting himself off, Timmy leans in and kisses Armie. “Fuck, just, take me to bed, please?” He whispers against Armie’s lips, making a shiver run down his spine.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly, despite his teasing earlier, he knows Timmy has never actually done this before, and the last thing he wants is to rush him in any way.

“Please?” Timmy repeats, and Armie feels a groan escape his throat before he captures Timmy’s lips in another kiss.

Taking Timmy’s hand in his, and kissing him one last time, Armie slowly stands up and starts leading Timmy up the stairs towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this today, since I literally just posted yesterday, but when I finished it and they still hadn't made it to the bedroom.... Well, I figured this was a good way not to get killed, ahahaha. 
> 
> Also, like, yeah, hygiene wise, you should probably — definitely — wash your face before kissing someone if a dog has just licked your face. But like, eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it even though I gave you false hopes yesterday ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't make it into the bedroom in this one either, but somehow, I doubt you'll be all that disappointed... 😇

They’ve only made it a couple of steps up the stairs when Timmy abruptly stops, looking over at Armie with a wicked grin before pressing him against the railing, and just as Armie opens his mouth to ask if there’s anything wrong, Timmy leans in and kisses him, so fiercely – it almost takes Armie’s breath away.

Feeling Timmy’s hands running all over his body, both above his shirt and teasing the waistband of his jeans, Armie can’t help but groan into the kiss. But when he feels the way Timmy’s hands are shaking with nerves, he runs a comforting hand up and down Timmy’s spine, slowing the kiss down before eventually pulling back. He cups Timmy’s cheeks in his palm, and smiles softly down at his pouting face. “There’s no rush, baby. Let’s take our time, yeah? Do it right.”

Timmy tips his head back and lets out a disappointed groan. “Maybe I don’t want slow? Maybe I want it hard and fast, ever think about that?”

Armie watches him take a step back and lean against the wall, crossing his arms in front of himself, and trying to look tough. He just looks ruffled and adorable, and Armie can’t help but snort. “Babe, trust me.” A smirk starts to play at his lips, and he takes a step closer to Timmy, carefully nudging his thigh in between Timmy’s legs and leaning in to kiss his neck.

“I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.” He whispers, sucking Timmy’s earlobe into his mouth as he runs his hand down Timmy’s stomach until his palm is resting right on top of his dick. Smirking against Timmy’s neck as he feel him sucking in a deep breath, and Armie gives Timmy’s dick a gentle squeeze through his jeans. “I mean, hard and fast is always good, but, you don’t want it to be over too quickly, do you?”

Timmy breathlessly shakes his head, and Armie squeezes his dick through his pants again, making sure to let his palm rub against where he feels the head of Timmy’s dick is straining against the fabric. “I’m not gonna fuck you on the stairs though, at least not this time.” Armie says with a wink, before taking Timmy’s hand in his and practically dragging him up the stairs.

It’s a wonder they don’t trip over their own feet and fall flat on their faces, the rush they’re in to make it up the stairs as fast as fucking possible, but they somehow make it up whole – and in record time.

The second they’re up the stairs, Timmy is on him again, pushing him against the wall and attaching himself to his neck. Armie can only imagine the mark he’s going to end up having there when Timmy is done, and he can’t deny that the idea of being marked up by Timmy makes his dick throb with excitement. “Mm, baby.” He groans out, burying his fingers in Timmy’s hair and carefully pulling him away from his neck, making Timmy whine. “Not that I’m not loving this, but we really should shower first.” Armie pants, unable to stop himself from leaning forwards and kissing Timmy’s slightly kiss swollen lips.

“But…” Timmy starts to frown, and Armie immediately pulls him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

“You’ll thank me later, come on.” He murmurs into Timmy’s curls, before guiding him towards the bathroom, stopping in front of the door with a wide smile. “Besides, I never said we had to shower separately.”

When Armie pushes the bathroom door open, Timmy’s eyes practically bug out of his head, and Armie can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, let’s just say, plenty of room in there for us to shower together.”

Timmy walks into the bathroom with what Armie can only describe as stars in his eyes, the way he looks at the – frankly massive – bathtub in the corner, next to the even roomier shower, and the enormous mirror that takes up basically the entire wall behind the sink, Armie honestly doesn’t think he’s seen anything more adorable in his entire life.

“You…” Timmy starts before cutting himself off and walking over to the full length window overlooking the backyard. “You don’t find it a little creepy? I mean, this giant window, even if it is the second floor, don’t you worry about people staring at you while you’re, you know?”

Armie walks over and wraps his arm around Timmy’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. “Mm, no. It’s one-way glass, so, even if someone wanted to be a creep, all they’d see is their own face.”

“Oh.” Timmy mumbles. “That’s… Hmm.” It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out exactly where Timmy’s mind went, and Armie chuckles, turning Timmy around to face him, the blush that’s already darkening his cheeks making him look so fucking cute Armie almost wants to devour him whole.

“You want me to fuck you against the window some time?” He practically purrs, loving the way Timmy’s breath catches in his throat, before he nods. “Maybe make you watch yourself in the mirror while I pound into you. Would you like that?”

Timmy lets out a breathy “Yes.” just seconds before Armie leans in to kiss him. Timmy’s tongue meets his almost immediately, and they both moan into the kiss as their tongues rub against each other, before Armie gently licks the roof of Timmy’s mouth and pulls back with a bite to his top lip.

“Let’s take our clothes off and get into the shower.” Armie says with a smile, frowning slightly when Timmy seems to hesitate – a cold, sinking, feeling immediately settling in his stomach. “Timmy? You know we don’t have to do this right?”

“What?” Timmy frowns. “No, we’re doing this, that’s not…” He breaks off, sucking in a deep breath and looking up at Armie with a shy, and slightly sad looking smile. “I just, uhm – I, well, it’s just… I don’t want you to be disappointed in what you see.” He whispers, so quietly Armie barely hears him.

“ _Timmy_.” Armie breathes out, feeling his heart practically tear itself to pieces. “What are you talking about? Why would you think I’d be disappointed?”

“I, well, I mean – I don’t really, you know, look all that muscled, I’m just… Very gangly, and that’s not exactly very hot, so…” Timmy shrugs, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know, I just don’t think _skinny_ is very much of a turn on for anyone.”

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck kinda people you’ve been hanging out with –” Armie scoffs, reaching out to carefully tilt Timmy’s head back, looking into his eyes with a smile. “But I can assure you, I think you’re _gorgeous_ just the way you are, okay? And I have no doubt in my mind, that when you take your clothes off, you’re gonna look amazing, and you’ll turn me on like mad.”

Armie cups Timmy’s cheek with his palm, smiling as Timmy’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into his touch. “Seriously, babe, if someone ever told you that you’re too skinny looking to turn people on, they’re a blind idiot, okay? It doesn’t take a genius with 20/20 vision to see that you’re absolutely breathtaking.” Slowly unbuttoning Timmy’s shirt, Armie carefully pushes his t-shirt up to under his armpits, before letting his palm run down his chest and stomach at practically a snail’s pace, until his fingertips hit the waistband of Timmy’s jeans, smirking as he hears Timmy’s little breathless gasp.

“And besides, there’s definitely plenty of muscles going on underneath here, even if you’re not bodybuilder ripped.” He points out, letting his fingertips lightly trail back up Timmy’s abs, which despite what he seems to think, are very much there, even if they’re not super defined. “But, you know what? I actually prefer it like this.”

“Yeah?” Timmy breathes out, licking his bottom lip, and Armie smirks.

“Definitely.” Armie nods, slowly pushing Timmy’s shirt off his shoulders, and pulls him in for a kiss. “So, what do you say? Wanna get naked?” Armie murmurs, smiling when Timmy immediately nods and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

Taking his own clothes off, Armie heads towards the shower to turn the water on. “How do you like your water? Tepid, hot or burning?” He calls out, startling a little when he feels Timmy wrapping arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Mm, burning, normally.” Timmy chuckles, resting his cheek against Armie’s back, and gently squeezing his arms around him. “But I think I’ll settle for just regular hot right now.”

Armie fiddles with the temperature setting, and when he finds one he feels is nice, he takes Timmy’s hand from around his waist and guides it underneath the spray. “How is that? Too hot or not hot enough?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Timmy says, pulling away from Armie’s back and walking into the shower, letting the water hit his naked body. Armie feels his breath whoosh out of his lungs as he stares at the single drop of water that makes it’s way from Timmy’s neck all the way down to his dick.

“Fuck.” Armie breathes out, and practically stumbles into the shower after him, making Timmy giggle. He doesn’t giggle for too long, however, because the first thing Armie does once he’s under the shower spray with Timmy – other than closing the shower door, of course – is to pull him in for a kiss, swallowing Timmy’s laughter, and grinning against his mouth as he feels the vibrations of a moan hit his lips.

Kissing with water running all over you isn’t actually all that great, because it tricks your brain into thinking that you’ve got no ways of breathing, and then you panic just a little bit, so they really do not kiss for all that long, at least not until Armie backs them up slightly, bringing them out of the direct shower spray. “Much better.” Armie mumbles into Timmy’s mouth, and lets his tongue lazily rub against Timmy’s, before he sucks Timmy’s tongue into his mouth, making him groan.

Armie can’t stop thinking about love bites, for some reason, more accurately – leaving them all over Timmy’s body. He hasn’t let himself mark up anyone in fucking forever, since Liz was never into the rougher side of sex, and none of his one night stands since the divorce have been worth making a note of.

But Timmy, with his perfectly unblemished, and hot as fuck, milky white skin… God how Armie wanted to sink his teeth into him, and mark him up as something undeniably his.

“I don’t think…” Timmy starts, before a breathless moan tears itself from his throat as Armie bites down on his neck. “Fuck, Armie, _yes_.” He whines, and Armie smirks against his neck as he feels Timmy helplessly rub his dick against his thigh.

“God, you’re hot.” Armie whispers, pulling Timmy closer by his hips, and wrapping his fingers around his dick, giving it an experimental tug – loving the way Timmy immediately curled into him and he could feel his breath stutter as he groaned.

“You’re so hard for me already.” Armie smiled, rubbing this thumb against Timmy’s slit and spreading whatever precome that hadn’t already washed away around. Timmy was too busy trying to keep breathing to do much else, but Armie honestly didn’t even mind. He slowly worked Timmy’s dick over a few more times, being careful to not apply too much pressure – sensing that this would be over far too quickly if he did. “Do you like that?” He whispers into Timmy’s ear, chuckling as the only reply he gets is Timmy biting his shoulder.

The whine that escapes Timmy’s mouth when Armie lets go of his dick is so pitiful that Armie almost decides to throw his new plan out of the window and just jerk him to completion right then and there – but just almost.

Instead he presses a soft kiss to Timmy’s cheek, and slowly turns him around, so that his back is resting against Armie’s chest, and Armie’s dick is nicely nestled against his ass. Grabbing the shower gel, Armie squirts a nice large amount of it into the palm of his hand, and lathers it up between his hands before slowly rubbing it into Timmy’s chest.

The way the soap run down Timmy’s stomach, Armie can’t help but imagine it being his come, and it’s so fucking hot that he’s literally seconds away from shooting off onto Timmy’s back. And once again Armie cannot fucking believe Timmy didn’t think he’d find his body attractive enough to get turned on. “Fuck, Timmy – god you’re…” He groans out, his dick rubbing against Timmy’s ass as he grinds against him.

“Armie, please, touch me.” Timmy whines, letting his ass rub against Armie’s dick in agonizingly slow movements, literally designed to make him lose his mind. And if he hadn’t already known Timmy was a virgin before this, he never would have realized, because the way he moves his body against Armie’s, to give them both pleasure – yeah, he was a fucking natural.

Wrapping both his soapy hands around Timmy’s dick, Armie gently pushes Timmy back against his dick, “How do you want it, baby? Slow and steady?” Armie whispered into his ear, and demonstrated what he meant by moving both his hands up and down Timmy’s dick a couple of times while lazily grinding his dick against his ass.

“Or do you want it rough?” With that, he lets one hand fall away from Timmy’s dick, to wrap around his chest and hold him tightly against him as he moved his hand on his dick so fucking fast all you could really see was a soapy blur – all the while he was speeding up the movement of his hips against Timmy’s ass, practically pounding into him despite the fact he hadn’t actually entered him yet.

“Hm? Baby? Which one do you want?” Armie asked as he slowed back down, letting go of Timmy’s dick completely so that he could catch his breath, and regain control of his brain.

“I – Rough, please.” Timmy breathes out, tipping his head back to lean against Armie’s shoulder, and Armie can’t stop himself from tracing his Adam’s apple with the tip of his finger.

“Yeah? You want me to really work you over, huh?” Armie purrs, sucking Timmy’s earlobe into his mouth while Timmy moans and grinds his ass onto his dick, making Armie suck in a breath. “Fuck, babe, I’m gonna fucking _wreck_ you.”

Armie gently walks them back under the immediate shower spray, soaking them both before taking a couple of steps back so that their heads wouldn’t be getting hit with any water, and wrapping his hand back around Timmy’s dick. “How’s that? Not too dry?” Armie whispers, and Timmy immediately shakes his head.

“It’s good, so good, Armie, please!”

Armie really doesn’t need any more convincing, and tightens his grip before speeding up, jerking Timmy off so fast his wrist starts to ache after just a couple of seconds – Not that he gives a shit. Armie pumps his hips against Timmy’s ass a couple of times, hard and fast, just like he promised. It feels fucking amazing to rub his dick against Timmy’s ass – he even manages to spread Timmy’s cheeks a couple of times, bringing him in direct contact with Timmy’s hole, making them both groan.

Armie can’t fucking wait until he can work him open properly, and watch Timmy sink down on his cock. It’s gonna be fucking fantastic – both visually and physically.

“Armie, I– Shit, I think I’m gonna…” Timmy starts to stutter out, but Armie had already felt the way his dick had been getting even harder in his grip, and heard the way his breathing had changed, so he was perfectly aware that Timmy was just seconds from tumbling over the edge and painting his shower with his come.

“Yeah? You close?” Armie whispers into Timmy’s ear, twisting his hand on the upstroke and letting his thumb tease the sensitive underside of Timmy’s cockhead, grinning wickedly as he feels Timmy hips stutter against him as a breathy “please.” leaves his lips.

Spreading Timmy’s ass cheeks with one hand and nestling his dick between them, all the while still jerking him off, Armie grinds his hips against him and presses soft kisses to Timmy’s neck. “Do you feel me fucking you, baby? You gonna come for me now? Come on my dick?”

Timmy comes with a loud grunt, his dick spurting come all over Armie’s hand – some of it even hits the opposite wall, but the water soon washes it all away, much to Armie’s disappointment. “There you go, baby, there you go.” Armie murmurs quietly, working Timmy through his orgasm as best he can, only releasing his dick when Timmy starts to hiss from being oversensitive.

Wordlessly Timmy turns around in Armie’s arms, and buries his face in his chest. “Hey, you okay?” Armie asks quietly, wrapping his arms around Timmy with a gentle squeeze.

“Mhm, just, _fuck_.” Timmy breathes out, and Armie can’t help but chuckle.

“I feel you.” He whispers, taking a couple of small steps to bring their heads back under the spray of the shower – by some kind of miracle the water hadn’t gone cold yet.

Armie is content to just hold Timmy in his arms until he comes down from his high, so when he feels Timmy’s hands wrapping themselves around his dick, he can’t help but suck in a surprised breath. “Baby?” He asks quietly, unable to stop a groan from escaping through his lips as Timmy hesitantly rubs his thumb against Armie’s slit. “Shit, Timmy, what’re you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing, Armie, I’m touching your dick, that’s what I’m doing.” Timmy snorts, tipping his head back to look up at Armie, forgetting that they were directly under the shower, so he couldn’t actually open his eyes.

Once again taking a couple of steps backwards, Armie brings them out of the immediate spray of water, and Timmy carefully blinks his eyes open, looking up at Armie with a smile. “Do you not want me to?” He asks quietly, when Armie doesn’t say anything else.

“No, it’s not that, fuck, I definitely want you to. I just… I’m kind of really sick of the shower, to be honest.” Armie grins, waggling his eyebrows, and Timmy shakes his head with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right, the shower is definitely getting old. Besides, I do believe I already asked you to take me to bed.” Timmy says, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “So what do you say, bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Armie nods, and turns the shower off, grabbing a towel and quickly patting himself dry before handing it over to Timmy. “Definitely, bedroom, right the fuck _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, we're not quiiiiite done with the fucking just yet. Mostly cause there hasn't actually been any fucking yet, but hey, details.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank you all for your kind words on my sad fic, you're all really sweet ❤️  
> I'm feeling a little better now. So, time for sexy fluff? 
> 
> Is that a thing? Eh, now it is.
> 
> ONWARDS SEXY FLUFF!

When they finally make it to the bed, Armie can’t help but smirk as he sees the way Timmy can’t seem to take his eyes off his dick. “Fuck, you’re so big.” Timmy breathes out, reaching his hand out to touch it before hesitating and laying it on Armie’s thigh instead. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to be able to take you?” He whispers, nervously chewing on his bottom lip while looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes.

Armie knows perfectly well that he’s gifted in the crotch area, but none of his partners have ever had any troubles with taking him before – mostly because he’d learned from an early age to be really fucking thorough during foreplay. So he knows, that when the time comes, he’ll make sure Timmy is more than comfortable with taking him, too.

He sends Timmy a soft smile before reaching for his hand and pulling him on top of him, holding him close with a hand on his lower back while pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, making Timmy scrunch it up.

“You’re so cute.” Armie coos, trailing his fingertips up Timmy’s spine, making him shudder against Armie. The movement makes their dicks rub up against each other, and Armie closes his eyes with a low moan while Timmy hides his face in Armie’s neck with a breathless gasp.

“Shit.” Timmy breathes out, still slowly moving his hips against Armie. “God, you’re like twice the size of me.” Timmy groans, reaching between them to trail his thumb against Armie’s cock. It feels so good – ticklish and yet pleasurable at the same time – that Armie has to reach down and stop him, or this would end before they even truly got started.

“Babe, we’ll work up to it, okay?” He says, kissing Timmy’s cheek, making a soft smile spread across his face, and Armie’s breath catches in his throat, because he looks so beautiful, he almost can’t believe they’re here – naked and in bed together, discussing whether or not Armie’s dick is going to fit inside of him. “And, you know, if you’re really worried about it, then it’s not like I’m gonna force you to take all of me on the first try.” He whispers, running a hand through Timmy’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

“So, what you’re saying is, just the tip today?” Timmy giggles against Armie’s lips, making him roll his eyes before snorting.

“I mean, if that’s what you want.” Armie laughs, “but I was thinking more, a blowjob and some fingering maybe.”

“Mmm yeah.” Timmy breathes out, grinding against Armie’s dick again. “I want to suck you, too, though.”

“Fuck, yeah, I’d love that.” Armie groans, pushing his hips up against Timmy, shuddering slightly as he feels Timmy’s precome leak down his shaft and drip down to hit his dick.

“Can I… Uhm.” Timmy pushes himself up, straddling Armie’s lap properly, and sitting down on his hipbones, Armie’s dick just casually chilling against the jut of his ass. “I just, you know, I don’t want to fall asleep before I get the chance to get my mouth on you.” Timmy whispers, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks. “So, d’you think maybe I can go first?”

Armie looks up at Timmy in surprise, trying his best to not grind his dick against him in the middle of their conversation. “You think I’m ever gonna turn down a blowjob from you?” Timmy just shrugs, looking over Armie’s shoulder, clearly not wanting to meet his gaze due to embarrassment. “ _Babe.”_ Armie breathes out, cupping Timmy’s cheek and waiting for his eyes to lock back onto his own. When they do, he leans in and kisses Timmy slowly, teasing his lips open with his tongue.

“Of course you can suck me off.” He whispers against Timmy’s lips when they pull apart to breathe. “Fuck, I’m so fucking hard right now, your mouth on me sounds like a goddamn dream come true.”

“Are you sure?” Timmy asks, chewing on his bottom lip again. “I mean, I haven’t actually done it before. I’m still a virgin, after all.”

“No, you’re not.” Armie shrugs, making Timmy frown.

“What?”

“We literally just had sex, Timmy, or was it so bad that you forgot already?” He says it teasingly, poking Timmy’s belly button with his finger, grinning up at him when he sees the surprise registering on Timmy’s face. “You deadass forgot didn’t you?” He laughs, ruffling Timmy’s curls before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Or is this you realizing that maybe you weren’t actually a virgin at all, you’ve just been defining sex all wrong?” He’s known a lot of people who only defined it as sex if there had been penetration involved, which Armie thought was beyond ridiculous.

He had always defined it as simple as someone else making you come – or even just trying to. You put your hand on his dick, trying to get him off? You were having sex. He put his mouth on you? You were having sex.

Penetration was not the be all end all of sex for him. But maybe Timmy hadn’t quite had that revelation yet, and maybe he was only just realizing that he actually hadn’t been a virgin in years.

But then Timmy shakes his head, looking down at Armie with a shy smile. “No, no, I’m definitely – or, I mean, I was, I _was_ definitely a virgin before you. Nobody has ever… There’s only been you.”

With a smile, Armie pulls Timmy down for a kiss. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“What? Really?” Timmy sits up and looks down at him with one of his eyebrows raised. “Is that like, a _thing_ for you?”

“Are you asking me if I have a virgin kink?” Armie laughs, shaking his head. Timmy just shrugs, and Armie carefully pushes him back a little bit – his ass now resting against his thighs – so that he can sit up and fully bury his face in his hands while he cackles. “Oh my god, _Timmy_ , no, I’m not into _virgins_.” He looks up at Timmy with tears of laughter running down his cheeks, Timmy carefully wiping them away with his thumb.

“God, babe, no, I’m just into _you,_ okay? And the fact that I get to be the first one to touch you like this…” He slowly runs his hand down Timmy’s back, his fingertips lightly teasing at his crack before he drags it back up Timmy’s spine, smirking at the gasp that leaves Timmy’s lips. “I feel so fucking _lucky_ that I get to share this with you.”

“Well…” Timmy croaks out, his eyes welling up a little with tears, but a wide, and beautiful, smile spreads on his lips. “You definitely deserve a blowjob now.” He laughs, wiping at his eyes to make sure that no tears have started to leak out. “But I… I still don’t know how, so, just, I’m sorry?”

Armie cups Timmy’s cheek again, and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t apologize, babe. Trust me, there’s no way you can do badly at this okay? You’re gonna put your mouth on my dick, and even if that’s all you do, it’s gonna feel fucking fantastic, okay?”

“But I–” Timmy starts, but Armie shuts him up with another kiss, rubbing his thumb against Timmy’s bottom lip when they pull back.

“No buts, babe.” He smiles, kissing Timmy again. “You literally can’t fuck this up, so please don’t be nervous.”

Timmy nods, and licks his lips, looking down at Armie’s dick, which has been steadily leaking precome the entire time. When Timmy touches his thumb to Armie’s slit, he lets out a throaty groan, and Timmy grins, bringing his thumb up to his mouth, moaning at the taste. “Will you teach me? Please?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , yeah.” Armie breathes out, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his cock and giving it a slow stroke. “First just, try and just lick it a little. Get it wet, you know?”

Armie lets go of his dick, and smiles up at Timmy, who is just blinking down at his dick with his mouth slightly hanging open. “You don’t have to, you know that right? You can still change your mind.”

“No, I want to.” Timmy whispers, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the base of Armie’s cock. “I want to.” He repeats, slowly stroking Armie’s dick, licking his lips and rubbing his thumb against Armie’s slit, making him groan. “Should I… I mean, on my stomach?”

“Yeah, yeah, if that’s how you want to do it, then yeah.” Armie babbles out, and Timmy chuckles, slightly increasing he movement of his hand, before letting Armie’s dick fall out of his grasp as he climbs off Armie’s lap.

Timmy gently pushes Armie’s legs apart, settling himself down on his stomach in between them. Armie looks down at him with a soft smile, reaching out and cupping his cheek, lightly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “Just, start slow babe. Just lick it, as I said.”

Nodding his head, Timmy reaches out for Armie’s dick again, holding it by the base as he sticks his tongue out, looking up at Armie as he touches his tongue to the underside of his dick. “Fuck, _Timmy_.” Armie groans, and Timmy smirks, slowly licking up Armie’s shaft, looking into his eyes the entire time.

As Timmy twirls his tongue around the head of his dick, Armie can’t help himself and reaches out, burying his fingers in Timmy’s curls. “Mm, yeah, pull my hair.” Timmy moans, and Armie feels his hips shoot up off the bed at their own accord – luckily Timmy hadn’t actually taken him into his mouth yet, or he probably would’ve choked him.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Armie groans, flinging his arm across his face, panting for breath. “God, I didn’t mean to do that.” He breathes out, sitting up and looking down at Timmy when he feels him pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh.

“It’s okay, baby.” Timmy smiles, licking his lips and taking Armie’s dick back into his hand, slowly stroking it. “I kinda like knowing I make you lose control, it’s… It’s hot.”

“Fuck, you…” Armie whines, pulling Timmy in for a kiss, the fact that he could taste just the slightest hint of himself on his tongue already, made his dick throb in Timmy’s grip. “God, suck me, baby, _please_.”

Finally wrapping his lips around the head of Armie’s cock, Timmy gives it a curious suck, Armie can tell that he’s not really sure what to do with his tongue, so it’s sort of just there, not really doing anything – but it feels so fucking good already he doesn’t really care.

“Use your hands, babe.” Armie groans, fighting against the instinct to thrust into Timmy’s hot, wet and gorgeous mouth. “Jerk off the part that you can’t fit into your mouth.” Timmy quickly does as he’s told, and Armie moans so loud his voice cracks.

“God, baby.” He whines. “Just like that, shit.” Timmy is busy licking his shaft now, getting it as wet as possible when he realized how much easier it was to take Armie further into his mouth when he was all wet and could just slide right in, instead of his lips just awkwardly dragging against the dry skin.

As expected, he gets a little _too_ confident, a little too quickly, taking Armie in a little too deep making him gag so that he has to pull off and sit up to cough, valiantly trying to get his breathing back under control. He’d accidentally run his teeth against Armie’s cockhead one time, too, but Armie kinda liked that, so it wasn’t really a big deal.

“I’m so sorry.” Timmy croaks out, still coughing lightly. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, babe. It’s more than fine. It actually felt pretty good for me, it was definitely way worse for you.” He says quietly, smiling softly down at Timmy and wiping away the tears that had gathered in his lower lashes. “Maybe just focus on the head, yeah? You can learn to take more later, don’t force it.”

Timmy nods, licking his lips before getting back down on his stomach and reaching out for Armie’s dick. “Should I… I mean, my tongue, I – Uhm, what do – What do people usually do with their tongues?” Timmy frowns down at his hands, a light blush covering his cheeks, and Armie feels his heart clench at how fucking adorable he looks right now – curls slightly messed up, cheeks flushed, lips lightly swollen and spit slicked. Yeah, he looked fucking fantastic, and Armie was so fucking glad he was the only one who had ever seen him like this.

Smiling down at Timmy, Armie lightly runs the tip of his finger down the vein at the underside of his cock, sucking in a quick breath at the feel of it – to his surprise, he discovers that he was a lot closer to coming than he’d realized. “See the vein there? Try running your tongue against it, all the way up to the head, like you did earlier, yeah? And when you reach the head, you see this?” He points towards his frenulum, chuckling at Timmy’s wide eyed nodding. “I’m sure you’re already familiar with that spot from jerking off, so, just use the tip of your tongue to tease against that spot, and I swear you’re going to have me coming in no time.”

Nodding again, Timmy sticks his tongue out, and starts licking up Armie’s dick, when he reaches the head, he focuses on the frenulum, just as Armie had showed him, and it makes a spark of electricity shoot up his spine, and it takes everything in him not to let his hips shoot up and come all over Timmy’s face right away.

“Fuck, yes, Timmy, god. I’m gonna come soon, baby.” He groans, and Timmy’s eyes go wide, looking down at Armie’s dick in his hand, back up at Armie, and down at his dick again. “You don’t have to let me come in your mouth, you know that right? You can just jerk me off now.”

Shaking his head, Timmy takes Armie’s dick back into his mouth – doing exactly what Armie had told him earlier. He focused on sucking on the head, lightly twirling his tongue around and teasing the frenulum, all the while jerking him off. Armie feels his orgasm start to wash over him, and he only barely manages to choke out a warning for Timmy. “Babe, I’m, fuck, _coming_.”

He fully expects Timmy to pull off, and jerk him through the orgasm, so when he doesn’t pull off but just increases the suction, Armie lets go with a loud grunt – filling Timmy’s mouth with his come.

From the way Timmy sits up, his mouth closed, and his eyes wide, Armie can tell that he has no idea what to do with Armie’s come now that it’s in his mouth. Looking at him, Armie can’t help but giggle, rather hysterically, mostly because Timmy went and goddamn blew his fucking mind. “You can spit it out if you want.”

Timmy just nods, crawling to the side of the bed and grabbing the garbage can, spitting Armie’s come out in there. “Sorry.” He breathes out, cheeks flushed. Armie just smiles and shakes his head, pushing himself up to laze against the headboard.

“Don’t apologize, come is gross, you’re always allowed to spit it out.” He reassures Timmy, holding his hand out, and when Timmy takes it, he pulls him in for a kiss.

“Can you taste yourself on me?” Timmy whispers, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes, and Armie groans, feeling his dick give a valiant twitch against his thigh.

“Fuck, when I’m able to get hard again, I’m gonna fuck you so good.” He groans, pulling Timmy in for another bruising kiss, chasing the taste of himself around, sucking on Timmy’s tongue and making him push his hips against him, his dick rubbing against Armie’s stomach. “But first, let’s get you off, yeah?”

With a breathless whine, Timmy nods. “Please, I – Fuck, just _please_.”

Armie knows it’s not going to take very long, that Timmy is toeing the edge of coming already, but he gently pushes him to lay down, and takes his dick into his mouth. The second Timmy’s dick hits the back of Armie’s throat, he comes with a loud shriek, and unlike Timmy, Armie swallows everything he’s got.

“Fuck, you taste good.” He groans, kissing his way up Timmy’s chest, lightly biting his jaw before fitting their mouths together in a messy kiss. This time it’s Timmy who gets to chase the taste of himself inside of Armie’s mouth, and Armie can tell that he’s really into it. With a smile, he thinks that he can’t wait to introduce Timmy to the fine art of comeplay.

But that will have to come later, because Timmy is already yawning, two orgasms practically in a row completely wiping him out. “Mm, you didn’t get to finger me though.” Timmy whines against Armie’s neck, pressing a couple of open mouthed kisses to it, before resting his head on his chest. “I was looking forward to that.”

“There’s still time, babe. There’s no rush, I’ll have you stretched out around my fingers in no time, I promise.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s curls, a lazy smile spreading on his face as Timmy just grunts.

“You promise?” He asks around a yawn, and Armie lightly squeezes his shoulder.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me for not having them fuck yet, it's coming okay, later ;D
> 
> Also yeah, I totally forgot the loss of virginity and first time tags the last time, don’t mind me 🙃


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, and super short, I'M SORRY!!!

Armie hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but somewhere in the middle of listening to Timmy’s sleepy sniffles, and running his fingers through his hair, he must have nodded off, because he wakes up to Timmy pressing soft kisses to his chest and slowly stroking his fingers up and down his stomach.

“Mm, I could get used to waking up like this.” Armie says through a yawn, stretching his back and giving Timmy a light squeeze with the arm he’s got slung around his waist.

“Yeah?” Timmy whispers, placing another kiss to his chest. “I could definitely get used to it, too.” He smiles, pushing his hips forwards a little bit bringing his dick into contact with Armie’s thigh, making him hiss.

Armie just raises an eyebrow at the feeling of Timmy’s hard dick rubbing up against him, and looks down at him with a smirk. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” He teases, reaching out to touch the tip of Timmy’s nose with his finger, grinning widely when he immediately scrunches it up. “So cute.” He coos, and a light blush makes it’s way onto Timmy’s face.

“Shut up.” He grumbles, trying to hide his face in Armie’s armpit. “You can’t blame me for getting turned on when you’re… _You_. And naked.”

Armie chuckles and runs his fingers through Timmy’s hair, smiling when he feels Timmy press a soft kiss right below his armpit in response. “So what you’re saying is, I’m irresistible and you’re dying for me to get you off again.” Armie smirks, wiggling his eyebrows when Timmy lifts his head and glares down at him.

“Shut up.” Timmy rolls his eyes, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want me to jerk you off? Alright, okay, that’s fine, that’s fine.” He jokes, smiling widely when Timmy immediately shakes his head.

“I didn’t say that! I definitely didn’t say that, but…” Timmy cuts himself off and sits up properly, Armie frowns a little when he notices that Timmy had made sure to leave a good bit of space between them. Since he can’t have that, he makes sure to sit as close to Timmy a possible when he pushes himself up into a sitting position, looking over at Timmy who is busy picking at the skin around his fingernails.

“But?” Armie asks gently, hoping Timmy would continue onward with his train of thought.

Sucking in a breath, Timmy lifts his head and looks over at Armie, eyes flickering across his face before settling down somewhere on his left cheek. “Do you, I mean, I don’t want you to think I only want to be with you for the sex, you know? We can do other things too if you, just you know, if you wanna take Rosie on a walk we can do that?”

Armie blinks slowly before frowning, feeling more than a little confused, since when had he been giving off vibes that he worried Timmy was only using him to lose his virginity? That thought hadn’t even entered his mind, so where Timmy got it from, he has no fucking idea. But he can’t deny that a small icy block of fear has started growing in his stomach. “What?” He says stupidly, still frowning, lightly scratching the side of his nose. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re even talking about right now, Timmy. I swear to god, why on earth would you think I’d rather go walk Rosie than jerk you off?”

“I don’t know.” Timmy whispers with a shrug. “It’s just… Well, I mean, uhm, you’re not – you’re not even hard right now, Armie. So, you know, it’s fine if you don’t feel that way about me.” Timmy lifts his gaze and looks directly into Armie’s eyes, obviously trying his best to give him a reassuring smile, but it looks more like a grimace than anything else. “Really, it’s _fine_.”

“ _Timmy_.” Armie exhales, feeling laughter bubbling up in his throat, purely from the overwhelming sense of relief he’s feeling. “You silly, gorgeous, boy.” He smiles, pulling Timmy into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “If you think the reason I’m not hard right now is because I don’t find you sexually attractive, after everything we just did? Then…” He shakes his head, rolling his eyes in a self deprecating manner and indicating to himself. “Babe, I’m in my 30’s, yeah? And I _just_ came, like, not even an hour ago, it just takes a little longer for me to recover these days, that’s it.”

“Oh.” Timmy mumbles, an embarrassed blush darkening his cheeks as he looks down at his lap, his hair falling forward to lightly cover his eyes – probably a nervous habit that had stuck around from when his hair had been longer. Because while Armie might not have made an effort to know his name, he had seen pictures of him with longer hair.

And Lady Bird.

He’d also seen Lady Bird.

_A lot._

Not nearly half as many times as he’d watched Call Me, but, still, he’d definitely watched it one too many times.

Nick was the one who told him about it, because of course he was, it was always Nick who told him about these things. He’d showed up at Armie’s house with a sixpack of beer and the DVD – because Nick just happened to be one of the few purists who still preferred to watch DVD’s over streaming. Armie basically only ever watched what was on Netflix, because it was always just, _there_ , and required no effort.

So Nick had held the DVD up, grinned, and said “The peach kid from that movie you like so much is in it.” And indeed he was. There hadn’t been much for Armie to jerk off to in that movie – thankfully, he felt embarrassed enough as it was with the damn peach thing – but he found himself genuinely enjoying the movie, even if being massively annoyed at Timmy’s character was a new experience.

“So… Uhm.” Timmy chews on his bottom lip and looks back up at Armie, who is smiling softly back at him. “So you do wanna?” He whispers, gesturing between them, and Armie nods.

“Definitely. Always.” Armie smiles, taking Timmy’s hand in his and lifting it to his mouth, softly kissing the back of his hand. “You never have to worry about me not wanting you, okay? And if you’re ever not sure about something – anything – then please, just ask. I know this is all new to you, the sexual bit at least, so, I really want to make sure you’re comfortable with me.” Timmy smiles and nods, opening his mouth to say something, but Armie quickly shakes his head.

“I’m not talking about just sexually, like, comfortable sharing your body with me. I meant, like, wholly, sharing _everything_ with me. I want…” Armie cuts himself off, and shakes his head again, chuckling a little to himself. “As stupid as it sounds to say it out loud, what I really want, is to be your best friend. I want to be the first person you think of telling when something funny happens, or sad, or moving, or even just ordinary. I want to be the first person you want to say hi to in the morning, and the last person you say goodnight to in the evening. I just… I want to be your person.”

Timmy’s eyes well up, and Armie has about half a second to panic, but then the most beautiful smile he thinks he’s ever seen starts to spread across Timmy’s face. “I want that, too.” Timmy whispers, tears now falling down his cheeks. “And I… I’d really like to be your person as well.” He adds with a small smile, and Armie can’t help himself from pulling him into a kiss.

“Baby, you pretty much already are.” He says against Timmy’s lips, resting his forehead against Timmy’s, smiling when he hears his breath hitch.

“Really? But… You barely know me.” Timmy says quietly, pulling back to look into Armie’s eyes. “I mean, you have your children, your friends… In the grand scheme of things, I’m a nobody.”

“You could never be a nobody, Tim.” Armie says seriously, reaching out and cupping Timmy’s cheek before pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I mean, it’s true that we haven’t known each other for long, try barely not at all, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. You make me so happy, and these last ten days without you, they were – and I’m not even kidding, the longest ten days of my life. I don’t even want to think about you leaving to go back to New York or I might actually cry.” He tries to play it off as a joke to lighten the mood, but when Timmy’s eyes well up again, and he just nods, Armie knows he’s not the only one dreading the date on Timmy’s return ticket back to New York City.

Running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, he smiles as Timmy’s eyes flutters shut, and he feels his heart swell in his chest at the cute smile that was playing on Timmy’s lips. “I don’t know what it is about you, Timothée Chalamet, but, when I met you, it really wasn’t like I was just meeting you for the first time, it was more like…”

“I recognized you.” Timmy finishes his sentence in a whisper, and the breath whooshes out of Armie’s lungs, because that was exactly what he was about to say.

“Yeah, it was like I recognized you, and not just because I’d seen you on TV, but… It was like my _soul_ recognized you, and you know, I never used to believe in soulmates, because I had Liz and we definitely weren’t it. But you…” Armie breathes in a deep breath and looks down into Timmy’s eyes with a soft smile. “Yeah. I think I believe it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! No, I'm just kidding, I promise.
> 
> This was totally not the chapter I set out to write when I opened the document, but it's what we ended up with, so, cool! Totally took us nowhere, but still, cool. 
> 
> I truly am sorry for how long it took to get this up, and for how short it ended up being, but I have been _so tired_ lately, literally all I do is go to work and come home to sleep. Which is great.... I think I need to get my iron levels checked out, but anyway!! 
> 
> While it might not have been the most exciting thing ever, at least it was something, and something is better than nothing. Right?
> 
> Right?!!!!
> 
> Hopefully you still enjoyed it, and more will be coming soon. Within a week. I hope 🤞


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience while I was in hospital because I'm an idiot who falls down stairs and breaks their leg and doesn't realize and goes home, and then ends up being picked up in an ambulance the next day cause their leg is all painful, swollen, and gross..... 
> 
> Anywho, I'm home now, so hopefully I can get back to regular updates!

“Soulmates.” Timmy breathes out, looking up at Armie with stars in his eyes. “You – You really feel like that about me? Like I’m your… That I’m made for you?”

Armie softly kisses Timmy’s cheek and runs his hand through his hair, loving the way it made Timmy’s eyes flutter shut, and a quiet groan escapes through his kiss swollen lips. “Absolutely, you’re made for me, exactly the same way I’m made for you.”

“You’re made for me.” Timmy whispers, snuggling closer and running his nose up Armie’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Nodding his head, Armie runs his hand, slowly, down Timmy’s chest, feeling his abs tense up under his touch. He smirks to himself as he wraps his fingers around Timmy’s hard cock, both hearing and feeling the gasp that he lets out, face still hidden in Armie’s neck. “Made for me.” Armie repeats, and he can feel Timmy pressing a couple of open mouthed, wet, kisses to his neck, and when he slowly runs his thumb through the precome gathered at the tip of Timmy’s cock, Timmy lets out a moan and sinks his teeth in next to Armie’s Adam’s apple, making him hiss.

“Fuck, _baby.”_ He groans, rubbing his thumb against the spot underneath the head of Timmy’s cock, knowing it would blow his fucking mind.

And sure enough; Timmy’s entire back arches as he lets out a high pitched sound, and his hands come down from where they were buried in Armie’s hair, to wrap themselves around Armie’s on his dick, desperately trying to slow him down. “Armie! I – Please, I don’t wanna come yet. Please! Hnnf, I – _Fuuuck_.”

Turning his head and pressing a kiss to Timmy’s cheek, Armie grins wickedly to himself before wrapping his other hand around Timmy’s, and using his hands to help work his cock, giving it a nice tight space to fuck into. “You don’t wanna be a good boy and come for me?” He whispers darkly into Timmy’s ear, feeling him shiver on the bed next to him with the effort not to shoot his load all over their joined hands.

“Hmm, baby? You don’t want to come for daddy?” To be honest, Armie has no idea where the fuck that came from, because he’s never really gotten the hype for that particular kink, but the way Timmy reacts, it’s clear he’s into it – from the way he whines, fucks up into Armie’s hands a couple of times and comes so hard his eyes roll into the back of his head – yeah, he’s definitely into it.

And Armie is easy, he gets off on Timmy getting off, and if this is something that works for him, it works for Armie too. It might have been an accident this time, next time won’t be.

“Look at you, baby.” Armie coos, milking the last few drops of come out of Timmy’s dick, only letting go when he can tell Timmy is starting to get overly sensitive. “So beautiful.”

Armie props himself up on an elbow to watch Timmy as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. He loves everything about his current view, from the way he can practically see Timmy’s heart racing through his chest, the quick up and down of his chest as he breathes, all the way to the shiny beads of come splattered on his stomach – it’s easily the most beautiful sight Armie has ever laid his eyes on.

How he got this lucky, to have Timmy in his life, and his bed, like this? He has no fucking idea, but he’s fucking forever grateful. That much he does know for sure.

Timmy lets out a deep breath and slowly blinks his eyes open, meeting Armie’s gaze with a sheepish smile. “Fuck, that was good.” He groans, stretching his back before running his fingers through the mess he’d made of himself, rubbing the quickly drying come into his skin as best as he could. “Where did the daddy thing come from though? Not that I’m complaining.”

Armie feels a blush darken his cheeks, and looks somewhere over Timmy’s shoulder, focusing intently on how the sheet is about to come off the mattress right next to his head. “Uhm, I… Honestly? I have no idea, it just… It just happened.” He looks back at Timmy and finds him smiling softly back at him.

“Yeah? I bring out sides of you you didn’t realize you had?” Timmy asks quietly, and when Armie nods, Timmy’s eyes lights up and a gorgeous, wide, smile spreads on his face. “I love that.” He says, reaching for Armie’s hand and entwining their fingers together. “I love y-uhm… E-Everything about this, I loved everything.” Timmy breathes out, eyes flickering nervously across Armie’s face.

“I loved everything about this, too.” Armie whispers, and leans in to press a soft kiss to Timmy’s lips. “Loved everything.” He repeats against Timmy’s lips, leaning his forehead against Timmy’s and closing his eyes, just focusing on trying to sync up their breathing, as well as their heartbeats – he’s sure that if he listened hard enough, their hearts were already beating as one, and had done since forever.

 

They lie in bed, just kissing and holding each other close, enjoying finally being in each other’s space again, until Armie’s phone suddenly rings out and interrupts their peace. He already knows it’s Liz who’s calling, since it’s the Imperial March his phone is playing, and he is seriously contemplating just letting it go to voicemail.

The only reason he extracts himself from Timmy’s embrace and stretches his arm out to grab the phone from the nightstand, is because Liz usually only ever calls if there is something up with the kids, and he’d never forgive himself if he wasn’t there when they needed him.

“Yeah?” He mumbles into the receiver, distracted by the way Timmy’s tongue comes peeking out to wet his lips.

“Oh, you picked up! Good.” Elizabeth sounds more than a little surprised, and he instantly regrets picking up the phone, because this means it wasn’t serious at all, and it could’ve waited for him to check his voicemail later. With a roll of his eyes, he turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

“I picked up, now what do you want?”

“I just wanted to know if you could maybe take Archie on his walks today and tomorrow? I know you’ve got, uhm, _company_ , but I gave the babysitter the week off since you’re taking the kids, and I completely forgot she also walks Archie, and I’m going away for the weekend and I honestly wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, but it’s _Archie_.” With another roll of his eyes, Armie hums in confirmation.

He knows she likely did this on purpose, canceled Archie’s walker just so she could push him onto Armie, thinking she was being slick and making it more difficult for Armie to spend time uninterrupted with Timmy. He doesn’t know why she’s suddenly so gung ho about him staying single, but one thing is for sure, she’s not being subtle about it.

“Sure, Timmy and I can walk Archie. He can tag along when we take Rosie out, no problem.” Armie looks over at Timmy and finds him with his eyebrow raised, mouthing “Archie?” at him.

Armie quickly covers the phone with his palm and whispers “He’s the kids’ dog.” back at him, smiling when Timmy’s eyes immediately lights up at the prospect of another dog to pet.

He focuses back on the phone call and quickly realizes he’d missed about half of what Elizabeth is saying, because he is not following what she’s talking about at all. “Uhm, Liz? Hey, Liz, hold on. I wasn’t paying attention, what were you saying?”

With an annoyed huff, Elizabeth repeats herself. “I said, it’s important for Archie that he doesn’t feel left out, you know that right? He isn’t too good around strangers, so maybe you should wait to introduce Timmy to him, just take him out by yourself?”

“For fuckssake Liz, _no!_ ” Armie sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying very hard to not start shouting, mostly because he didn’t want Timmy to see _that_ side of him. After taking a calming breath, he continues talking in a much calmer tone, but he’s still feeling really fucking angry, so everything comes out sounding a lot sharper than he had intended. “Archie has never had a fucking problem with strangers, that’s just what you tell yourself so you don’t have to feel guilty about never taking him on walks or to the dog park. We’ll take him out, with Rosie, and that’s that. We’ll come pick him up in 20 minutes.”

He hangs up before Liz has the chance to say anything else, and flops back down onto the bed with a groan. “Fucking ex-wives, I swear to god… Never get one of those.” He says, turning towards Timmy while rolling his eyes.

“Well, you know, I wasn’t planning on it.” Timmy laughs, reaching out and running his thumbs against Armie’s eyebrows, adorably trying to smooth out his frown. “She really gets to you, huh?”

“Yeah, nobody gets me as angry as she does, it’s honestly unfuckingbelievable how angry she can make me with just a few words. I _hate_ it.” Armie sighs, throwing his arm across his face and buries his nose in the crook of his elbow.

“Hey.” Timmy says softly, and Armie can feel him sitting up next to him before a soft kiss is placed on the point of his elbow. “You were with her for a long time, she’d know which buttons to push, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Yeah… I just fucking wish I didn’t let her get to me every single fucking time. I should be done with this by now.” Armie mumbles, grateful for the fact that Timmy hasn’t made him remove his arm from his face yet, it’s much easier to be honest about this when he doesn’t have to look Timmy in the eyes. He doesn’t even care that it makes him a coward.

Okay, so, he definitely does care, it’s just easier to pretend that it doesn’t.

Timmy kisses practically every inch of his arm, and places a couple of kisses on his forehead too, before whispering quietly. “Armie, baby, look at me please?”

Armie doesn’t really want to, a little afraid at what he might see in Timmy’s eyes, he doesn’t think he could take it if it was sympathy. He didn’t want Timmy to feel bad for him. That wasn’t what he needed right now, and it would only serve to make him feel even worse.

Slowly lowering his arm, Armie keeps his eyes closed for a while longer, smiling a little when he feels Timmy pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids. He carefully blinks his eyes open, and blinks a few more times in quick succession to try and clear his vision so he could actually see Timmy, and not just a vaguely Timmy shaped blur.

There is no sympathy in his eyes, no sadness either, the only thing Armie finds in there is… He wants to say love, but it’s such a huge word, and it’s so soon, that he doesn’t dare. But, it really is the only word that could describe the look in Timmy’s eyes when their eyes meet.

“Armie, I don’t care that you have an ex-wife that drives you up the wall, okay? I only care about _you_.” Armie immediately recognizes his own words, and rolls his eyes again, but Timmy seems extremely proud of himself for being able to turn the tables on him already.

He also really does appreciate the sentiment, he’d forgotten what it was like to be in a relationship where both parts actually cared about their partners happiness and well-being.

 

About half an hour later, they’ve picked up Archie, and are making their way to the park. Timmy had claimed Rosie’s leash and was proudly walking him a few steps a head of Armie. Not that he minded, gave him a great excuse to ogle him a little.

“Hey, say cheese!” Timmy suddenly calls out, and Armie doesn’t even have time to realize what is happening before there’s a quick flash, and Timmy lets out a little whoop before showing him a picture on his phone. “You look ridiculously good in those pants, by the way. I’m not crazy about the flip flops, but the pants, oh man, _the pants._ ” Timmy wiggles his eyebrows, and cackles when Armie just sends him an unimpressed stare.

He looks down at his feet and shrugs, he knew he needed to get some proper shoes soon, but the flip flops where comfortable as fuck, and he lived in fucking Los Angeles, so why not take advantage? “Would you rather I put the loafers back on?” He asked with a grin, unable to stop laughing when Timmy immediately grimaced.

“You know what, on second thought, flip flops are great. I fucking love flip flops.”

 

When they get to the park, Armie busies himself playing fetch with Archie, and when he gets back to where Timmy and Rosie are chilling on a bench – Rosie curled up in Timmy’s lap – he raises an eyebrow. “What’s this? Have I been replaced?”

Timmy snorts, but nods. “Yes, Rosie is my forever boy. I’m sorry, I thought you knew this.”

“Damn, Chalamet, right in the heart.” Armie clutches his chest and pretends to be in great pain, making Timmy laugh.

When Armie sits down next to Timmy, Rosie lifts his head and yawns before clambering down to play with Archie. Armie is still paranoid about him running off again, so he doesn’t quite manage to relax until Timmy gets up and puts the leash back on him. Archie is way too lazy to run off, preferring to lie down and sleep as soon as possible, so he doesn’t worry about him quite as much.

“Hey, I’ve got a question.” Timmy says, turning towards Armie while nervously chewing on the tip of his thumb. “Just, uhm… Would you be okay with me posting a picture of you to Instagram? I just – I wanna post the one with you and Archie, because… Uhm. I – I mean, I, it’s just such a good picture and I like keeping my Instagram as like a little photo album to look back on, you know? But if you’re not cool with it, I don’t have to. I know you said you hated it when your ex-wife did that, and I just shouldn’t post it at all, right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He speaks so fast that Armie almost struggles to follow along with what he’s saying, but just almost. Because when Timmy finishes, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks down at his lap and picks at the skin around his fingernail, it barely takes any time at all for Armie to reach out and tilt his head back up. “You can post as many pictures of me to your profile as you want to, okay? And you don’t have to compare this to what I told you about Elizabeth, because the situations couldn’t be more different.”

Timmy is still chewing on his bottom lip, so Armie carefully pulls it free with his thumb. “Seriously, Timmy, it’s fine. I give you permission to post whatever you want.”

“But… You, and you can’t deny this, you hated it when Elizabeth posted about you. I don’t… I don’t understand?”

Armie isn’t really sure how he’d go about explaining the how’s and why’s of why Timmy’s relationship with Instagram didn’t bother him the same way that Elizabeth’s did. But in the end it boiled down to one word – Intent.

Timmy never intended to try and use Armie for anything, he just wanted to document memories. All Elizabeth wanted was to benefit from his last name to get followers and, as a result, more money. She never wanted to document memories, she wanted to create fake ones so that people would envy her for her perfect life. That was what bothered Armie the most, that she used not only him, but their children as well, as a fucking marketing tool to make herself seem _perfect_ and worth sponsoring.

He tries his best to explain it to Timmy, but he’s pretty sure that he does a terrible job of it, though Timmy is looking a lot less nervous at the end of it, and even leans in to kiss his cheek.

“I see, that makes sense actually. I’d never want that, and I’m going to keep asking every time something happens that makes me want to post anything of you. Just so you know.”

Wrapping his arm around Timmy’s shoulder, Armie pulls him closer and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you.” He whispers quietly into Timmy’s curls, not really caring if Timmy could hear him or not, he just needed to say it.

 

They’re back at home, having delivered Archie at Elizabeth’s, and curled up together on the couch when Timmy giggles to himself as he’s doing something on his phone. Then just seconds later, Armie feels his own phone vibrate where it’s lying next to him on the couch.

Narrowing his eyes at Timmy, he reaches for his phone and picks it up, he raises an eyebrow when he sees that he’s got a notification from Instagram saying Timmy had tagged him in a photo, and he quickly swipes up and lets the Face ID unlock his phone for him.

He chuckles when he sees the caption Timmy had chosen, and quickly types out a comment.

_tchalamet: Was finally reunited with my favorite boy today ❤️_

_armiehammer: I’m your favorite, am I? 😏_  
_tchalamet: No, I was talking about Rosie. You just happened to walk past my phone as I was documenting our walk. 🤷♂️_  
_armiehammer: Ouch, Timmy, that hurts 😭_

“You’re gonna pay for that one, Chalamet, just you wait.” Armie murmurs into Timmy’s ear, lightly biting down on his earlobe, grinning as it makes Timmy choke on a moan.

“Mhm, you promise?” Timmy practically purrs, leaning back against Armie, and it takes everything in him to not just throw Timmy onto his back on the couch and fuck him senseless right then and there.

Then Timmy sits up with a smirk, and reaches down to grab Armie’s dick through his jeans, and he’s helpless to fight against the urge to push his hips up in the search of friction. “Are you even sure you’re up for anything, so soon after last time? I mean, you’re the one who said old men needed their rest.”

“Oh, you son of a bitch, you’re really gonna get it now.” Armie gets up and easily throws Timmy over his shoulder, grinning to himself as he hears his surprised shout at suddenly finding himself upside down.

“Armie! Oh my god, put me down!” He shrieks, followed by laughter, so Armie knows he isn’t actually panicking, and starts making his way over to the stairs, giving Timmy’s ass a light smack as he climbs the first step.

“No, I don’t think I will, I think I’m gonna carry you up to bed and show you exactly what an old man like me can get up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this wasn't at all the chapter I set out to write. I was going for romance. Then I accidentally daddy kink'd and everything went sideways. OH WELL!!
> 
> Hopefully you still liked it, and thought it was somewhat worth the wait ❤️
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now [@anephemeralmind](https://anephemeralmind.tumblr.com/) so come talk to me! (i'm gonna get better at actually using it, promise. though i did get a tumblr badge for having reblogged five posts, so there’s that 💁🏻)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have been finished last week, instead the Tom Holland fic happened. Sorry about that. Back to our regularly scheduled (lol) programming now

Armie practically runs up the stairs, occasionally slapping Timmy’s ass just to hear his delighted giggles, and he can’t help but laugh along with him. It’s been quite a while since Armie felt _this_ happy, he can’t even really remember the last time he laughed _just because_ , but with Timmy, it’s like _not_ laughing isn’t even an option, because he’s just so, _happy_ , all the time.

If these last ten days without him had proved anything, it was just how much better Armie felt when Timmy was around, and it made the fact that Timmy would have to leave again in just a few days that much more depressing.

After gently depositing Timmy on the bed, Timmy props himself up on his elbows to watch him, and Armie can’t help himself from reaching out and grabbing Timmy’s leg, tickling the sole of his foot, making him thrash around on the bed and squeal so loudly that Rosie starts angrily barking down in the living room, thinking someone was causing Timmy pain.

“Oh god, _Rosie_.” Timmy laughs breathlessly, pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking up at Armie with eyes full of wonder. “He...”

Armie just nods, softly placing Timmy’s leg back down on the mattress before crawling on top of him and leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips, smiling as Timmy’s eyes flutters shut. “He loves you, wants to make sure you’re safe.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips, before kissing him again, smiling into the kiss when he hears Timmy’s breath hitch. When Armie finally pulls back to look at him, Timmy’s eyes remain closed.

“After all, you’re part of his family now, he’ll always want to protect you.” Armie says quietly, running a hand through Timmy’s hair, loving the soft feel of his curls between his fingers, and unable to stop himself from tugging on them, not that Timmy seems to mind at all.

The more Armie plays with his hair, the more Timmy leans into Armie’s touch, letting out a sound that could really only be described as purring. After Armie has placed a couple of soft kisses all the way across the bridge of his nose, Timmy’s eyes flutter open with a giggle, and when he makes eye contact with Armie, a soft smile spreads on his face. “You think he really considers me as family?”

Nodding again, Armie entwines his fingers with Timmy’s. “Yeah, you’re basically the only person apart from my kids who he actually _likes_. You’re definitely family, and even if he didn’t think so, I definitely do.”

“Family.” Timmy repeats in a whisper, eyes filling up with tears, which he quickly tries to wipe away, despite the fact that none of them have started making their way down his cheeks yet. “Fuck, I don’t even know why that word gets to me so much, I just…” Timmy sniffs, looking up at Armie with a sad smile. “I never expected… I mean, when I found him on set all those weeks ago, I never expected this, you know? You, _everything_. It’s just, it’s all a little too much.”

“Yeah.” Armie agrees, wrapping Timmy up in his arms and holding him close, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of him, before whispering, “We could always slow things down a little, if that’s what you want.”

It practically tore his heart to pieces to even suggest it, but if Timmy felt he needed space, that they’d gone too fast, then Armie would take a step back, and wait for him until he was ready for all the things that Armie so desperately wanted to give him – mainly his heart, but also his future, his life, his _everything_.

“What?” Timmy squeaks, pulling out of Armie’s embrace and looking up at him with furrowed brows. “I don’t want to _slow things down_. Why would I want that? Do _you_ want that? I don’t want that. _No_.”

Timmy shakes his head a couple of times, whispering a couple of more no’s to himself, before saying it out loud again, and climbing into Armie’s lap, practically crashing their mouths together in a harsh kiss. “I don’t want fucking _space.”_ Timmy spits out, leaning in to bite at Armie’s bottom lip, before running his tongue over it soothingly and sucking it into his mouth, making Armie groan. “What I want right now, is for you to do what you promised me down in the living room.”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes out, capturing Timmy’s lips in another bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth when Timmy sucks on his tongue at the same time as he starts to grind his hips on Armie’s dick, no doubt feeling just how much Armie wanted him. “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

Timmy only raises an eyebrow, and smirks down at him as he runs a hand through Armie’s hair, giving it a gentle tug, making his cock twitch in his pants. “I thought that was my line, old man.” He starts giggling before he even gets the full sentence out, while Armie just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Oh, fuck you.” He grumbles, his eyebrows raising as Timmy suddenly goes completely still on top of him. Looking up he finds Timmy staring back down at him, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, before he lets out a deep breath.

“Yes, please.” Timmy whispers, starting to move his hips against Armie slowly, as if just checking to see that he was still hard, that he still wanted him. Which of course he was, and of course he did.

He couldn’t ever picture himself not wanting Timmy, just as he couldn’t imagine that there could ever come a time where watching him smile didn’t make his heart skip a beat, or that kissing him would ever start to feel old.

He chose to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that he’d once thought the same thing about Liz, because he knew it was wrong.

At the time, while he had genuinely believed he loved her, looking back now, it was pretty clear to him that Liz had never owned his whole heart the same way that Timmy does. What he had mistaken for love all those years ago, didn’t even come close to the love he felt growing in his heart for Timmy despite only knowing him for the better part of a week.

He truly couldn’t wait to see just how deep he could fall, because while he was already in so deep, he knew he was barely scratching the surface, and unlike before – he trusted Timmy to catch him.

Armie kisses Timmy one last time, before pulling back to help him take his t-shirt off, then quickly throwing his own to the floor as well. “You sure about this?” He whispered as he watched Timmy’s chest erupt into goosebumps, and when his nipples perked up because of it, Armie definitely wasn’t dying to get his mouth on them.

Didn’t at all want to lightly bite them, make them all puffed up and swollen, so sensitive to touch that he’d have Timmy whimpering every time he ran the pad of his thumb over them. And he definitely didn’t want to have him crying out as Armie’s tongue on him would blur the lines between pleasure and pain until all Timmy could remember was Armie’s name.

Except he most definitely did.

So much so that there was already a visible wet spot on his jeans, despite the fact that they had barely gotten started, and Timmy hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Fuck, Timmy, I want you so badly.” Armie groans, running his hands down Timmy’s back to grab his ass and push him down onto his dick, whining low in his throat at the delicious friction Timmy grinding on his dick creates.

“Me too.” Timmy breathes out, his wet and hot breath hitting Armie’s chin as he tries to speak and kiss him at the same time. “Want you, _please_.”

Despite the sex they’d been having so far, Armie didn’t want to forget that this would be Timmy’s first time dealing with penetration, and that was always a little more overwhelming than a blowjob. Simply because your body wasn’t used to the feeling, and the pleasure derived from it, if it was done right, could be incredibly intense. He didn’t want to fuck it up.

“You sure?” Armie asks again, pulling back to properly look into Timmy’s face, chuckling lightly as Timmy immediately rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure.” Timmy huffs out, pushing his hair out of his face, lightly glaring down at Armie. “Why would you think I’m not sure? What part of _this_ –” Timmy grabs Armie’s hand and presses it down on his dick, making him feel exactly how hard, and how wet he’d already gotten. “– makes you think I don’t want to do this?”

“I just don’t want you to regret anything.” Armie says quietly, gaze dropping to Timmy’s collarbones to avoid looking into his eyes. “I don’t want you to regret… _Me_.”

“ _Armie_.” Timmy drops his full weight onto Armie’s lap, and grabs his face with both hands, tipping his head backwards to force Armie into looking into his eyes. “I could never regret you.” Timmy whispers, leaning in and kissing Armie’s lips softly.

“You told me to pick a good partner for my first time, remember?” Timmy says with a smile, leaning his forehead against Armie’s and gently nuzzling his nose. “Well, I pick you.”

Timmy kisses him again, and runs his fingers through his hair, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. His hot breath tickling Armie’s skin and making his breath catch in his throat before he even hears Timmy’s words. “So please, daddy, make me feel good.”

The second Timmy’s words registers in his brain, all Armie can do is moan and crash their mouths together in their messiest kiss yet, he can even feel a bit of spit running down the side of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about right now, is following Timmy’s command and making him feel good.

He hadn’t expected for the daddy kink to make it’s return quite this quick, and definitely not for their first time fucking. But he can’t deny that hearing Timmy call him that made his dick harden even more, which he honestly hadn’t thought was possible, because he was already practically bursting out of the zipper of his jeans.

Armie swallows the urge to check in yet again to make sure that Timmy actually wants to do this, and instead, he gently flips Timmy over onto his back and starts kissing his way down his chest as he fumbles with his zipper and takes Timmy’s dick out of his jeans.

 He can’t not stop by Timmy’s nipples after his thoughts from before, but today is not the day that he makes Timmy cry with pleasure from teasing them, soon, but not today.

As Armie gently bites down on his nipple, Timmy cries out and arches his back, bringing his dick into contact with Armie’s stomach, painting Armie’s abs with his precome. “Fuck, baby.” Armie groans wrapping his hand around Timmy’s cock and giving it a couple of quick tugs. “So hard for me.”

“Please, daddy, I want you so bad, _please!”_ Timmy begs while pushing his hips up to fuck Armie’s fist. Armie watches in fascination as the head of Timmy’s dick disappears into his fist only to pop up in the middle of it again, a little wetter with precome for every thrust.

It makes him groan low in his throat and lick his lips slowly, before awkwardly bending forward and touching his tongue to Timmy’s slit to taste him, smirking to himself as Timmy lets out what sounds like a howl, before sinking his fingers into the hair at the back of Armie’s head and pulling him up for a kiss.

As Timmy’s tongue comes into contact with Armie’s, he groans into the kiss, and Armie pulls back with a smirk. “You like that, baby? Hm? Like being able to taste yourself on daddy’s tongue?”

Timmy just whines, kissing Armie harder, and he resumes jerking Timmy off, making the kiss get even sloppier. Timmy bites into Armie’s bottom lip before pulling away and burying his face in Armie’s neck, just panting for breath and letting out nonsensical noises of pleasure as Armie pushes his thumb against his frenulum.

Armie chuckles darkly as Timmy seems unable to stop rocking into his fist, clearly subconsciously chasing completion. Moving his hand down to his balls, Armie can tell that Timmy is about seconds away from losing it completely, and instead of employing any tricks to stop him, he leans in and murmurs into Timmy’s ear. “Are you gonna come for me, baby?”

Another whine escapes Timmy’s lips, but he also starts to nod, before suddenly – and rather desperately – shaking his head. “No, no, nonono, I don’t – Please, no, I – Daddy, please, don’t wanna come until you fuck me.”

Armie quiets Timmy’s desperate ramble with a kiss, running his hand through Timmy’s hair with a smile, lightly nipping his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s gonna be easier for you to take all of me if you’re already a little fucked out, so don’t try to fight it.”

As soon as he’s given permission, Timmy’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head as he shoots his load all over Armie’s hand. “There you go, baby, there you go. Such a good boy for daddy.”

Groaning deep in his throat, Timmy leans against Armie’s chest, and Armie takes great pleasure in milking the last drops of his orgasm out of him. When he hears Timmy start to mumble quietly to himself, just as he does before falling asleep, he lightly shakes his shoulders with a laugh.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Tim.” He teases, making Timmy sit up and mockingly scrunch his nose up at him.

“I wasn’t falling asleep, I was just resting my eyes.” Timmy argued, which would have been a lot more convincing if he didn't immediately let out a massive yawn directly after speaking.

“Sure, sure. Seems legit.” Armie nods, pursing his lips to stop from laughing, but that just makes it easier for Timmy to lean in to kiss them.

“I wouldn’t dare to fall asleep before I got your dick in me.” Timmy breathes out, looking directly into Armie’s eyes, smirking a little as he can clearly see Armie’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows deeply. “Because you’re gonna fuck me good, aren’t you daddy?” He adds sweetly, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes.

The only thing Armie could really do was nod his head, and blindly reach for the condoms and the lube stashed away in his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe, sorry for the cut off.  
> except not really.  
> apparently this is just what i do now. 
> 
> I'm gonna try my best to have the next chapter up already on sunday, so the wait shouldn't be too long ❤️
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wanna chat @anephemeralmind over there too, so hmu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s not sunday, but at least I was close!

Timmy raises an eyebrow at him when he sees that both the lube and the box of condoms are unopened, and Armie just shrugs. “There haven’t really been anyone in a while.”

With a soft smile, Timmy tucks his chin against his chest, letting his fingers lightly trace the veins on the back of Armie’s hand, making shivers run down his spine. “But –” Timmy starts, looking up at Armie with a small frown. “I mean, you jerk off, I know you do, you don’t… I mean, you don’t use lube for that?”

With another shrug, Armie shakes his head. “Not really, no. I… Uhm.” It’s not that he’s embarrassed to talk about his kinks or sexual proclivities, because he’s _really_ not, but at the same time, this is all new to Timmy, and the last thing Armie would want to do is scare him off. “I just… I kinda like it when it hurts a little, makes it feel better.”

Timmy doesn’t say anything for a while, and Armie would be scared he’d fucked things up already, if not for the way Timmy’s cheeks heat up with a gorgeous blush as he starts to chew on his bottom lip, his gaze locked on the bulge in Armie’s jeans where his dick was straining against his zipper, practically begging to be let out to play.

Swallowing deeply, Timmy looks up into Armie’s eyes, and Armie allows himself to smirk at the heat he finds in his eyes. “You into that?” Armie asks playfully, running the pad of his thumb against the wet head of Timmy’s cock, which was still hanging out of his jeans.

“ _Fuck_.” Timmy moans, head tipping backwards as he sucks in a breath. When Timmy looks back at him, Armie brings his thumb up to his mouth, and brings his tongue out to slowly lick away the traces of Timmy’s come.

Next thing he knows, he’s got a lap full of flailing limbs, and his mouth is being pried open by Timmy’s tongue. Timmy sucks on his tongue, and Armie swear he blacks out for a second, because suddenly his zipper is open and Timmy is rubbing the palm of his hand against his dick. He moans into their kiss, and he feels Timmy’s lips curl up into a smirk against his own.

Never one to be upstaged, Armie immediately wraps his fingers around Timmy’s dick, this time he’s the one smirking when Timmy immediately gasps and pushes his hips up into Armie’s touch.

“You son of a bitch.” Timmy groans against Armie’s lips, making him chuckle. “You have no business being this fucking hot.”

“You’re one to talk.” Armie says in between pressing quick kisses to Timmy’s jaw, rubbing his lips lightly against the small amount of stubble there, loving how he could feel his lips sting from it, before softly biting down on Timmy’s chin, humming to himself when he could feel Timmy’s moan rumble through his teeth. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

Timmy fumbles a little, but he eventually manages to get Armie’s dick out of his underwear, and when he properly gets his hands on him, Armie swears his life flashes before his eyes. He lets out a guttural groan and the fact that he doesn’t accidentally buck Timmy off of him as he desperately pushes up into his touch is nothing short of a miracle. “Oh god, baby, just like – _fuck_ – just like that.”

“Yeah? You like that daddy?” Timmy sounds like innocence itself, but the wicked smirk on his face tells a completely different story. Armie doesn’t know when the tables turned on him like this, but he can’t say he really minds.

Capturing Timmy’s lips in a bruising kiss, Armie gently releases his dick, swallowing Timmy’s whine before carefully pushing both his hands down the back of Timmy’s jeans. Timmy starts groaning and grinding his hips against Armie’s dick, desperately trying to get some friction on his dick, but when Armie grabs two handfuls of his pert little ass and gives it a little squeeze, spreading his ass cheeks apart, Timmy goes completely still on top of him.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Armie asks quietly, softly kissing Timmy’s lips before looking up into his eyes, letting the tip of his finger lightly dip into Timmy’s crack, smirking to himself as Timmy’s eyes immediately flutters shut and he lets out a tiny whimper. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

When Timmy nods, Armie kisses him again before pulling his hands out of Timmy’s jeans, but before Timmy has the chance to complain, Armie has already managed to make the tip of his finger wet with spit, and brought it back down Timmy’s pants, slowly rubbing his spit covered finger against Timmy’s hole while lazily jerking him off with his other hand.

“Fuck, fuck, daddy I – _Armie,_ fuck me, please.” Timmy whines while frantically moving his hips against Armie’s, trying to kiss him, but ending up panting into his mouth while the tip of his tongue traces Armie’s front teeth.

“Yeah? You want daddy’s dick?” Armie murmurs into Timmy’s open mouth, and he immediately keens.

“Please, yes, please, want it – want _you_ , please.”

It takes every ounce of strength in his body for Armie to pull away from Timmy after that, to ignore his desperate pleading for Armie not to stop, but he knew that if they actually wanted to fuck today, they couldn’t keep going like this much longer. Because feeling Timmy grinding on his dick, while Armie was touching his hole and jerking him, coupled with the way Timmy was moaning oh so prettily for him – Armie was literally seconds away from blowing his load and ending everything right then and there.

“What’re you doing?” Timmy asks sadly, his bottom lip jutting out adorably, as Armie carefully nudges him off his lap. “Do you not want to after all?”

Armie runs a hand through Timmy’s hair, messing up his curls even more, before touching the pad of his thumb to Timmy’s bottom lip, feeling his breath hitch as Timmy’s tongue immediately comes out to meet it. “Of course I still want to. But baby, I can’t fuck you with our jeans still on.”

“Oh.” Timmy blushes, and looks down at his hands. “That’s, yeah, I – I forgot about that.”

Armie presses a soft kiss to Timmy’s cheek before making quick work of taking his own jeans off, throwing them to the floor with very little care. When it comes to removing Timmy’s, he gently pushes Timmy down onto his back, smiling as Timmy lifts his hips to help him pull the jeans down and off. He throws them to the floor too, hearing them land next to the bed with a low thump.

Despite only having seen Timmy naked a couple of times, it had quickly become one of his favorite views. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispers, smiling down at Timmy, gently pushing the arm that Timmy tries to cover his face with away, pressing it back down to the mattress with a shake of his head. “No, none of that. Listen to me, okay? You’re beautiful.”

Timmy chews on his bottom lip, and his face is taken over by a blush, but he nods. “I… You’re beautiful, too.” He whispers, reaching up to trace Armie’s lips with his finger. “I’ve never met anyone that takes my breath away the way you do.”

“Me either.” Armie says with a smile, leaning down to kiss Timmy gently on the lips. While Timmy lets himself get lost in the kiss, Armie blindly searches for the lube, he makes a sound of triumph into the kiss when his fingers finally wrap themselves around the unopened bottle.

“Hmm? Armie, what?” Timmy’s eyes flutters open and a small frown makes his lips turn downwards as Armie pulls away from the kiss, but then Armie sees his eyes focusing on what he’s holding in his hand, and he can hear Timmy’s breathing hitch as he lets out a quiet, “Oh.”

Armie would’ve worried that Timmy had somehow managed to change his mind, if not for the way he immediately spreads his legs to make room for Armie to get closer. Opening the bottle of lube, Armie keeps his gaze locked on Timmy’s as he spreads it over his fingers.

The first touch of Armie’s lubed up fingers to Timmy’s hole has his eyes rolling back, and Armie lets out a dark chuckle as Timmy keens low in his throat. “Feels good, huh, baby?”

“Fuck, _yes_.” Timmy groans, already trying to push back on Armie’s fingers, to get him to actually put his fingers in him. “Please, daddy, give it to me.” He whines, head trashing from side to side against the pillow.

But Armie just hums, fingers still just gently rubbing lube over Timmy’s opening. “Not yet, babe, I think I want you to turn over for me first.”

Armie has barely managed to get the sentence out before Timmy flops over onto his stomach, lifting his ass up and swaying it slightly. “There, now, please?”

With a quiet laugh, Armie places his hands on Timmy’s hips, and pulls him towards him, grinning as Timmy’s breath catches in his throat as his dick comes into contact with Timmy’s ass. Armie slowly grinds his hips, making his dick drag against Timmy’s opening, making both of them whimper. “Fuck, Armie, want you so bad.”

“Soon, baby.” Armie whispers, taking his dick in his hand and rubbing the spongy head against Timmy’s lubed up hole a couple of times, both of them holding their breath. “Daddy needs to get you ready first.”

At that, Timmy’s arms give out, and he goes faceplanting into the mattress, making Armie laugh a little harder than it probably should, given the circumstances. “You okay there, Tim?” He giggles, but instead of answering, Timmy reaches behind him, blindly searching for something.

Armie watches him with his head titled in confusion, until his hand comes into contact with one of Armie’s, and then he brings it to his ass while lifting his head to look back at Armie. “Just, get me ready for your dick, daddy, want you now.”

With a nod, Armie swallows deeply and reaches for the lube. This time when his fingers are properly lubed up, he doesn’t spend an eternity teasing Timmy, or himself, instead he slowly lets the tip of his finger sink into the heat of Timmy’s body, grinning as it makes a guttural sound leave Timmy’s lips. “Feel good, baby?” He asks softly, smiling to himself as Timmy nods his head.

“Yes, feels so good, daddy, more please, want everything, gimme all of you.” He blabbers out, and Armie leans over his back to kiss him, letting his finger sink all the way inside, while his tongue rubs against Timmy’s.

“Don’t be greedy, baby.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips. “Daddy’ll decide when he thinks you’re ready for more.”

Timmy lets out a tiny whine of despair, but nods his head. As he gently eases in another finger, watching as Timmy’s body eagerly swallows it up, Armie lets out a quiet curse and places an open mouthed kiss to the bottom of Timmy’s spine, while muttering to himself, “Next time, I’m gonna fucking bury my face in your ass, fuck, look at you.”

He hadn’t really intended for Timmy to hear him, but clearly he did, because he groans and pushes his ass back onto Armie’s fingers, making them go all the way in. “Fuck, Armie, you… God, want you so bad.”

Armie wants nothing more than to just say fuck it and fuck into Timmy right then and there, but he was already so tight around his fingers, that he knew if he even tried to fuck him now, it would only end in tears. And he definitely did not want _that_.

Instead, he reaches for the lube again, rubbing some more onto Timmy’s hole, as well as his fingers, before slowly pushing three fingers back inside of him. At the addition of a new finger, Timmy gasps and tenses up, so tight around Armie’s finger that he can’t even move. He can’t see Timmy’s face from this angle, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to work out that it would be pinched in pain. Just as Armie was about to ask if he wanted him to pull out, Timmy breathes through it and relaxes enough for Armie to be able to move again. “You okay there, Timmy?”

“Yeah, fuck, I’m good, it was just- It was a lot.” Timmy breathes out, humming contently as Armie gently rubs his lower back.

“Do you want to take a break?” He asks, already starting to gently pull his fingers out. But then Timmy immediately starts shaking his head, lifting his hips and clenching down to try and keep Armie’s fingers inside.

“ _No_ , no breaks, just… Keep going, please, you’re so good.”

“Okay, babe, okay.” Armie whispers, kissing Timmy’s lower back again, before slowly continuing to push his fingers deeper inside Timmy.

Armie lets himself get lost in the simple act of fingering Timmy open for him, it’s been such a long time since he had the chance to fully indulge – since most the time fingering someone is just a means to an end. He’d always really loved it though, being able to feel the way their muscles clamped down on him as he did something they liked. It felt even better on his dick, of course, but the simple act of taking someone apart with his fingers, it was still one of his favorite things to do.

At some point, Timmy had given up on trying to speak actual words, he’d been flickering between English and French for a bit – making Armie’s dick twitch with the sound of every French word that came rolling out between his lips – before it all blurred together and came out as gibberish.

“I think you’re ready, babe.” Armie whispers, pulling his fingers out, quickly wiping them on the sheets, and grinning a little as Timmy immediately whines at the loss. “Did you hear what I said, Timmy? I said, I think you’re ready for me now.”

“Mm?” Timmy hums, turning his head to look at Armie with a blissful, fucked out, smile. “Yes, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Armie smirks, he’s really only asking to be a tease, and because he loved hearing Timmy asking to be fucked. While he’s waiting for Timmy’s brain to come online long enough for him to actually answer, Armie carefully spreads Timmy’s cheeks apart, and traces his puffy, red, rim with the tip of his finger. “Fuck, look at that.”

“Fuck me.” Timmy mumbles quietly into the pillow, and Armie chuckles lightly, already reaching for the box of condoms, but since Timmy couldn’t see that, he decided to tease him even further.

“Sorry, what was that?” Armie smirks, gently biting Timmy’s ass cheek, soothing the bite with his tongue when Timmy immediately groans. “Daddy couldn’t hear you.”

“Fuck, daddy.” Timmy keens, and Armie’s breath catches in his throat when Timmy reaches back to hold himself open for him. “I’ve been so good for you, _fuck me,_ please. _”_

Armie manages to fish a condom out, and hurries to rip it open with his teeth, as he’s rolling the condom on, he can already feel himself approaching the edge embarrassingly quickly. Sucking air in between his teeth, he squeezes the base of his dick, trying his very best to not blow his load right then and there.

“Shit, _baby_ , you got daddy so hot.” He groans, and to distract himself he leans forwards to kiss Timmy’s lower back again, but Armie is not the only one desperate to fuck at this point, so just as he purses his lips about to touch them to Timmy’s skin, Timmy lifts his hips, bringing Armie’s lips in contact with his hole instead, making both of them curse.

It takes everything in him for Armie to not immediately lick into Timmy, especially with his ass right there in front of his face, but they’d been dying for a fuck since practically forever, and the last thing they’d need would be for them both to shoot off _now,_ just because Armie couldn’t keep his tongue in his mouth.

Instead, Armie grabs his dick, and lines it up with Timmy’s opening. He can’t stop himself from teasing them both, and slowly rubs the head of his cock against Timmy while he lightly pours some lube down onto them.

When everything is slick, and Armie lightly grinds against Timmy’s ass, once again making his dick rub against his hole, Timmy pushes back against him, and it’s almost enough to make Armie slip inside. But just almost. With a groan, Armie holds his dick in place, looking down at Timmy. “Mm, you ready for daddy’s dick, baby?”

“Yesssss.” Timmy moans, pushing back against Armie, both of them holding their breath as Armie’s dick slowly sinks into him.

As Armie buries himself to the hilt inside of Timmy, he leans forward, blanketing Timmy with his body, kissing his neck, and whispering into his ear. “How do you feel baby?”

“So good, you’re… You’re _inside_ me.” Timmy breathes out in awe, experimentally clenching down on Armie. “I feel you, _everywhere_. I love it.”

Kissing Timmy’s neck again, Armie smiles against his skin. “You feel amazing around me.” He whispers, only to choke on a moan as Timmy starts to roll his hips back against him, making his dick slowly move inside of him.

“Fuck baby, just like that, so good.” He groans, and it’s honestly a goddamn miracle that Armie doesn’t immediately start pounding into him, because he can feel the urge to do so all the way down into his goddamn toes.

But he wants this to go at Timmy’s pace, no matter how slow, he wants this to be a first time worth remembering. Unlike any of Armie’s firsts.

“Mmm, Daddy, I…” Timmy moans, before pushing himself up on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with a frown. “I want to see you, please?”

Armie leans in to kiss him, smiling into the kiss as Timmy hums in pleasure against his lips. “Of course, baby.” He whispers, slowly starting to pull his dick out, being careful to keep hold of the condom – he’s not sure he’d be able to roll a new one on without shooting off, he’s barely holding on as it is.

Timmy rolls over onto his back, but when Armie leans in for a kiss, Timmy reaches down and takes a hold of Armie’s dick, bringing it to his opening and teasing himself with rubbing the head against his hole. 

Armie was already dying inside at the sight and feel of Timmy using his dick for his own pleasure, when Timmy suddenly cants his hips, and both of them groan in surprise as Armie’s dick sinks back into Timmy.

“ _Timmy_ , fuck baby, where did you learn that?” Armie says breathlessly, desperately trying to keep his orgasm in check.

“Saw it in a porn once.” Timmy groans, hips rocking against Armie. “Looked hot as fuck, always wanted to try it.”

“Fuck.” Armie groans, bending down and taking Timmy’s legs and wrapping them around his hips. He slowly kisses his way up Timmy’s chest, shifting them a little, and giving himself better room to move. “You ready to fuck?” He smirks down at Timmy, he knows this is going to be over ridiculously quick at this point, but dammit, he can still make every single second count.

“Yes, yes, please.” Timmy gasps, and Armie captures his lips in a kiss.

“Please, what?” He breathes into Timmy’s mouth, rolling his hips, and tasting Timmy’s moan as it escapes his throat.

“Please, _daddy_.” Timmy groans out, his back arching as Armie lightly pinches his nipples.

He looks like a goddamn renaissance painting, Armie thinks to himself as he slowly pulls out, this beautiful boy is motherfucking art, and the fact that he was sharing himself with Armie… He didn’t know how he could ever repay the universe for allowing him to have this.

When just the tip of his cock remains inside of Timmy, Armie uses every bit of strength he has to pound into him, and if the howl of pleasure he lets out is anything to go on, Timmy is just as into it as Armie.

Keeping up the punishing pace, sweat drips from his brows onto Timmy’s collarbone, and Armie leans down to lick it up, making Timmy moan deep in his throat. “You like that?”

“So good, Armie, I lo– _fuck_!” Timmy tenses up, and comes between them with a shout. Armie lasts for about three more thrusts before burying himself in Timmy’s body, and _finally_ , shoots his load into the condom.

“I can feel you, your come,” Timmy mumbles out with a dopey smile on his face, as they’re lying there entwined, trying to catch their breath. “It’s all warm inside of me. I love it.” With a breathless chuckle, Armie softly kisses his nose, and makes to pull out, but that just makes Timmy frown and wrap his arms and legs around him, clinging to him like a limpet. “No, please, don’t want you to pull out yet. Stay with me a little longer. Please?”

“Okay, baby, whatever you want.” Armie says quietly, secretly happy that Timmy didn’t want him to pull out yet. No matter how much they might regret it later, right now, it felt like the best thing in the world. Staying connected.

With a kiss pressed to Timmy’s forehead, Armie leans in and nuzzles their noses together, smiling down at Timmy. He watches as his eyes slowly starts to flutter shut as sleep overtakes him, and when Timmy's low snores starts to fill the room, Armie slowly pulls out, tying the condom off and throwing it to the floor to deal with later.

Lying down next to Timmy, Armie smiles as he sees his face scrunch up in sleep. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Armie lets the tip of his finger lightly trace Timmy’s lips, when Timmy immediately hums and turns towards him, Armie can’t stop the soft, smitten, smile that spreads across his face.

Looking down at this gorgeous human being, Armie can’t remember the last time his heart has ever felt this full. With a smile, he leans in and softly presses another kiss to Timmy’s forehead, before whispering quietly, “I love you.” Feeling like he was suddenly ten pounds lighter, and finally at peace with the universe, he then closes his eyes, and snuggles up to Timmy’s side, letting sleep carry him away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts for this chapter; I finished it!! HALLELUJAH!!
> 
> No, you don’t even know okay, this chapter very nearly killed me, I have been trying to write it for TWO WEEKS. Literally never struggled harder to get someone’s dick into the other one’s ass in my life. 
> 
> But now it’s done, and hopefully it doesn’t completely suck 😂 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you wanna, @anephemeralmind 💖


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to the end guys, it's almost a little sad 😭

The next morning, Armie wakes up sweaty, with Timmy plastered to his side, and a wet patch on his chest from Timmy drooling all over him.

That’s not what actually wakes him though, no, the thing that wakes him up is Timmy’s alarm blaring out right next to his head, loud enough to make his ears bleed. And yet, somehow, Timmy didn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t even stir, just keeps right on making his adorable sleepy snuffling sounds, mouth slightly open, still drooling all over Armie’s chest.

Reaching over to the nightstand to turn the alarm off, Armie tightens his grip on Timmy’s waist, and just seconds later – once the alarm has finally gone quiet – Armie hears Timmy start to smack his lips and whine low in his throat, clearly in the middle of waking up.

The smile that spreads across Timmy’s face when he opens his eyes, and they focus on Armie, makes Armie’s heart skip a beat – he can’t remember the last time anyone looked this happy to see him, if they ever have.

“Armie.” Timmy whispers, voice still rough with sleep. “Kiss?”

With a chuckle, Armie leans in, slowly rubbing his nose against Timmy’s, before pressing a soft kiss to his slightly open mouth. Timmy groans low in his throat, and slips his tongue into Armie’s mouth, wriggling closer when Armie lightly sucks on it. It tastes a little stale, but it doesn’t bother him, morning breath and all, it’s still one of his favorite kisses so far.

“Morning, baby.” Armie says quietly, after they’ve pulled back to breathe, his hand making it’s way down Timmy’s spine, stopping at the swell of his ass. “How are you feeling? Sore?”

“Mhm, a little.” Timmy whispers into Armie’s neck, sucking in a startled breath when Armie slips his finger between his cheeks, letting the pad of his index finger lightly rub over his hole.

He can feel how swollen and hot it is, and he knows that Timmy is going to be having trouble sitting down today. He really shouldn’t be so pleased about that, because it’s not like he wants Timmy to be in pain, but the fact that he did that, _his dick did that,_ and Timmy will be able to feel him all day…

Yeah, he’s fucking into that.

“Want me to kiss it better?”Armie mostly asks as a joke, but at the same time, if Timmy wants it, he is so fucking game. He can’t think of a better way to spend his morning than getting his mouth on Timmy.

With a groan, Timmy pushes his ass into Armie’s hand, sucking on the skin of his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. “Please.” He whispers, tilting his head back to look into Armie’s eyes. “Eat me out, Armie, please.”

Armie doesn’t even have time to moan, just smashes his mouth onto Timmy’s before gently pushing him off of him, watching him getting settled on his front in the middle of the bed – legs spread, and hips slightly lifted, just waiting.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Armie whispers, running his hands up the back of Timmy’s thighs, his cute little ass filling the palms of his hands as he spreads him open.

His rim looks just as red and angry as Armie had been expecting, and even though he’d felt it with his finger earlier, it still makes his stomach swoop to know this is all because of him.

He’ll have to make sure Timmy puts some ointment on it before he leaves for the day though, because as much as he _really_ loves the fact that he’ll be able to feel him all day, he doesn’t want him to be in pain and then decide he never wants to be fucked again. Because if that happens, Armie might actually cry.

Armie lightly blows some air on Timmy’s rim, watching with a grin as he squirms beneath him. The first touch of Armie’s tongue to Timmy’s hole, has Timmy gasping, and Armie kisses his ass cheek quickly before diving back in, flattening his tongue and wetting Timmy’s hole with it.

He only gets a couple of licks in, before Timmy starts making noises of pain rather than pleasure, and he was already in the process of pulling back when Timmy whines out, “Stop, Armie, stop, please.”

Wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist, Armie blankets Timmy’s body with his own, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Timmy nods his head, before turning it slightly to the side so he can make eye contact with Armie, an embarrassed smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m fine, yeah It’s… It was just too much, too soon, I think I underestimated how sore I’d be, and just how fucking big you actually are, because _damn_.”

Scrunching his nose up, Armie feels a blush make its way onto his face. Timmy manages to flop onto his back, grunting slightly as his ass hits the mattress, and looks up at Armie with a smile. “You’re so cute.” He whispers, booping Armie’s nose with the tip of his finger. “Kiss me again, please.”

“You sure?” Armie doesn’t have any reservations about kissing Timmy after having had his tongue on his ass, but he wants to be sure that Timmy is aware of what he’s asking for. Tracing Timmy’s lips with his fingers, Armie groans low in his throat when Timmy’s tongue sneaks out to meet them. “You remember I had my tongue up your ass literally three seconds ago, right?”

Timmy nods, and tilts his head up, licking his lips again to moisten them. “Mhm, don’t care, kiss, please.”

Never one to deny Timmy anything he wants, Armie leans in and captures his lips in a kiss.

 

Since Timmy was smart, and clearly knew himself quite well, he had set a second alarm with the words “GET OUT OF BED NOW!” flashing across the screen, so instead of giving Armie the chance to give Timmy a morning blow job, Timmy had to hurry into the shower in order not to be late.

He leaves with a quick kiss pressed to Armie’s cheek, and a hurried, “I’ll see you tonight, babe!” thrown over his shoulder as he basically runs out the front door – the fact that he seemed to remember everything he needed to bring with him was nothing short of a miracle.

Armie didn’t have anything planned for the day, other than picking the kids up after school, so with a shrug, he decides to go into work. It’s surprisingly quiet in the bakery when Elizabeth isn’t there, but he’s also secretly happy that he doesn’t have to face her today.

He’s still pretty fucking pissed at her, he knows it’s useless, that she’s never going to admit to anything, will say that he’s making it all up in his head – but he _hates_ the way she seems to think she still has a claim on him, and his time.

Probably doesn’t help that they still spend every day together at work. Maybe it was finally time to look around for another career path.

 

Armie is in the middle of filling out a spreadsheet in Excel when his phone beeps with a text, quickly looking at the clock at the bottom of his computer screen, he knows it’s not going to be from Timmy, since he’ll be in the middle of filming for Ellen right about now.

Lifting his phone up from his desk, he sees that it’s Nick texting him, and decides that he deserves a break. Opening the text message, he can’t help but smile as he sees what Nick has texted him.

_N: [picture of Timmy on the Ellen show, the pap picture of him and Armie up on the screen behind him]_  
_HAHAHA_  
_ A: wtf, he isn’t even done filming that yet, where the hell did you get that?_  
_ N: Saw it on tumblr 👀_  
_ A: ..._  
_🤦♂️_  
_ N:You know they ship you and Timmy like crazy over there._  
_A: Ship us where?_  
_ N: Omg ashfnahglajg_  
_You’re not daddy at all, are you?_  
_You’re just straight up grandpa_  
_ 👴🏻_  
_ A: Funny 🖕_

He knows Nick means no harm with his continued Daddy jokes, he just clearly finds it too hilarious to comprehend that Armie might get off on Timmy calling him that. Naturally, because of that, he's not going to share the latest development in their relationship with him - because then he'd definitely never hear the end of it, and he was still hoping that Nick would get tired of this joke eventually.

Though maybe it was going to get changed out for grandpa jokes now, you never knew with Nick. Like a true best friend, anything that poked fun at Armie, he was game for.

Besides, it’s not like Armie is a completely lost cause that hasn’t heard the phrase “I ship it” before,  he’s just never really bothered learning what it actually meant. His reasoning had always been that he was pushing mid 30’s, so what the hell did he need to speak like a teenager for?

Except when he wanted to irritate Liz, he had learned a lot of phrases and words just to bug the shit out of her over the years. But clearly shipping had never been one of those. 

But, since he really fucking hated being left out of things, he quickly googles the definition of shipping, and rolls his eyes at himself when he sees what it means, because honestly, it was so fucking _obvious_. He might have to let Timmy teach him the fine art of ‘stan language’ whatever the fuck that meant, he’s sure that Timmy would find it absolutely hilarious. 

Moving back to something he actually understands, Armie continues working on his spreadsheet, checking the sales numbers up against the budget, frowning a little at the expense report, because how the fuck could they be spending that much on fucking brown sugar?

He’s so caught up in checking the numbers so that when his phone rings, it startles him so badly he nearly falls off his chair. When he sees the goofy contact picture Timmy had taken of himself back in New York shining up at him, his heart jumps into his throat at the same time as a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Timmy?” He hears a lot of background noise, but he can’t hear Timmy’s voice at all. Maybe he’d buttdialed him? “Timmy? Hello? Are you there?”

He’s just about to hang up when he hears Timmy’s giddy voice calling out, “Oh! He picked up.” and then he has Timmy laughing in his ear. “Armie! I did it! I… I came out! Like for real. We, I, _thank you_.”

Feeling his heart fill with love for Timmy, to the point where it was almost overflowing, Armie can’t stop smiling, but he wishes Timmy would have Facetimed him instead, because he wants nothing more than to be able to look into his eyes right now. “Babe, what are you thanking me for? You did all the hard work, I’m so proud of you.”

With a scoff, Timmy mutters something to someone in the room with him, before turning back to Armie, his voice a lot softer than before. “You know I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course you could, I didn’t even do anything, don’t sell yourself short now.” He definitely wishes this was a Facetime call now, because he can practically _hear_ Timmy roll his eyes, as he gets ready to talk himself down, but Armie isn’t having it.

Speaking quietly, he makes sure to let all the love he feels for Timmy flow through him, hoping it’ll be clear for Timmy to hear. “Take the full credit for your bravery, Tim, _please_.” Hearing Timmy sucking in a deep, wet, breath, he’s pretty sure it came through just fine.

“ _Armie_ , you, I – Oh god, I wish you were here right now, so that I could kiss you.” Armie knows exactly how Timmy feels, because he wants nothing more than to have Timm in his arms right now, being able to press kisses all over his face.

But he knows, he’ll get to do all that and more, in just a few hours. “I’ll be there when you get home, baby. Now, go shine, shine, shine.”

 

After hanging up with Timmy, he goes back to his spreadsheet, unable to shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong with the numbers he’s seeing, he just can’t get them to make sense – and usually numbers always makes sense to him.

Timmy hadn’t said anything about how his fans had reacted to the news, if they even knew about it yet, and he started feeling a ball of anxiety start to form in his stomach, so he quickly decides to send Timmy a text.

_A: How are people taking it? Or is it going to be a secret until the episode airs on monday? You didn’t really say, and I was so proud of you that I kinda forgot to ask.  
_ _T: They asked if they could release the clip on youtube early, so we said yes, it’s out there already! 🤩 According to Brian, people are taking it really well 🥰 I’ve been banned from checking social media for the weekend, so idk for sure._

Feeling a little more settled, he goes back to his spreadsheet, finishing it off – though he makes a note of the numbers he just can’t make sense of, and decides to send them over to a friend for a second look.

After emailing his friend about the numbers, getting a quick reply that he was going to take a look, Armie’s thoughts come back around to Timmy, and how he had literally just gone on TV and told the world that he was gay.

He knows Timmy said he was banned from checking social media, but nobody had banned _him_ from checking in. He sees Timmy’s name trending on twitter, and when he clicks on it, all he really sees are a lot of exclamation marks and heart emojis, Instagram is a lot of the same, just with added pictures of Timmy’s smiling face.

In the end, he decides to bite the bullet, and take a page out of Nick’s book, quickly typing tumblr.com into the address bar on his computer and pressing enter before he could change his mind. He’s about to set up a new account when he remembers he technically already has one, or at least, the bakery does, from back when they were trying out all the various social media platforms to see which one would fit them best.

Luckily, because Armie insisted, all the passwords and usernames for the various accounts are exactly the same, so he’s able log in with no trouble.

Typing Timmy’s name into the search bar, he almost chokes on his spit at the first post he sees.

_looool did you see the gentle way Timmy sat down?_  
_someone’s been getting Hammer’d_  
_[gif of timmy smirking]  
_ _#the hammer is his penis #bless you timmy for getting a bf with such a pun-able name_

His finger hovers over the like button before he changes his mind, it would be just his luck for someone to recognize his url and tie it back to the bakery, not the kind of publicity Elizabeth would be happy about. So with a snort he keeps scrolling, finding his eyebrows climbing higher and higher the more posts he scrolls through.

_[picture of Timmy on the Ellen show, the pap picture of him and Armie up on the screen behind him]_  
_OMG_  
_You’re telling me, that Timmy STOLE his dog, and now they’re dating?????? That’s some fanfic bs right there._  
_No really, who’s writing me that fic?_  
_#tmz daddy guy!! #can you believe_

Armie can’t say he’s too familiar with the world of fanfiction, he’s heard the word and knows what it means, but that’s about it. He finds himself feeling strangely flattered at the idea of Timmy’s fans being so accepting of him that they would even want to write him into their fantasy world.

He sees a post mentioning some girl on Twitter who had been adamant about seeing them out and about in New York when Armie was there picking up Rosie, and how she was yelling at people for not believing her, but from what Armie could see, her story didn’t make sense at all, because he and Timmy hadn’t gone out for bagels, so how could she have seen them at a bagel shop?

The next post makes him snort again, and he almost wants to take a picture and send it to Nick, but just almost.

_tbh tmz daddy guy could get it_  
_[gif of naya rivera fanning herself]_  
_#fucking good on you timmy_

If anything, these posts make it very clear that this is not a place for him, and that it’s best to leave the fandom spaces for the fans. He’s still really happy he checked it out though, even if he kinda wishes he could unsee some of the posts – because it proves to him that Timmy’s fans have got his back, no matter what.

 

It quickly becomes time to go pick up the kids, and when he arrives at Harper’s school, she comes running towards him with her arms spread out, calling out “Armiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!” He catches her easily, and shifts her onto his hip, raising an eyebrow at her teacher who just shrugs, and turns to look after the other kids on the playground.

Looking over at Harper’s smiling face, he lightly tickles her stomach, making her giggle. “Okay, Hopsey, what’s with calling me by my name, huh? What’s wrong with dad?”

Taking a deep breath, Harper immediately explains. “Ms. Sinclair said, she said, issa respect thing!” Nodding her head, she looks up at Armie with a serious expression on her face. “She said we should always call adults by their last names, but I can’t call you _Hammer_ , cause that’s my name too, and it would be stupid.”

“I see.” It’s not like he can really fault her logic, and if she wants to keep calling him Armie for a while, he’s fine with that. He knows Elizabeth would throw a fit if she tried to do it with her, so it’s probably for the best that he had the kids for a whole week following this, especially since Ford tended to copy everything Harper did, and as soon as he heard her calling him Armie, he would start too.

He actually finds it strangely sweet how she’s so adamant about respecting him, that she can’t call him anything other than his name, because her teacher said that’s what respect is.

When they get home, after picking up Ford – and he had been right, the second Ford heard Harper calling him Armie, he had started too – he asks them what they want for dinner, and ends up preparing spaghetti. Again.

Armie knows it’s because Elizabeth never lets them have it, so whenever they get to his place, that’s all they want to eat, and really he’s more than fine with it, it had always been one of his favorites as well.

He decides to talk to the kids about Timmy over dinner, he figures now is a good a time as any, so that they’ll be ready to meet him tomorrow. Timmy had texted him earlier to let him know he wouldn’t be coming home until late, after the kids’ bedtime, so this way it gave them a little more time to get used to the idea of their dad having a boyfriend.

If they even cared.

Clearing his throat, he looks over at Harper. “So, you know how mom has a new boyfriend?” Harper nods, sucking spaghetti into her mouth, getting tomato sauce all over her face. “Well, I’ve… I’ve got a boyfriend, too, now.”

He can’t stop chuckling at the way Harper’s eyes lights up, and the over the top gasp she lets out. “I get another step-dad?!” She squees, clapping her hands together with glee, much to Armie’s amusement.

He had hoped she’d take it well, but he hadn’t quite expected a reaction like _this_. “Uh, yeah, I guess you do.”

“A _wesome_!” She says, pumping her fist in victory, and Armie couldn’t stop himself from laughing even if he tried. “No one else in school has two step-dads! I am winning at life.”

Ford on the other hand, clearly couldn’t care less. When Armie asks him what he thinks, all he does is shrug and go “Kay, but I wanna play the exce-water.”

“Excavator, buddy.” Armie corrects gently, “and of course you can play with it, but you have to finish your food first.” Ford just shrugs again, and keeps eating his food, though he’s shoveling the spaghetti in a little faster than before, clearly itching to go and play with his toys.

 

Timmy comes home after the kids have fallen asleep, just like he said he would, and makes a beeline for Armie on the couch – wrapping Armie’s arm around himself and pillowing his head on Armie’s shoulder, letting out a deep sigh of contentment once he’s settled.

“There he is, my Hollywood superstar.” Armie whispers, tightening his arm around Timmy’s shoulder, and softly kisses the top of his head. “How was your day, babe? Feel any different at all?”

“I missed you. All day I missed you. Sitting there on Ellen talking about you, all I could think was, he should be here.” Timmy says quietly, burying his face in Armie’s neck, breathing him in with a sigh. “Missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby.” He can tell that Timmy is too exhausted to have a proper conversation right now, so instead, they keep silently watching the Netflix show about glassblowing that Armie had already started.

When Timmy starts making those quiet snuffling noises that indicate he’s just seconds away from sleep, Armie sits up, lightly shaking him awake. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, I wanna show you something.”

With a sleepy frown, clearly not completely understanding what’s going on, Timmy gets up and follows Armie out into the backyard. Holding onto Timmy’s hand, it’s a little difficult for Armie to carry both a blanket and his camera, but somehow he manages.

Laying the blanket out on the ground, Armie turns to look at Timmy with a smile. “You ever been stargazing before, city boy?”

When Timmy shakes his head, Armie indicates to the blanket, and lies down on his back, staring up at the starry sky.

“Wow it’s gorgeous.” Timmy whispers, his voice filled with awe, and when Armie turns his head to look at him, he can barely make out his features, but the smile on his face is impossible to miss. “You can never see the stars like this in New York.”

“It’s one of the main reasons I chose this house.” Armie admits quietly. “Apart from it being so close to the kids, of course. I love being able to go out here and just… You know, completely lose myself in looking up at the sky. I have so many pictures of the sky on my camera it’s almost embarrassing.”

He reaches out and locates the camera with his hand, and sits up, fiddling with the settings, before pointing it at the sky and taking a quick test photo to show Timmy.

“Woaahh.” Timmy breathes out, looking down at the camera as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “How the hell? Can I try?”

With a nod, Armie hands him the camera, and smiles as he watches Timmy crawling around on the blanket to get the best possible angle, before shaking his head and standing up. The picture he takes is absolutely gorgeous, and Armie already knows he’s going to end up getting it printed and hung somewhere in the house.

Just as Timmy bends over to hand him back the camera, an idea comes into Armie head, and he quickly tells Timmy not to move, turning the camera on him, and taking a quick succession of photos of him. “Perfect.” Armie whispers, mostly to himself, because he can already tell, just by looking at the previews, that they turned out exactly how he wanted them – and he might end up getting one of those printed as well.

Timmy sits back down and rests his head on Armie’s shoulder again, whispering quietly. “Show me?”

Instead of letting Timmy see the photos he’d taken on the camera, Armie decides to be a little sneaky with it, so he quickly shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Turning towards Armie with a frown, Timmy pokes him in the cheek. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” Armie chuckles. “Gonna take a page out of your book.”

Timmy tries a couple of more times to get Armie to show him the pictures, but he can clearly sense that Armie isn’t budging, so he eventually gives up. When Timmy starts yawning just about every other minute, they decide it’s probably time for bed.

But since Timmy doesn’t really want to go to sleep with his hair full of product and his face caked with left over make-up, he decides to take a really quick shower before bed, giving Armie just enough time to put his plan into action.

Quickly loading the pictures onto his computer, he chooses his favorite, and gives it a minor edit before he emails it to himself, and uploads it to Instagram.

__

_armiehammer: we had the stars you and i 💖_  
_tchalamet: armiiiieeeee 😍_  
_thollandtchalamet: omg_

He makes sure to tag Timmy, so that he’ll get a notification – because knowing Timmy, despite being told not to go on social media the entire weekend, the first thing he’ll do when he gets out of the shower, is to check his phone.

And sure enough.

Armie has barely had the chance to undress and get into bed, when Timmy comes out of the shower, completely naked, hair dripping water all over the floor, with his phone in his hand and the softest smile Armie has ever seen on his face.

“You…” Timmy starts, but he doesn’t seem to be able to find the words he’s looking for. Not that he needs to, because Armie knows exactly what it is he’s asking.

“Yeah.” Armie nods, and Timmy’s eyes immediately fill with tears and he comes running, jumping up on the bed, straddling Armie’s lap, pressing open mouthed kisses to his face.

“I love you.” Timmy whispers against his lips, making Armie smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, wow, there's A LOT to cover here, hahahadkljfslkg
> 
> Okay, first of all, there are so many edits in this I'M SORRY I TRIED SO HARD TO CONTROL MYSELF but i was just having too much fun
> 
> Which, speaking of, the tumblr usernames, omg, I HOPE!!! I didn't accidentally copy any real usernames omg. I tried so hard to just follow the stereotypical fandom usernames, but you know, they're stereotypical for a reason SO IF I USED YOUR USERNAME HERE I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU ~~yes i should have checked if the usernames were active, no i didn't think to do that~~
> 
> I have zero clue how the whole ellen show thing works, when they release clips of the interviews early and why. and tbh, i don't care, I twisted reality to suit my needs, so there's that. 
> 
> Is it possible to see the stars in LA? I don't know, have never been. IN THIS UNIVERSE THOUGH!!! you can. woohoo! 
> 
> Also, no that is not a picture of Timmy, just some poor guy with floppy hair standing in front of some stars making me go OOOOOHHHH!!!!!! You can see the actual photo in [this](https://traurigtoby.tumblr.com/post/186826616677/head-in-the-clouds-austin-texas) tumblr post right here, if you're curious. 
> 
> Also also, follow me on tumblr if you wanna @anephemeralmind there too
> 
> Was that it? I think that was it... Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you again soon with the next one ❤️


End file.
